Whispers, A Dream OF Erotica
by sherabo
Summary: Ryou lives on the edge of depair, dying everyday to protect his family,yet a secret lover fills his nights with hope. Follow him as dreams become erotica,lustful,voilent,and his hidden nature is revealed.MalkRyouBakura and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh. Just love the character and all they stand for in my mind...Don't own the song Whispers in the Dark, by Skillet, which this entire fan fiction is based on. Just love to play it over and over.

Hey, the inspiration for this story is from a special friend, in my life and I hope she loves it as much as I enjoyed the telling of this story. "Opps, sorry I put my others on hold because this tale of erotica had to be told.

Wow, this is my first, Ryou/Malik/Seto/Joey- all boys of course, what else is there. So be gentle and review. It's really hard to place, but easy to read and hopefully enjoy. Ryou is not living in the best of situations and he has a secret lover who helps him get through this rough time, but this lover is not really someone he can touch in the flesh, only in his mind, and heart.

Hey, his dreams are erotic in nature and you need to open your mind to any and all possibilities... wow... read on... Hey, its me Sherabo...So sit back have a latte and enjoy the ride...

Oooooooo

**Whispers, A Dream In Erotica**

**Chapter 1: Lies**

Ooooooo

"_Despite the lies that you are making"_

"Get up! Get up, you're a lazy piece of ass." The man punched and poked at the boys head with his fingers. "I haven't got all day to wait on you to do your job. I'm hungry, so where is my food, you little shit head? Hey, move it, right now." The man was relentless in his effect to roist the boy from his slumber. The young boy's silver hair fanned out around his face, and he looked to peaceful for his own good. Being happy in the man's presence was not permitted.

Ryou tried to open his eyes and focus on his surroundings, but it was just too painful to see or think. "Where am I?" He whispered to his pillow. His head throbbed relentlessly and his eye lids were so heavy, he couldn't seem to open them, so the darkness surrounded him. Memory flooded his fuzzy consciousness, and Ryou fought the images of torture and pain he had experienced with his mate. 'Was it last night, he beat me? I don't remember anything,' he thought. The boy's psychic demonic lover and captive sometimes played at night and his games were often rough and painful.

His mind still clouded and fuzzy he tried to connect the dots, but in the process a boot collided with his side and he was thrown off the bed and landed on the hard wooded floor with a thud. Ryou, grabbed a pillow and sheet, while he spiraled down to the floor, which soften the fall, thus preventing more injury, or at least that's what he thought. Although he crushed the pillow and sheet to his side, in an attempt to protect his aching body, the man merely laughed and kicked the young boy again, sending him rolling across the floor, where he landed up against the wall.

"Ha, ha, you're so stupid and cute. Do you think that pillow will protect your worthless ass? Get up, and get my breakfast. You've got ten minutes, boy. If my breakfast is not ready, then I will just have to punish you, until you understand your duties to me." The man grabbed the sheet from Ryou's hand, leaving him wearing a pair of shorts in the freezing room, with a sinister smile plastered across his face. Tears rolled down Ryou's face as he painfully lifted his body up from the floor. 'I've got to get to the kitchen or he will beat me for sure,' he thought.

Not bothering to dress, his body cold and aching, he hobbled down the hall to the kitchen. Ryou managed to find a skillet to cook his boyfriend's eggs and bacon in and lastly squeezed fresh orange juice into a glass, just the way the man enjoyed it.

In his rush to prepare the meals Ryou had not taken the time to attend to his own pain and now his arms throbbed, sending pain all the way up his back and finally reaching his head. "Oh, shit, my arms, they're bleeding. Oh God, my body hurts so much!" Ryou looked down and cried as he remembered.

His boyfriend had at least taken the time to apply bandages on both arms and images of the previous night came forward. The sandy blond haired man had taken to cutting his young boyfriend, sometimes watching him bleed for hours, or until Ryou just passed out.

"Mmm... so you made it, how obedient you are my little piece of shit." The man sat down at the table and eyed the eggs and greasy bacon in front of him. Ryou shivered under his glaze and prayed that the food tasted ok.

But when had he ever succeeded in making the man happy? As of late everything disturbed his lover and so casually he waited for a blow to come. Ryou backed away from his reach, but not before the man lifted the tall glass of orange juice to his lips, however instead of drinking the juice, he tossed the glass at the boy and laughed as he watched Ryou tumble to the floor, the glass hitting him on the forehead . "Dumb shit," the blond muddled under his breath as he kicked at the boy's still form on the floor. "He's out again. Now, I a gotta pick him up and clean up this mess. Worthless shit." The man lifted the boy up and took him back to the bedroom. There he tossed him onto the bed and left for work. He had more important things to do. 'Let him clean up his own mess,' he thought as he walked away, whistling a tune.

The phone rang and the boy rolled over at the loud sound, his mind still fuzzy and confused.

"Where am I ?" Ahh...

"Ryou, Ryou is that you? It's me, Yugi. Are you all right man?" Yugi hadn't heard from his best friend for three days, so he was concerned.

Ryou, still couldn't open his left eye but he was conscious. "Yugi, Yugi I'm ok, what time is it, I gotta get up and get ready for school."

"School, Ryou it' six o'clock in the evening and we are at the rehearsals for the school play. You haven't been to school for three days. Your boyfriend came to school two days ago and said you were sick. I been trying to call you all morning, but nobody answered the phone, until now. Ryou, I know something is not right, at your house. Want me to come and get you? Grandpa could help."

"NO!!! NO!!! " Ryou could hear the concern in Yugi voice, and he felt so bad, to worry his friend so much, but how could he tell him the truth. Ryou had been unconscious for almost three days, or all least that's what Yugi led him, to believe. He had to keep Yugi, away. His boyfriend was insane with jealousy.

For the next moments no one spoke, each deciding how much of the truth he wanted to reveal. 'I've been out three days and now I have to lie again to Yugi. Will this ever end,' thought Ryou?

"Really, Yugi it's just a cold. Don't want you to get sick to," his laugh was forced and strained.

Yugi felt in his heart something else wasn't right, but he didn't want to loose the boy's trust. Ryou and the strange man had moved into the neighborhood, about six months ago and all of the guys, immediately fell in love with the shy teen. He had such a gentle nature and he was simply beautiful to look at. But the other was feared by all. Sometimes he would look at you with his piercing purple eyes and your skin would crawl. He wore long gold earrings that dangled from his ears and bands of gold on his arm. Yugi, felt an instant attraction to the boy and they started to spend lots of time together, sometimes huddle in conversation for hours, talking about everything. Ryou never invited Yugi to his house, and Yugi never questioned why.

"Hey, Ryou you are still going to be in the play? Know body is cute enough to play the role of the princess. And beside Kaiba would have a fit if you didn't show up." Yugi blushed at the boldness of his words, but Ryou really was very cute. Ryou really didn't mind being called a pretty boy, because it had happened all his life. Sometimes he would be mistaken for a girl, but his nature was gentle so he was fine with all the attention. Oh, but Seto was scary.

Ryou, was very relieved when Yugi moved to another subject and sighed, "Yeah, it's my big chance at becoming a star. Yugi, sorry I made you worry. I'll be at the next rehearsal and I won't let you down. I gotta go now." Ryou didn't wait for a reply, he just hung up the phone and thought about all the lies he had to tell his best friend.

Finally he realized his eyes had been open at this time. The reason he could not see was because his boy friend had blindfolded him. It was another game in fear and control, because he knew how afraid of the darkness the young boy happened to be. Ryou, set up and removed the black cloth from his eyes and adjusted to his surroundings. He found a note which the other had wrapped around his arm and written in his own blood, which would explain why he was so weak.

It said: _It's about time you woke up, dumb ass. I 've left for a business trip and will be back in five days. If I find you haven't done your chores, you will die a thousand deaths and survive. Ha...Ha... Malik..._

The boy sighed and returned the note to a night stand next to the bed and closed his eyes. He was to tired, weak and miserable. Maybe a little move sleep would give him strenght.

"_Your love is mine for the taking"_

"_My love is just waiting,_

"_To turn your tears to roses_"

Latter in the same evening, Ryou, walked to the window in his bedroom and wondered what it would be like to be happy. It was a beautiful night but darkness only held pain for him. He opened the window and felt a breeze caress his cheek. The cold stung his face, simply because the bruises were still fresh from the flying glass of orange juice that struck his face. He closed his eyes and lifted his head to the sky, and fell tears rolled down his cheeks, falling on his trembling lips.

"Mmm, what's that I smell," he whispered to the air. The breeze continued to caress his cheeks and it gently dried all the silver tears on his face. The boy felt fingers with nails ghost around his slender neck and a cool tongue caressed his shoulder, licking at the soft tissue around his collar bone. "Ahh... what was that, he flinched at the soft feeling on his shoulder but didn't pull away. How was this sensation possible because the boy was the only one in the room? Instead Ryou unafraid of these feelings gave in to the touch and closed his eyes. A soft whisper called his name and the fingers reached over his shoulder and caressed his nipples. He could smell roses and his tears were all but a memory. All the pain disappeared and for just a second he felt something new. Ryou felt love. Ryou felt something waiting, something in the dark, something he would want and need very soon. Little did he realize his life was about to change forever.

OOOOOooooooo

Ok, to my reviewers I hope you find me on this site and review. Sighs... and to hopefully new readers I hope you like it, review. It's my first Ryou-based fan Fiction and I want to have fun. Sakura, it's your fault my obsession with this guy. And Kitten, it's your fault I wrote it...

Mokuba: "Hey, Sherabo, am I in this story, pouts?"

Sherabo: "Mokuba, If Seto finds out you are reading ff again he will ground you for life!"

Mokuba: "Sherabo, I've read all your stories, its to late now, blushes?"

"Besides it all about sex, sex, and more sex?"

Sherabo: "Ok, Mokuba I promise you a story in K+.But for now go do your homework?"

Mokuba: " What!!! K+, Sherabo I'm a big boy, want to see, he smirks..."

Sherabo: "Mokuba, size is not everything"

Mokuba: "That's not what Seto said"

Sherabo: Mokuba , go to bed. And please log off. Well since you read it REVIEW IT...night...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOH, Just love the characters and all they stand for in my mind. Hey, wish I could sing, well actually I can, and I'm good at it. But Skillet turned me down... Whispers in the Dark a song I have based this fan fiction on.

Ryou, my heart is starting to explore a forbidden world of desire, if you are under 14, stop and think about what you are reading. Well, I don't think that helps, much, so damn it. Just get a cup of milk and have a seat, enjoy... Sexual content...hehehehe... Oh yeah!! Review, chap three is waiting...

OOOoooooooo

**Whispers, A Dream In Erotica**

**Chapter 2: Stars and Fire**

OOOooooooo

"Ohhh, Boyeee, I'm going to have fun, fun today," Ryou spoke to the silence in the room, an expression of outer joy, written on his face. He didn't care if he was talking to himself, because Malik would be gone for five days and he was temporally happy. "Well, who cares if I talk to myself. Aside from Yugi, know body else listens to what I say and I'm just to excited to care."

He whirled around in a wide circle and held up a shirt. The shirt was a favorite and most loved . It was pale blue and striped with white going across his chest "Oh, can't forget my black jacket." The boy danced out of the bedroom, dressed and surveyed his work in the house, which had taken him two days to complete. Malik had left instructions for the fragile lad to complete the tasks and the list at first glance appeared impossible. Ryou looked at the list for about one hour and the tears just rolled down his cheeks. Yet, in an instance, he pulled out of his depression and completed the tasks. After all he was alone in the huge house and that was wonderful.

"Mmmm... lets see, I washed all the drapes in the livingroom, polished and waxed the wooden floors, painted the kitchen white, repaired Malik's old dresser drawers, washed the laundry, and cleaned all the windows and mirrors in the house, to a squeaky clean." The house sparkled and smelled fresh, but he knew his boyfriend would find something to bitch about, yet for now the boy was happy.

Ryou skipped all the way to school. People smiled as the boy passed by on the street, and took second glances at him, for it was so easy to get swept up in his aura and drugged by his simple beauty. Today, the gentle boy's eyes sparkled and his hair caught little silver rays of light which danced around his angelic face.

As the boy rounded the corner, near the school yard, his voice echoed across the street. "Yugi, Yugi, here I am, over here!" Yugi stood under a tree, waiting at their special place across from the school yard. Hearing his friend's voice, Yugi turned around and ran across the street to meet him.

"Ryou, hey, it's good to see you, and all in one piece? Well, alive any ways?" The little duelist jumped the boy and gave him a Yugi style teddy bear hug and a little nuzzle, on his neck. Yugi was known for his affectionate nature and Ryou received lots and lots of it whenever Yugi was around. The boy couldn't help himself, Ryou was so damn yummy and he deserved a lot better than that sick bastard Malik, had to offer.

Ryou ignored the 'alive' pun and returned the affection with a small light kiss on Yugi's redden cheeks. "Yeah, it's only been a few days. I'm feeling a lot better now. What's that cologne you wearing? I like it lots." A wide smiled covered the petite duelist face and he blushed horribly.

"Yami, bought it for me, its called 'Lustful'. I washed my hair in the shampoo this morning." Yugi danced from foot to foot, still blushing. It wasn't a secret Yugi and Yami were devoted to each other and deeply in love. Their relationship has started to shift over the pass two months, now that Yami had a body. Yugi didn't know how it happened, simply that one day Yami appeared in his bedroom, naked and very much flesh and warm to the touch. The Pharaoh, was definitely alive. Yami explained his desire to have sex with Yugi, but he realized they were not ready. This would be a big step for the young duelist and Yami wanted to make it right. Yet it was getting increasing difficult to keep his hands of his abiou.

"Enough, about me," Yugi took Ryou's face in his hands and moved it from side to side, just as a mother examed her children in the morning, before sending them off to school. Ryou laughed and it felt wonderful to be genuinely cared about. Yugi's touch felt warm and soft and it was fueled with affection and love. Yugi noticed a faint scare on his cheek and the puffiness under his eyes, but he kept silent. 'Mmmm,' he also has a tiny scare above his eye. 'Ok, I won't say anything now. He's looks so happy, but I will find out later,' thought Yugi. He also linked his concerns to Yami, as he continued to exam his friend.

Yugi decided to change the subject again, just to make his friend comfortable. "Come on, Ry, I didn't get a chance to tell you about the play. They moved up the opening night. The play will be tomorrow, so we are having dress rehearsal first period today instead of gym. I can't wait to see the costumes."

The smile faded from the boy's face, he didn't really want to dress for gym or the play."Yugi, I think I should go and check in the attendance office first, about my days out of school. Yugi determined to assure his friend everything would be fine, grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him forward.

"Owwee...Yugi." Ryou's arm was still bruised from the blood-letting, so he flinched and cried out.

Yugi let go and looked up at the hurt expression on his friend's face. "Ryou, what's the matter with your arm?"

"Nothing," Ryou squeaked out between the pain. How easy it was becoming to lie to his friend.

Just at that moment, Joey walked up. " Hey, Ryou, don't worry, we already spoke to that crazy secretary in the attendance office."

Yugi frowned and turned his attention to Joey, just to allow Ryou a moment to get his act together, he was sweating.

"Yugi got all your homework in a special folder and your boyfriend called, said you were sick. We got yea, all straight, man." Joey just rattled on. " Hey, lets get over to the gym. I heard your gown is hot." Joey winked at the Ryou and the boy turned red, forgetting about his arm.

Ryou knew he was cute and the boys all flirted with him, but he really had a little crush on Joey. Well, more like a big crush. Well, lets say he was hot for the blonde. Joey had the brightest hazel eyes and his hair shined all the time. Oh, and he smelled good all the time to.

'Sometimes when the sun lite up Joey's honey blonde hair, I just want to run my fingers through the waves, I know it is so soft, especially around his neck. Oh shit, got to stop these thoughts. It will never happen.' Ryou smiled and looked up at his friends. Reluctantly Ryou followed behind Joey and Yugi. Yugi made a mental note to take a look at the boy's arm later.

**In the gym...**

"Ok, boys, or should I say princesses?" The boy's senior class was putting on a play for the school using all guys. They did it every year and the school loved it. The gym teacher, enjoyed teasing the guys, especially those playing the role of females, and Ryou's was a living doll, so cute and sweet.

"Girls, listen up. On this table in front of me are all the costumes. I want you to dress up and if we have to make adjustments, now is the time. Now, I don't want no musk on my costumes or your nasty little cum in the pants. You got it, make sure your shit is clean before you go and stuff it in my outfits." His eyes rolled over to Ryou and the boy turned away from the glare. Joey not missing a beat, had a comment of his own. He really hated the teacher lusting after Ryou.

"Damn he's a nasty old fart, probably got a peak hole in the locker room. Joey jokingly spoke to the gang, but he yelled out the word, "PERVERT"," and laughed

"Yeah, I bet he jerks off in his office after we shower? Don't worry Ryou, we'll protect, yeah," the blonde snicked.

"What little shit, said that!!! Howled the teacher.

Everybody hollowed out at the same time, "ME. . . ME. . ." It was a game they played and Joey felt so happy to have everyone on his side. Well, almost everyone, because if Seto had been there, he surely would have turned the boy in, faster than piss running down a wall. 'Damn rich boy,' though Joey.

Ryou looked at his outfit and gasp, "I can't wear that." He turned a bright green and dropped the dress back on the table. It wasn't that he couldn't wear the dress, it was beautiful but his body was still bruised.

"Ryou, what's the matter?" Yugi didn't understand his friends reaction, because the dress was a prefect fit in every way.

Joey touched the fabric and whistled as his hands glided over the silk and lace. He turned the dress over and traced the low back that would stop right above Ryou tail bone. "Hottie, alert," he chimed as he boldly racked Ryou up and down with his eyes. The front was cut very low, and the sleeves hung off the shoulders. "Boy, can I be your lover tonight?" Joey looked at Ryou with lust in his eyes and the boy fled from the room.

"Joey, now look at what you've done," cried Yugi.

"What, I was only playing around. I didn't think he would get so upset." Now Joey pouted. He really liked the young boy, but he knew he belonged to another. Well, he really didn't know what kind of relationship Ryou had with Malik, but everyone called the guy his boyfriend and Ryou never changed the words. Now Joey felt bad. "Damn, I just wanted to let him know how I feel." Joey hung his head down and walked away.

Seto, always lurking around a corner watching Ryou, enjoyed Joey's discomfort. "Hey, mutt, I'm talking to you. Great moves you have. I see you got the guys running from you. I bet he ran from your smell. Or maybe he saw the fleas jumping around in your hair." Seto was on his game, piss Joey off.

Joey turned around and smiled at the CEO, "You know what you need, Kaiba? Somebody to kick your ass, and I 'm in the mood." He started for the CEO, but remembered Ryou and changed directions.

'Oh shit, I gotta find him, Seto will just have to wait, jerk,' thought Joey. Ryou was far to important. "Later asshole, I ain't got time for your games."

"Yeah, we'll see who run away tomorrow, while I'm kissing Ryou." Seto smirked and walked away, his mind preoccupied with the play and Ryou.

Yugi ran after his friend and found him huddled in a storage room outside the gym, which no one used. Yugi could hear his cries as he ran past, frantically looking up and down the halls for him.

"Ry. Why did you run away? I know it wasn't because of what Joey said. He acts like that all the time, around you." Yugi sat down next to his friend on the cold floor. He handed Ryou a napkin, but Ryou wouldn't take it. This time Yugi was not going to let Ryou brush off his words. Yugi wanted answers and he would start with his friend's arm if he had to.

"Yugi, I can't wear that dress. I mean it's not like I don't want to be in the play and I know I have to wear a dress, but I just can't do it." Ryou shifted his position and crossed his legs, while he buried his head in between his knees, feeling Yugi's glaze bare down on him.

"I'm your best friend and right now I am really hurt. You don't trust me and that breaks my heart. I love you Ry, and now I wonder if you even care about my feelings at all." Yugi hated to be so blunt, but he was desperate. "What happened to your arm?"

The tears readily flowed down Ryou's cheeks, and he'd just wanted a hole to swallow him up. Yugi meant so much to him and he didn't want to lose his friendship, but how could he tell him the truth. "Yugi, I do love you, and now you're being cruel, just like Malik. What about my feelings? No body really cares. It's always Ryou, this, and Ryou that!"

The young Brittan rose and tried to remember if he ever received anything good in his life. Yes, the goodness happened whenever he was with Yugi. Maybe it was time to take a chance. He looked around and convinced that they were truly alone Ryou took off his shirt and bared his back to Yugi. The bruise was big and ugly and it ran over his shoulder and down under his arm. It was clear the dress would not hide the marks. His arms still had faint signs of knife wounds, which Ryou didn't comment about, but Yugi recognized clearly.

Yugi, rose and walked over to Ryou. The gentle duelist didn't scream or holler out loud as he looked at his friend's back. Hesitantly and with care, Yugi touched the bruise and followed it with his finger tip down to Ryou's tiny waist. Yugi just wanted to offer comfort, hope, and strength. "Dose it still hurt?" Ryou turned around and wrapped his arms around Yugi, who held him close while he wept. After about ten minutes Yugi walked towards the door and checked to make sure it was locked . Next the sadden duelist motioned for Ryou to come and sit on the floor with him and he locked hands and fingers in little affectionate love knots. Yugi's expression was one of deep concern and he hoped Ryou understood and would listen. "Ryou, I'm here for you."

"I know, it's just there is nothing you can do." Yugi, was so angry, he thought about telling Grandpa or Joey and realized he could cause more trouble if he acted on his own. This had to come from Ryou.

"Yugi, I know what you are thinking, but you have to listen to me. Malik he is not only my boyfriend, I owe him my life." Ryou put his shirt back on and Yugi watched the boy closely and waited. 'Didn't Ryou realize nobody owned anybody? What kind of hold did this lunatic have over his friend?'

Ryou stood up and started to pace around the small room, thinking. 'I've lied so much. I don't know what is real. It's time I trusted someone and I want it to be Yugi.'

"Yugi, my family worked for a rich and powerful landlord. Mother, was ill and couldn't work, but the landlord was a nice man. So, in payment for our house and bills, I was given to the boss's son as a playmate.

Yugi, gasp at the idea of human slavery. " Oh, Ry, how terrible."

"No Yugi, it was fine, actually we studied and read books and he was ok. At night I always went home to my family. We were all happy, mom could rest.

The father died and the son became my boss, everything changed. My mother was taken away. Yugi, he has my mother and brother hidden somewhere and I can't find them. If I leave Malik, I don't know what he'd do to my family. I belong to him, the agreement was one year. It ended three months ago and that was when my family disappeared."

Yugi held out his little teddy bear arms and Ryou fell into his embrace. His body heaved with each word as he continued. "Yugi we were so happy and my Mom had prepared a celebration dinner. I thought he would honor his father's agreement, but he didn't. When I got home after work the house was empty. Everything I knew as home was gone. The only thing left of my family was this shirt on my back."

He left a note: '_Well, life can be so entertaining. Wouldn't you agree? I've taken the liberty of providing you with continued employment, under me. _'_Get it under me' You won't be needing the house, since your family has been moved and are under my care. If you want to see them again, I suggest you get your ass up here. I have provided your sickly whore of a mother with a job and that brat you call a brother is in school. I suggest you get to work on keeping your affairs in order._

Yugi, stroked Ry's back, not knowing what to say or do. His life had been sheltered by Grandpa and Yugi had never heard anything so horrible. "Ryou, you've got to talk to somebody. Maybe the police could find them?"

"No!!! Yugi, he'll kill them before the police could get close, please!!!". Ryou was in a panic and he needed to get air. Maybe it was a mistake to reveal so much. "You can't, Yugi. I thought you were my friend. Promise, promise me you won't do anything, swear!" Ryou was shaking so horribly, he frightened Yugi. "Yugi, if you tell I will deny everything, and I will disappear.I swear. You will never see me again."

"OkRy, for now. Just for now, but if he hurts you again or if you don't call me every day, I will tell." Yugi knew this would end up bad, but he had to support his friend anyway possible for now.

"Ry, if you don't call or come up missing, I don't care. I will tell Grandpa."

"Ok, Yugi, it's a deal, I will let you know, if he bothers me, I promise.," Ry, was still shaking and he thought, 'Oh God, what have I done.'

"Hey, Tea has this body cream, I think we can use it for your back and I could draw a tatoo over some of the bruise. How about I make a flower and a butterfly dancing on your shoulder. The dress has flowers on the sleeves and the butterfly would be so cool.

"Yugi, that's great. Malik won't be back for two more days and I can still be in the play." The two friends left arm in arm excited as boys could be, and they shared Ryou's secret. Yugi's used Tea's body cream and his tatoo paint to cover Ryou's bruises. Yugi called the school and explained Ryou was still sick, but he would be ready for the play tomorrow. For the first time Ryou and Yugi had a sleep over and life was so good.

**The play...**

_I will be the one that's going hold you_

_I will be the one that you will run to_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

"Ryou, man, you were so on fire. Wow, all the girls were horny and the boys too. Hey, you ain't going run away are you?" Joey was so nervous after the earlier events yesterday, he didn't know what to say.

"Ryou, I mean you can't really help the way you look. I mean, men look at you, so don't be mad. I ain't never denied that I am gay and well, I like you. Well, I know you got an old man, and all, but if he ever goes. Well..." Joey decided not to finish the sentence before he said something wrong.

"I ain't trying to pressure you, but I really like you, Ryou. And it ain't just your body or looks, I think you are nice and shit."

Ryou blushed, " Thanks, Joey. I think you made a fine knight in the play. I like that silver armor and sword you wore."

"Well, I could da been a good prince. Damn, Kaiba gets the best part. I got so mad when he kissed you and..." Joey turned away realizing he was sticking his foot into his mouth again. Why couldn't he see he didn't stand a chance with Ryou? It was obvious he liked older and mature men. 'Well that ain't goin' stop me. I can kiss better than that damn Kaiba any day, place or time.

Ryou gasps as the comments and started to twist his fingers together, feeling embraced and uncomfortable. 'Why did Joey have to bring up the kiss, it was only acting? Oh God, where's Yugi,' prayed Ryou.

Yugi spotted the two boys deep in conversation outside the gym and just watched from a distance. It was obvious they were attracked to each other, and just maybe Joey could help. After a few moments , Yugi noticed Ryou was turning away, twisting his fingers, which meant he was looking for an escape and he wondered if Joey was acting an ass again. "Ryou, over here!".

"Oh, well I'm going. See you at school tomorrow. Bye, Joey." Ryou was glad for the interruption. Things were getting a little to warm in the pot with Joey. 'Did Joey really like him?' Ryou smiled at the dangerous thoughts and treasured the possibilities in his heart. 'Could he really just become a normal teenage boy, in love?'

"Yugi, it's late, I should be going."

"Hey, you ok, man?" Yugi forever worried tried to look at Ry's face, but the boy wouldn't look up. He appeared to be hiding something. "Yugi, I had a super time. Really, surely a wonderful time. See you at school, bye."

The day ended just like it started, Ryou skipped all the way home, and he felt wonderful. The night air smell of roses and the scent followed him home. He was so very happy.

Ryou opened the door and before he could properly get into the house, a hand covered his mouth and another hand punched the air out of his stomach. He was slung against a wall and two violet eyes dangerously glared back at him with malice intent. "Why, you son of a whore, who gave you permission to leave this house?"

Ryou's, world came to a stop. 'Why was Malik here?' he thought.

"Yes, I'm home early and you were caught sneaking out, you little bitch. What should I do to my little bitch who wants to play after dark."

Ryou tried to gain his footing, so he could run, or at least protect himself. "Please, Malik it's, not like that. I had a part in the school play and we had a show tonight for the parents. I only stayed at Yugi's so he could hide my bruises with his makeup."

"Liar, you think I am a fool. The play is scheduled for next week. You were out fucking around. Were you giving it to your little friend or maybe the big one? I see the way they look at you. So who are you putting out for. Who, damn it!" Another blow, this one low across his groin. He screamed in pain. Ryou wanted to explain, but he couldn't breathe.

" Malik grabbed the boy by the hair and dragged him to the bedroom closet. He knew Ryou was afraid of the dark and the closet was his worst torment. "Yes, you can spend the night in the closet or a few days. That should put an end to your lying. I won't have you fucking around."

"No, anything! Please not the dark." The boy was shaking all over and Malik's malice only grew greater with every tremble of the boy's body. He loved to see Ryou's fear. It consumed him and brought life to his world.

"So you'd do anything to make me happy, my pet. Then get on your knees and service me."

Ryou tried to stop crying so he could take care of Malik, but he was so afraid. When he'd finished the lured task, Malik heaved a sigh and slapped the boy across his face. "You call that pleasure." Malik eyes started to budge and all you could see were little black slits. He stripped Ryou of all his clothes and with both hands he tossed Ryou into the closet and slammed the door tightly.

The sound of Malik's laughter, drifted down the hall and Ryou curled up into a little ball and he started to shake again. First the blackness would surround him and the fear would overtake his senses. But tonight was different.

"Ryou, I'm here. Ryou, don't be afraid." Ryou open his eyes and looked around. "I'm going to go mad, this time" he screamed.

A voice low and raspy whispered his name. Although Ryou was terrified, he asked, "Who's there?"

He could smell the roses and the shaking stopped in his body. Ryou calmed down and remembered the other night at the window. He remembered the love he had experience for just a moment, as a breeze surrounded him and called out his name, in the form of a whisper. Just like the soft purring he could hear now.

"Ryou open up your mind to me. Let me be the one who's going to hold you. Run to me," the voice whispered softly in his ear and Ryou listen. A gentle breeze followed the voice, just like the scent of roses followed him home. The whispers were demanding- but not overwhelming, soft -but filled with strong passion, and mostly the whispers were for him. In his heart he knew a secret was waiting and wanted to help only him.

The whispers quieted his shaking body and the blackness never turned into fear. Instead of fear, his dark lover surrounded in mystery would bring him pleasure.

The shy teen realized he had moved his hands to the soft hairs just above his groin between his legs. The boy blushed when he realized what the whispers wanted him to do. The shy and tearful boy parted his trembling knees and in a most lustful way found delight as he stroked the soft tissue of his privates, first massaging his testicles and next his penis. Ryou had never enjoyed the scent of his own sweat, and as a fine sheet covered his quivering body, he squeezed his nipples with his free hand moaning at the soft pain he felt.

"Take me, I'm so hot," lost in his darkness, the boy cried out and the whispers touched his mind. "Guild me; the massaging changed to rubbing and stoking and soft moaning. Sweat moisten every inch of his soft skin and the smell, so wonderful, drove the teen over the edge.

The massaging changed to rubbing, stoking, and soft moaning. The boy now sweating began to rock with the sounds of music he could hear all around his body; drums, pianos, and strings, which were beating a steady erotic sound in his ears. His movements became insistent as he neared completion.

All the fears of the dark vanished as he felt a fire burn and consume his body. The fire embraced his body from the inside and surrounded his soul, taking him down to a place of erotic ecstasy the boy had only heard about. It consumed all the pain Malik's blows had caused and he felt release. Ryou, climax and slid to the floor, soaked in sweat and burning in fire.

The shadows no longer consumed him in this hell Malik created and the boy saw light. Panting hard he fought to bring his breathing under control and opened his eyes to his new world. Ryou's world was bright, scented with roses, and a warm feeling of love surrounded him.

This time when darkness surrounded his heart and mind, the whispers lite the night with stars and he heard his lovers voice.

_no you'll never be alone_

_when darkness comes I'll lite the night with stars_

_here my whispers in the dark_

_no you'll never be alone_

_when darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_here my whispers in the dark_

"Ryou closed his eyes and blushed at all the lustful thoughts the whispers, his secret lover spoke to him in the dark. He purred and rolled over content as sleep finally took him and dreamed. For the first time a lover on the wind of time, a lover far away comforted his heart and soul, a lover in his dreams, a lover in the darkness had cracked the depths of his wounded heart and broke through to the loneliness he felt all his life.

OOOoooooooooo

Sherabo: "Mokuba, turn that light off and go to bed."

Mokuba: "Ok, but I still want my own story and big is better."

Sherabo: "Mokuba that's it Seto..."

Mokuba in an attempt to save his life deleted all his fav stories and save them on disc, which buried in a secret place...Hey don't try this at home...

Hope you enjoy review and find out what happens when he awakes the next morning...

A/N Somewhere in our minds and hearts we have the prefect lover. Hold own and enjoy your own private fantasy it's yours to hold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't won YugiOh, wow, but I have fallen in love with a certain beauty, Ryou. Don't own Skillet: Whispers in the Dark, just used it for my story, great group. **

Things are heating up for the shy teen. I only hope he can survive. Ryou is well loved and liked by his friends, but his home life is a nightmare. He finds peace in the darkness of his heart, but is it more? Will this dream surface and become a reality... Stay tune and ride this wave with me. Let me take you with Ryou, one chapter at a time , down, down, down.

Thanks to those that reviews and to all who are reading, remember it's all fun. Enjoy... Warning: abuse/violence

**Whispers, A Dream of Erotica...**

**Chapter 3: A Kiss, A Touch, A Dance**

'Three days of complete darkness,' thought Ryou. The boy laughed to himself because this time he was not alone in the dark. The secret lover of the darkness lived somewhere in his mind, heart and soul and the boy felt comfort. To endure Malik's cruelty had been his secret victory, and he felt alive. 'He can't hurt me in here anymore, I have strength,' thought the boy. ' I can't see or touch you, yet, but I know you are there, and I wait for you.'

The darkness became a place to share his most intimate desires with a friend, someone who loved him deeply. Would they ever be free? The very thought of meeting his secret lover made the boy shiver. 'Would anyone understand how happy I feel, yet I can't see him?' Ryou's mind drifted off to pleasant thoughts. 'Could a love like theirs really exist in the real world? Am I insane?'All of these questions flooded the jaded innocense of his mind and his desire grew for the whispers, to talk to him.

Ryou finished eating the dried bread crumbs and drunk the stale water, given to him by Malik. This time his stomach didn't cramp or throw the rotten food up. You see, when Malik discovered Ryou fear of the dark, the golden haired demon usually mixed a gruel for the boy to eat and passed the food and drink through a small hole he had carved out of the door months ago. If the plate was not emptied, Malik usually, prolonged the isolation or devised some other form of punishment to amuse his personal desires. Oh, the games' Malik played, would shock the devil he was so twisted and deadly in his treatment of the Ryou. Interestingly enough, it wasn't hate that drove the demon to act, or a personal desire to hurt Ryou, it just was his nature to be cruel. Take a cat, next put it in a bag, next drown the little guy. Yes, Malik first taste of pain was at the tender age of five years old and that included drowning small animals and watching their bodies bloat as they floated in the water.

Malik open the closet on the forth morning of Ryou's captivity, however what he found really pissed him off. Ryou was sleeping peacefully on the cold floor curled up in a little ball sucking his fingers. His body appeared to be relaxed and not the least bit tense from the cold or shaking in fear. "Bitch, get up," he bellowed and at the same time gave Ryou a nice kick to his head. Not waiting for a response Malik stormed out of the bedroom and returned five minutes later with an ice cold bucket of water. "Ya, this should take care of your lazy ass." Malik dumped the ice cold water, with ice cubes onto the boy's body. Ryou's screamed, "M.A.L.I.K!!!" and started to shiver, his naked body turning a hellish blue. He scrambled to his feet and immediately slipped, which caused him to fall on his butt in a puddle of ice cold water.

'Will it never end,' he though? Malik grabbed him by his leg and painfully drug Ryou kicking and screaming across the floor to the bathroom. There he tossed him in the shower and turned it on full blast and continued to torture the boy with the freezing water.

"Ha, Ha, . . . I haven't had this much fun in years," his malicious laughter taunting the boy as he danced in the cold water. Ryou's skin began to crawl, and he thought it was almost separating from the bone he was so cold. The sensation of falling, almost into a trance surrounded the desperate teen, and slowly he stopped fighting and started to sank to the bottom of the shower on his hands and knees, the water relentlessly pounding on his head and preyed Malik would turn the ice cold water off. Ryou started to lose consciousness, turning a ghostly blue and his pain became more unbearable as the last droplets stung his frozen neck and back. 'Ok, maybe I will just freeze to death, and my limbs will drop off. Yes,' he thought, as the darkness started to surround him. 'No more pain.'

Seeing the unresponsiveness from the boy, Malik turned the shower off. Malik grabbed his side, he was laughing so hard. "That should teach you, boy. How dare you sleep peaceful in my closet? I expect you to be alert and ready to service me."

Ryou, now fully awake remembered the nights in the dark he'd spent with his friend and lover. Malik found him not cringing in fear, but peaceful. 'How careless of me,' the boy thought.

"What were you doing in the closet anyway?" Malik's eyes dark and mysterious pierced right through Ryou's bleeding soul.

"I wasn't doing anything," whispered Ryou. He lowered his head, and appeared to cower in fear, but he smiled inwardly.

"If I find you were doing nastily things in the closet, you will regret it. Now, get dressed it's time for you to go to school. I don't want any police sneaking around my house. You'd better keep your mouth shut. Remember, I am the only one who can protect you and your family." Malik smiled wickedly and eyed the boy's reaction to the last words.

"Malik, please you promised me I could see my mama and brother soon. I promise to be good, please!" Ryou forgot about his moments of peace in the dark, as Malik brought him back to reality, with threats to his family. "Malik I'm sorry about going to the play, I promise to come straight home after school, please, I promise to be a good boy." Ryou ran straight to the man and knelled down at his feet.

Frantically, Ryou mind raced around thinking of ways to please his boyfriend. Where was the victory if he couldn't have his family by his side?

"That's better, you understand your place, my little bitch. It's not that I want to hurt you, but sometimes I have to. It's just to show you how much, I love you. Now, get out of my face! I want my dinner ready by five and my bath ready by six. If you are good, I have a new game we can play tonight." Malik ran his fingers through the boy's silver hair and walked away laughing.

A cold and heavy stench, like death passed over the room, its bitter sweet essence filled the air with hate. Sometimes the air was so heavy with Malik's aura the boy couldn't breathe. ' How I loathed the air he breathes and the touch of his hand makes me ill. If only it were night again, and I can dream. I'd listen to my secret lover and I would find a way to be with him. I want to hear the whispers, and smell the roses.' Tears of anguish filled Ryou's eyes as he thought about the nights and the things he wanted to do with his lover. 'Ah, maybe I will never see you, but I am yours to hold and love. Guide me and teach me to love and I will follow you in my heart. Don't ever go away from me, because without you to turn to my heart would break and it would start to bleed again? The only time I feel whole is when I think of you. Ryou dried his tears and finished preparing for school, the loneliness had returned.

Malik dropped the boy off about a mile away from the gym, which was his first class and laughed as he forced the boy to sprint all way to the gym, across the football field. Malik promised to beat him if he was late to class.

The doors swung open, just before the last bell rang signaling the start of class. "Wow, I made it," he exclaimed and placed his hands on both knees. Ryou stood up with cheeks flushed and breathing hard from his exertions and all the eyes in the class were glued to his presence.

"Wow," sighs could be heard from every corner of the room, the boy was simply breath-taking. Naturally shy, he was so embraced to be late that his skin glowed ever so brightly as he searched the room for Yugi and started to walk over to him while two sets of eyes stalked him: one blue, the other hazel.

'Damn, he's mind,' whispered Seto, 'Just a matter of time.'

'Oh, Ryou, you're so beautiful. I wish you understood how much I love you,' thought Joey.

"Ryou, over here, I saved you a place in line next to me," chirped Yugi, a wide smile from cheek to cheek and eyes sparkling with the love he felt for his sensitive friend. ' If only he had more confidence,' thought Yugi.

The boys were lined up in two long single filed rows. Today the instructor would begin teaching the uncoordinated youth the fundamentals of dancing with partners. Many of the boys had already paired up, just so they wouldn't have to suffer through the class with boys picked by the teacher. Besides this could be fun and silly all at the same time.

Seto walked toward Ryou confidence in his stride, with the intent to have him as his partner. Joey anticipating the CEO's move darted around the back of the room and sprinted pass Seto, thus grabbed Ryou from the back of his shirt and dragged him towards the back of the line on Yugi's side.

"What's this, let go of me," shouted Ryou? He had no idea who was pulling him across the room. The class laughed at the scene as Seto confidently reached his hand out to secure the boy, but he succeeded in finding thin air. Joey has snatched Ryou out of his reach. It was no secret Seto lusted after the shy teen. Nor was it a secret Ryou thought Seto was a bit scary. He was always running from him.

Ryou panicked, not realizing it was Joey who had grabbed him and he tried to twist out of his attacker's hand. He turned around and realized it was Joey and pushed away. "Joey let me go, I'm not a toy, you're hurting my arm." Joey quickly released the boy and Ryou hit the gym floor falling on his ass. Now he was on the floor with Seto walking with long strides to the scene, Joey had created. On one side- Seto glared at Joey and Joey on the other side - hoping Ryou was all right. Both teens leering at the beautiful white hair goddess on the floor.

"Oh shit, man I'm so sorry," Joey eyes grew wide with concern, as he leaned down to help Ryou up. Ryou pouted and turned away nursing his butt, pretending to be upset with Joey. Well, that was fine, until he realized Seto was on the other side and saw Seto's piercing blue eyes burning a hole in him. 'Oh no, not Seto, please. Let it be Joey who wins.'

"Step aside, you fool, that's what happens when dogs are let out of the kennel." Seto also reached for Ryou, but the boy closed his eyes tightly and preyed Joey would somehow reach him first. 'I know this is cowardly of me ' Oh, Ra of Yaoi,' but I'll die if Seto grabs me. He's just so bigggg..'

" Seto, not this time, arrogant shithead, he's mine." In one motion Joey tripped Seto and pulled Ryou up into his arms. The boys yelled, seeing Seto on the ground and Joey running off to the back of Yugi line, again with Ryou flying at his heels. This time he succeeded in his mission to capture his true love.

"Why you little street mutt, don't think this is the end. Your ass it mine, Wheeler." Seto had death in his eyes. Joey was the only boy in the entire school gutsy enough to stand up to him.

"Yeah, yeah!!! I'm shaking in my boots, Kaiba. Go to hell." Joey turned his attention to the blushing boy and helped him brush off his clothes, which were a little dusty from the fall and besides it gave him the opportunity to touch Ryou's cute little ass.

"Hey, I'm sorry Ryou, I just wanted you as my dance partner, but if you want Seto, well, its ok. I understand. He's way more handsome and everything. Hell, I'll step on all your toes, and make a complete idiot out of myself."

Ryou whispered, "No Joey, I really would love to dance with you, and I'm not that good, so I guess we'll learn together."

The music started to play and Joey took Ryou's small delicate hand and lay it on top of his own. So soft and warm Ryou's touch felt to Joey and he squeezed slightly, not wanted to ever let go. Neither boy stepped on the other's toe, because they were so perfectly matched and moved with a grace born of natural partners. Ryou leaded into Joey's embrace and allowed the blonde to guild him across the floor. To Joey, the boy was a precious jewel and he held him firmly leading him, guiding him across the floor.The music stopped, but the couple, lost in a world created from desire, continued to dance. The entire class snicked at the couple but Yugi just smiled to see his friends so in love.

Ryou laid his head down on Joey's chest and relished the comfort he found in his arms. "Oh Joey, I wish I could stay here with you, but I can't." Ryou not realizing he spoke out loud pulled away at Joey next words.

"Ryou, you can stay here forever, if that is what you want." Joey smiled down and looked intently at the boy.

The music stopped and Ryou flinched at the words forever. This was an impossible dream and he needed to stop fooling around. "Joey, thanks for the dance, bye." Ryou bolted over to Yugi and Yami and prayed the class would be over soon. Too many people had witnessed this display of affection and he didn't want it to get back to Malik. Joey meant too much to him, to see him hurt.

Joey, too shocked to speak just watched the retreating back of Ryou, as he ran across the room. 'Damn it is my soap or what. He's always running away. Gotta talk to Yugi. Run for now, my love, but I'm going to catch you, soon.' Now, Joey smiled at his own cleverness. As least he felt there was a chance. It all started with the one dance. I know he felt it too.' So for the rest of the day his heart was light.

Ryou's only thoughts leaving the last class concerned hazel eyes and the way Joey looked at him during the dance. He could hardly concentrate during class and Yugi teased him relentless all day. "Ry, got a boyfriend, boyfriend."

"Ok, ok, Yugi it's not like that." Blushing, Ryou chased Yugi around the luncheon tables.

" Ry, are you blind, Joey really likes you. And you like him. So what's the problem."

Ryou grew silent, there were a million reasons to drop these thoughts and Yugi, damn well knew it. " Don't Yugi, I know what you are thinking and I will not pull Joey into this mess, I won't. Lets not talk about it I'm to happy right now. Even if it is only a dream."

"It doesn't have to be like that. Just trust the boy. You know he would do anything for you. I know Joey, he's really loyal and very strong." Yugi tried to get Ry's attention but he avoided him deliberately and closed down all communication.

Ok, I won't say another word. Well, I'm meeting Yami at the library. That new book is in called 'Gorgeous Caret, YGO, Version,' by Sakura (aka L Sama No Miko). Yami read the story on fan fiction and he loved it so much he ordered the manga." Yami says it's a love story with guys and I would love to read it." Shifting from foot to foot Yugi blushed thinking about siting in his boyfriend lap drinking cocoa, while Yami read the story to him. Yami's deep and husky voice always made the little duelist itch between his legs and he enjoyed the pleasure it brought him. And lately Yami had been touching Yugi all the time in the most sensitive places, the young boy did not even know existed. Just the only day he pinched his nipples in the shower while they were playing and Yugi's legs started to shake. "See yeah later."

Ryou left Yugi and humming to the air and turned a corner leading out of the school study center, while a hand reached out and grabbed him around the waist. The attacker covered his mouth with his free hand and pulled the struggling boy into an empty room. He heard the lock click.

Just as he started to panic the hands released him and he screamed. "Joey, are you crazy. That's the second time today, you've felt the need to tackle me. Look, you scared me to death." Ryou was furious and so he turned away.

"Ryou, wait, don't be mad. It's just, I gotta talk to you, in private. You always running off and all, and I really gotta talk to you."

Inwardly, the silver hair beauty smiled, and blew his hair out of his eyes. He enjoyed being close to Joey, although it was madding and extremely sexy. He could smell the cool sea breeze cologne Joey always wore, and it comforted him tremendously.

"Look man, I don't mean to scare ya," Joey walked over to the door and open it. " I'm not goin' hurt you and you can leave any time ya want. Just let me say, what I gotta say."

"Ok, Joey, you got ten minutes."

"Ryou, that guy, Malik, is he, your old man? I wanta' know. Is he your... well, your boyfriend?"

Ryou didn't expect Joey to be so forward, and he really didn't want to answer. "Listen I think that is none of your business, Joey. I have to go. I have a lot of studying to do."

Joey was not going to let him get by that easily, so he blocked the door and continued to speak. "Listen Ryou, I know I ain't much and I ain't rich like Kaiba. Oh, and maybe you like your men older, well I ain't that either. I'm just me, but I really...

"Stop it, Joey, it's not that, I just don't want to get involved with you right now." Ryou hated the next words he had to say. God knows he didn't want to lie, but being trapped in his own prison, there was no other choice. "You have to understand this just won't work out. I can't do this. Please let me go and don't think about us." Ryou had pain written across his soft features and it tore at Joey's heart. Something was wrong and he was going to find out exactly what it was. First he had to make Ryou understand how he felt and that he would be there for him.

In two seconds flat, Joey pulled Ryou into his arms and covered his lips with his own. Just like dancing, Joey realized their bodies fit perfectly together and Ryou moaned as Joey explored his open mouth and tasted the sweetness of his kiss. "Damn," thought Joey. " I knew his taste would touch my soul and rob me of my senses.

Both boys pulled away shaking, unable to say a word, shocked that the feeling of touching each other would be so intense and intimate. Ryou recovered first and gently caressed the strong lines of Joey's cheek and ran his fingers across his mouth pushing two fingers between his lips. Joey, eyes closed, sucked the two fingers and Ryou watched the motion with lustful fascination. His imagination took flight, but he thought of his secret lover, not the flesh and blood boy in front of him. His mind wondered to the lustful sounds and touches he felt in the night. He remembered what his own hands had touched and the words whispered to him alone and blushed horribly. Slowly he pulled his fingers out of Joey's mouth and smiled. Joey's tongue curled around his fingers pulling them back into the warm cavity, but Ryou resisted the urge to continue this dangerous game.

" I have to go, Joey. Joey, I like you, but I can't see you. Just forget me, please It's only a dream." Ryou turned and ran away. He was already late and Malik would be waiting, wanting his dinner and bath to be ready.

'I can't think of Joey, he would only be hurt.' Little did Ryou know, hell, had no fury compared to Malik's. He didn't even hear the click as the camera went off or see the light of the flash. Not only thoughts of Joey and kisses followed Ryou, but hell trailed the boy walking on two legs.

OOOOooooooo

Mokuba: "Is that a real story , 'Gorgeous Caret YGO version.'

Sherabo: "Yes, and I don't think Seto would mind if you read it. It's really cool and a great adventure. Check it out. You can find it on fan fiction by a great author and friend, Sakura (akaL-sama no Miko)...T...Drama...Yuugi M /YamB."

Mokuba: "Who is Ryou's secret lover anyway, why can't he see him?"

Sherabo: "Mokuba, you'll just have to review and wait till I post...?"

Mokuba: "Ah man, so cruel."

Sherabo: Hey, I promise you all Sherabo action, coming up in Chapter 4, goodnight ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Wish I did, but I don't, so I can't, so I won't claim any rights to YUGIOH, or Skillet. Thanks to fan fiction for allowing me to write

Hey, I think my computer is going to crash and this chapter will be long because it was supposed to be 4 and 5, so you guys really get a bonus. Enjoy and review. Now, if you dare to go any further remember this is mature subject matter and you have got to open your mind to unlimited possibilities. Erotica... lets do it ... grab a cup of coca, set back and wiggle in your pants...

**Whispers, A Dream of Erotica**

**Chapter 4: Help Me**

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is just waiting _

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

Ryou walked into the quiet confines of his house and whistled as he headed for the kitchen. After his kiss with Joey, he knew his schedule was a little behind and he needed to get busy. Completely ignorant of his surroundings, Ryou prepared a wonderful dinner of fresh vegetables and pot roast and hummed a mellow tune he'd created in his heart, while he thought about Joey's kiss. Malik loved the potatoes filled with spices, from Egypt, Ryou always added to the dish and this one time Ryou wanted to please the man, because he was actually happy.

Coming out of his daydream the boy blushed, 'Oh, it's almost five and Malik will be home,' he thought, ' I have just enough time to change clothes.' Rushing to his bedroom, he bumped into Malik who had been lurking in the shadows watching him the entire afternoon as he prepared dinner. 'Damn, that little brat, with all his silly smiling, singing and humming, we'll see who gets the last laugh,' thought the psychic madman.

"Oh, Malik, I didn't know you were here." He stood up on the tip of his toes and gave the taller man a light kiss on his cheek, and brushed his collar bone with his lips as he came back down to rest on his heels. Ryou smiles as he glanced up at the man. "It's been a long time since you have shown me such affection, Ryou, my little bitch. So why now?" Malik wiped the kiss off his cheek and spit it ceremonially out onto the floor. His mood was fouler that rotten flesh, swarming with green flies.

Ryou, still in his own world, didn't see the move and started to walk to his room, but Malik had other plans.

"Well, did you have a good day at school. Make new friends or just fuck around with the old ones,". Malik hissed. He lifted the boy up off the floor and dug his teeth into the soft tissue around his neck. Ryou moaned and whimpered, pinned into the unwelcome embrace, and struggled to get free, while his feet dangled off the ground. Wave after wave of pain coursed through from his neck up to his head causing him to feel dizzy. Malik teeth, sharper than fangs and just as deadly, cut of the circulation to his brain. Always in the past Malik would stop just as Ryou started to faint, but this time he continued his assault on the boy's senses to a breaking point of no return.

"Malik, stop it. I can't breathe..." Malik laughed as he dropped the boy and wiped the blood from his lips, savoring the salty taste, so sweet and still, with a touch of innocence. As much as he'd loath the effect Ryou, had on his senses he couldn't let him go. There was nothing sweeter than the taste of the boy's fresh blood on his lips. Ryou's skin always so delicate and pale to his touch continued to tantalized the wicket man. Biting and bruising his flesh was almost as fun and cutting.

Momentarily off balance, Ryou walked into his bedroom, rubbing his neck and started to change his clothes. He only had the one suit for school and his boyfriend hated to see him wear the awful blue suit around the house. The demon, from hell, Ryou's secret name for Malik, looked on with interest as the boy started to change his clothes. Malik's eyes turned to little slits and he bore them down on Ryou watching and devouring every ounce of flesh in front of his face. He followed Ryou over to the bed, seething with anger and enjoyed the show as Ryou removed his clothes from the bed, that he had laid out neatly.

'I hate him so much, but I have to pretend to love him.' Ryou purposely moved slowly and pretended not to notice the man as he watched, this was only another one of his sick games, and the boy understood the rules.

"Mmmm, what are you waiting for. Get dressed my love." Ryou started to put on a pair of blue shorts and the man stopped him. "Come here my precious, I have something special for you to wear tonight." The psychic demon left the room only to return with a package in his hands, which he tossed to Ryou.

"Here, I brought you a present. I am sure you will enjoy this special gift."

Hesitantly, Ryou opened the package and gasped as he pulled out the princess dress he had worn at the play. "I don't understand? How did you get this dress? Why?" Ryou didn't like the glow in his boyfriend's eyes, he felt death creep into the room and walk across his soul. "I don't want to play this game. I won't, Malik."

"Really, my little bitch. Tell me this, when did you decide the rules of our games? You'd dress so seductively for your friends and won't for your boyfriend, the one who loves you, feeds you, and takes care of your family. I'm so hurt, little Ry." Malik purred out the name 'Ry' and watched for the reaction of his pet name being spoken.

Ryou jumped at the word, 'Ry', because Yugi was the only person who called him that and only in private. The boy's face turned white and he spoke out loud, anger and fear in his heart," Why are you calling me by that name ? Why are you doing this to me, is Yugi ok? Have you hurt him? Why?" Ryou started to shake, as he clutched the dress to his chest.

Malik only watched and waited for his next move. "Don't stand there, like the idiot you are, I'm ready to play." Ryou slowly pulled the dress over his trembling body and preyed he lived through this nightmare which started to unfold before his eyes. "What do you want, please don't hurt my friends, please? "

"That's better. Now turn around and let me see you DANCE!!!!" Malik voice vibrated throughout the house and filled the tiny room with a sinister laugh and Ryou screamed. "No, I won't, I don't care what you say. You're evil, the devil won't even take your nasty soul."

Malik laughed at the little flame that burst out of the mouth of his little boy toy. "Perhaps you need a little encouragement. Maybe this will help you to remember your steps." Malik tossed a folder at Ryou and he opened it with trembling hands. The folder held pictures of Joey and himself dancing in the gym and later kissing in the empty room . As the pictures fell to the floor out of his hands, the boy screamed again.

"Oh, come now, my little bitch, I'm sure you remember how warm his chest felt as you rested your pitiful head on it, how strong you think his arms are holding you, protecting you -from me 'ha, ha,' how sweet his tongue tasted as he played with it in and out of your stinking mouth. Maybe, I should tell him exactly what you eat for deserts?"

"Stop it, why do you hate me, so? Ryou sobbed. "This is not about Joey."

"Oh, look closely, my pet. Is that your legs open as he grinds up against your slender thighs, my damn property!!! Or have you forgotten that you belong to ME! Oh, how gently he holds you close."

"Malik, please listen to me, he means nothing to me, please." The boy had now turned a ghostly white, his eyes brimming with fear beyond measure, as tears fell in torrents down his face. 'Am I going to die? Just once I want to see my brother and mother again, just once,' he though.

Malik had never been so angry before and Ryou feared for his life, as he tried to back away into a corner or somewhere, looking to escape.

"How dare you? You belong to me and you offer yourself to another. Perhaps I should tell your little toy all your secrets. Oh, I'm sure he believes, you to be his little innocence princess, precious jewel, sweet and untouched. Perhaps your friend would like to come and play with us. Oh, I could invite the tall one over, you know, he has chestnut brown hair, dark blue eyes. The one who lusts after you daily. I could watch as they both screw you over and over. What fun we could all have. Oh, maybe they can just watch us. Do you take turns giving them pleasure?"

Malik words became more bitting and cruel as he taunted the boy. In a vein attempt to escape he ran towards the window, maybe he could just leap out and end his torment, but Malik reached him first as if by magic and pulled him back, into his arms. The scent of death from Malik's body filled the room and its essence of evil and cruelty assaulted Ryou's senses and he waited for his end to come.

"Come now, my little bitch, you aren't afraid of me. Why should I kill you, when to watch you live and suffer will give me so much more pleasure? In one swift movement, he tossed Ryou over his shoulder and took him to 'the room' which was located in the basement of the house.

'Please let me die, please,' the boy whispered. The room, worst than the closet was so cold and damp and it had a metal slab for a bed-much like the metal boxes found in the morgue, situated in the middle of the floor. Malik prided his twisted imagination on the room, his joy, and it held great fear for the boy. Lined up against the wall he had tombs of varied in sizes and depending on his mood he would sometimes lock the boy up in one. Strong incense filled the air but it was suffocating and not calming. Sometimes the sound of jackals or other wild and ancient animals was piped in, and it felt as though demons from hell surrounded Ryou's heart and squeezed the life out of his soul. 'I can't live through this again, please I need somebody to help me.' the boy whispered. 'Help me.'

Malik laughed as he first kicked open the door, stripped the dress right of his flesh and tossed him roughly onto the cold slab. The bed of steel was so cold it burned his skin and he curled up into a ball and waited.

"Oh, look at my little bitch, so shy, so sweet, so damn sorry, just so damn late. Malik raised his arms to the ceiling and the sounds of jackals loud and vicious boomed in his ears causing Ryou to cry and scream. Images flashed all around the ceiling, pictures of men and women and beast in lure sexual acts, along with other images of death and torture straight from hell. The psychic demon made the already terrified teen watch. Ryou covered his ears but it only made the sounds appear louder.

"Stop, please make it stop."

"Oh no, my love the games have just began. Malik laughed as he walked away, but not before he'd felt satisfied with the game he wanted to play with Ryou. The stage had to be set correctly, so first the mad man made sure the sounds were loud and clear, next he lowered the temperate to freezing in the room and last he striped Ryou of all his cloths and left him to freeze in the devilish room alone. As Malik slammed the door, he walked down the hall and set down to a wonderful dinner of potatoes and roast beef. 'Oh, what a lovely dinner my boyfriend has prepared for my pleasure, maybe I will thank him in the morning,' he mused.

_Ooooo_

_The room..._

_Ooooo_

Ryou lay upon top of the slab, lonely and ragged. His body naked and spirit broken in shreds. The darkness threatens to devour everything in his mind and soul.

"Where are you my secret lover, where are you? Suddenly, the foul incense started to fade and he could smell the faint scent of roses, drift past his nose. The cold stab started to feel soft and warm under his skin. A soft yet familiar purrs, almost musical and playful replaced the howling of the dogs and he whimpered as the whispers tickled his neck with its breathe hot and lustful. Tears of joy flowed down his cheeks and he listened.

Ryou open his eyes to half slits, because the lids were so heavy and relaxed as his body filled with desires, he did not realize he had ever known. Slowly the shy pretty boy uncurled his legs and stretched them out full length on the soft bed of crimson roses, reeling in the feel of the petals against his body. Roses covered his entire body and he felt so warm all over and loved for the first time in his life. His mind and heart traveled to the sound of the whispers and he waited for his lover's voice to guild him. Ryou no longer felt fear, pain, or sorry. The boy only wanted.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that gonna guild you_

_My love is a burning consuming fire._

The boy lifted his arms out to the sides of his body and pressed downward with his hands and felt the softness of the rose petals caress his finger tips. The petals completely covered the bed and he loved the softness against his skin. The sweet scent of the flowers covered his entire body and the softness felt like powder against his delicate skin. He rolled over and over marking his skin and body, covering every inch with the scent of roses. Laugher ticked his throat and the boy laughed from his heart for the first time freely.

Stretching, changing in ways unimaginable his body grew in length, changed in texture and developed mass. 'What is happening to me?' It hurts, but it feels so good,' thought the boy.

Ryou could hear the soft beating of his heart and feel the blood flow through his veins. His ears itched and when he touched them he felt furry tips. With his new hearing he felt a sharpness to the sounds around him and it was a delightful sensation.

His hands now had little pads which were cold and spongy but oh, so very soft when he touched his face. 'Oh my,' he thought, but even now the words became a purr, musical sound which comforted his broken heart. Ryou nails were now long claws, made for scratching, clawing, and raking. Around his neck he had a wonderful collar of soft white hair which traveled just short of the base of his cheeks. Hair soft and silky hair covered his lower body and this amused him deliciously. 'I won't look, but I know I have a tail and it's long, fluffy and very beautiful,' he smiled again.

Ohhhh, I'm so alive, so sensitive to all I touch, see, and smell. He rolled to his side, happy in his new found freedom and scratched the underside of his stomach bitting at the downy fur between his thighs. He waved his tail and felt the breeze against the tips of his nose, ears, and whiskers, while he spread his personal scent in the air. Instinctively Ryou arched his tail to one side exposing the innocense of his virgin opening, which started to pulsate. Moisture from the natural oils of his body flowed from his opening and he was ready.

His body called: Wanting to feel- consumed with burning desire, wanting to be touched-with sharp claws gently as they raked his body, needing to be smelled - marked by his lover and mostly needing to be taken- to a place and time of his own. I want to give everything to my lover.

The air stirred and a soft mane of long hair fell around the boys face and tickled his nose. The other covered his eyes with soft kisses and licked his cheeks affectionately. Ryou, returned his delight with a kiss of his own and meow.

Ryou didn't have to open his eyes, he knew when the other appeared ready to consume him. 'I will go into the flame with you, I need you so much. I trust you and I will obey, lead me, guild me, and I will burn in the fires of love with you.' His lover could hear all his unspoken words and desires.

The other pulled back, but only after a lite kiss to the boy's lips, taking the halo of silken hair with him. Ryou growled at being left cold and naked from the warmth of his hair and touch, and he reached up with his padded paws to touch the other's mane and pull him back.

The other laughed at the playfulness of his lover and whispered, his voice low and raspy, "Patience, my pet, you are but a student. I want to lead you on this journey of love."

"Meow," Ryou wanted more and he wanted it now.

The other turned the boy over onto his stomach and using his claws marked Ryou body with long scratches from his neck to the small deep cleavage in the arch of his tail bone. The catboy purred at the touch and pushed his ass up exposing his opening, wanted to be touched by the other. Long and gracefully Ryou's tail quivered in the air, making it hard for the other not to rape him, he was so lovely. The other excepted Ryou's gift and kissed and pulled at the bushy hairs which surround his love hole.

"You are so beautiful, my love," the other whispered. Let me love you, protect you, I want to taste you." Low and husky he spoke and purred . The other's tongue long and rough snaked along Ryou's back tracing the marks down his back and he licked each one in sweet apology. "I've waited so long for you, my pet."

Ryou continued to purr, fighting the desire to roll over and play. He wanted to spread his legs and so he cried out. "Take me."

"Slowly my pet," the other hissed, biting the soft mane around the boy's neck, pulling at the hairs. "I want to bite you everywhere, I want to know every corner of your body, and make you mine.

Please tell me your name, please," Ryou tried to turn around and look into the eyes of the other, but only a soft undefinable glow could be seen. His lover was neither male or female, he or she just was. Only the highlight of pink tipped ears, and eyes of multiple colors could he make out, the rest of his lover appeared to be covered in mist and stars, soft lights which radiated heat and warmth. "Call me Bakura, I am your other."

"Bakura," Ryou closed his eye and gave in to his lover.

Ryou pawed at the other to show his need and rolled over to his side pulling his stomach in and pushing his ass out. He laid his face down into the roses and held on the side of the bed. " I need you inside me, take me now. Oh, can't hold out any longer.

Bakura tongue rough, yet gentle licked his neck, biting, nipping the boy, as he moved along the arch spine and this time when pass his tail bone, ending the kiss at his entrance. Ryou, senses spend out of control and he howled into the darkness. His inter muscles started to contract and he waited for the other.

Hissing the other grabbed Ryou around his waist and turned him completely over and position him on all his paws and padded feet. "Hush my little pet. This will hurt as we become one and love each other."

The other drove his claws into Ryou hips and held him firmly in place. Ryou meowed and scratched the bed digging deeply into the surface of the bed and caused his paws to burn.

It startled Ryou, when Bakura took a nipple into his mouth and bit it harshly, yet with tenderness and care. "Oh so tender, so small, so sweet and now hard and bruised by me." Ryou whimper and howled out Bakura name as his lover thrust deeply into his opening.

Sharp the pain shot up the boy's body, and he tried to pull away, hissing and spiting. But their bodies were locked in an unbreakable embrace and would not part until fulfillment was reached. Rocking, digging, and scratching they howled and hissed. Biting each other in unreachable placed. Ryou and his lover rolled over and over in the bed of roses, tossing and holding on so tight, one in pain, the other burning in heat and lust.

Now fully sheathed inside and covered in sweat, the lovers fought for control, Ryou lost in pain and passion as he cried out, but he wouldn't let go and he continued to rake his claws down the sides of Bakura. Thurst after thurst each different and deeper than the one before.

Bakura pulled out of his lover and turned the dazed boy over onto his back. With both paws he pressed down deeply along the inside of the boys theighs and spread his legs wider. He thrust upward and marked Ryou as his forever.The Boy screamed as Bakura ripped his innocense from his body, he would never be the same.

"You are mine, as I am yours, forever. The hairs once soft and fluffy between Ryou's legs and both their bodies was now wet and Bakura was able to slide in and out with ease. Constantly nipping, bitting, and clawing, you couldn't tell where one body ended and the other began. The fire burned and each exploded releasing fluids and essence, one inside the other out. The little hairs around his entrance tingled and his legs quivered uncontrollable, sending pleasure up his spine. Ryou saw a milky way of star float pass his head. He was content.

Bakura gentle eased Ryou back to the reality and licked his body as lovers do. The lovers held each other close, still locked and finally he eased out of the boy's warm hole as the last muscles squeezed a goodbye.

Bakura watched as Ryou started to change back to his real self and he cried. Ryou felt his muscles moving and reached out to his lover, his claws had began to disappear.

"No, not now, please don't go." Ryou tears mixed with the salt from his sweat, and he panicked.

"Ryou, call my name," his secret lover whispered. "And I will stay, just for a little while."

"Bakura, Bakura, stay with me." Ryou voice now human rang out, it was almost to late.

Bakura took his claw and raked it over Ryou chest. He drew only a little blood and kissed his mark, while Ryou cried. "I must go, my love, but you only have to call my name and I will always be by your side. Now you must rest and promise not to fear this room or that man, because soon you will be free from this prison. Touch this mark and you will know my desire and feel my heat and passion. I am always a whisper in the dark, here for you always."

Ryou remember the soft touch of cool paws on his face as his lover rocked him to sleep and the boy dreamed.

Ooooo

Please don't flame my grammar, or content. I'm posting without a beta...sorry... I just wanted to get this story out to ya all. Review, it only gets better. I know this was a little different, but there are so many catboys in manga. Oh and Joey, Ryou, Yugi are so cute too. Hey, I just gotta tell their story...If you like it let me know. Its 2:14 am I am posting, sleepy...goodnight... review...sleepy... sleepy...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Oh, Kazuki Takahashi, You are the bomb, and I gratefully thank you for dreaming up such a wonderful world called YuGiOh. Don't own it, just enjoy it.

Hey, guys, the year is coming to a close and I must update before it ends. Sort of the last update for the year 2007. Sounds cool. Hey, I am having a great time writing this story. It was inspired by someone close and I hope they're reading it, chapter by chapter. Oh, for those that enjoyed the cat-boy, thanks. Hey, I like fox- tails, and cat ears, yeah I know strange. But it's so cute. Oh, there is just something so wonderful about tails, ears, and fur. So warm, and soft. If you want more, just ask. It's new for me, but I want to explore it more. Ideas are welcome... Think of chibis... our guys are so cute.

Just an update: Ryou is being abused and held captive, but he has an escape into a dream world or is it a dream world? In his alter state, he has a lover who protects and cares for him alone. It's everything and more to our white-haired beauty and his lover whispers in the dark to calm and protect his soul and spirit. He love is most passionate and fulfilling to the boy. Lost in his world, Ryou doesn't want to return to reality because it hurts. Hey... lets go...

**Whispers: A Dream of Erotica**

**Chapter 5: Yugi's Plea**

"_I'll be the one who's going find you, I'll be the one who's going guild you, my love is a burning consuming fire,"_

With concern and worry in his heart, Yami thought how to approach his little aibou, he'd been entirely to distance and quiet, all day. Yugi, always chattered throughout the day through their mind link, and often in his sleep he spoke to Yami, sometimes just humming a tune in his musical way. It wasn't normal for the little duelist to be silent.

Yami felt an unbearable ache in his heart, coming from Yugi and his need to see his little spiked hair boyfriend happy, always came first. 'I have to get to the bottom of his distress and straighten out whatever is troubling him immediately,' thought Yami.

"Yugi, come here." Yugi looked up with huge violet eyes and dropped his head down toward the ground, his heart heavy. He stood up from his seat on the sofa and started to walk to Yami, shuffling his feet on the soft carpet as he moved forward.

Yami watched as Yugi hesitantly approached him. "Good, so humor me and at least give your aibou some attention. I've been feeling a little neglected, besides, I want to play a little game." Yami voice was gentle but demanding.

Yugi wore his emotions on his face and tonight he glowed with worry and pain. "Yami, I don't want to play a game, and besides aren't we watching movies." Yugi's attempt at laughter failed miserably.

Honestly, just to think Yugi could outsmart the five thousand year old pharaoh, with that fake smile was almost funny, if it wasn't so sad.

Yam had a plan, he refused to allow his boyfriend to sulk any longer. "Ok, Yugi, what's the name of the movie?" Yugi turned around to look at the screen, but Yami quickly turned it off.

"See, Yugi, I cooked your favorite meal and we were watching the Wizard of Oz', which is number one on your list of great movie classics. So, now that you have unsuccessfully avoided my questions concerning playing a game with me, I think you should give me a chance, at lifting your spirits up.

Yugi eyes filled up with tears and he tired to not let the droplets fall. It wasn't fair to shut Yami out of his thoughts. Yami motioned for Yugi to sit next to him, but Yugi chose to sit in Yami's lap, he needed the comfort being close to his boyfriend, always provided.

After a few minutes passed and Yugi was settled, Yami took a deep breathe and began. "Ok Yugi, the game is played like this. I'll ask a question and you have to answer."

Yami's eyes twinkled, he'd get to the bottom of Yugi's sadness and restore the joy Yugi always brought to his life. "Yugi, you've been troubled all day and I want to know what is wrong. Your eyes are not shining, nor have you told me how bad my attempts at jokes are. So I've decided you and I will stay right here until you talk. Remember, I can wait, for eternity," his voice vibrated in Yugi's ear and the sound was deep and husky.

Yami lifted the trembling chin of Yugi and glazed into his watery amethyst orbs, anxiety added to the list of emotions written all over his face. Yugi immediately felt comfort and wondered why he'd had not spoken to Yami earlier. "Yami, it's nothing, but everything. I think something maybe wrong with Ryou. It's been three days since I last spoke to Ryou, and all of the teachers are wondering why he is not in class.

Yugi laid his head on Yami's chest and continued to speak in a low voice. "I know his boyfriend is a cruel man, who has hurt Ryou in the past . He beats him and I think he cuts him too. I don't trust him. Ryou and I made a pack that he had to call me, every day if he was not at school and at least let me know if he was all right. I told Ryou I would tell Grandpa, if he didn't do something about the problem. Ryou agreed against his will, but he also threaten to run away if I said anything. What if I don't say anything and my friend gets hurt or worst?"

Yami wiped a tear from Yugi's eyes and spoke to his mate, caressing his spiky hair, as only Yami could. "Yugi you've got to follow your heart. Do what's best for your friend. If you think he's in danger, then you must help. Are you prepared to lose his friendship, at the cost of saving his life? That's a choice you must make, my love. Just remember not to let fear cloud your good judgement."

Yugi, wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and waited for the final piece of advice to come from his boyfriend. "Yugi, I'd die a thousand deaths, just to keep you safe. Even if you hated me each time, I would still save you first. I will not have you suffer, so make a decision and I will help you to live with it."

"Yami, you are my strength and I thank you for that every day. I have decided to put my plan into action and I'll worry about Ryou's feelings later." For the first time all day, Yugi smiled. He scrambled down out of Yami's lap and rushed to the phone.

"Slow down, my baby, what's your plan anyway?" Now, Yami smiled, seeing his aibou taking action.

"Oh," blushing, Yugi spoke loud and clear. "I'm going to call Joey and Seto, and ask them for help. I have assignments for each one of them to help me save Ryou."

"Ok, Yugi, you call Joey and I'll deal with Seto. You know what an ass he is." Yami headed to the phone downstairs in the game room. He really didn't want Yugi to hear his conversation with Seto, if he had to get nasty.

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi ran over to Yami and gave him a big kiss on his wonderfully formed soft lips and Yami held him close for a little nuzzling. "Mmmm... Yugi, when this is all over, I want a little more than a kiss, its time."

Yugi, blushed and quickly picked up the phone to dial Joey.

Ooooo

"Seto, I need a favor from you, now. Will you come to the Game shop, its concerns a dear friend of ours."

"Ump," growled the CEO, as he put Yami, on speaker phone. "I doubt it very much if we have any friends in common."

Yami, could see this conversation was not going to be easy, 'Yeah, that's right, you don't have any friends that you will acknowledge, Kaiba, yet we all care for you and Mokuba."

Seto, bored rolled his eyes at the phone and started to press the call ended button. But, a thought entered his mind, and he couldn't resist. Yami wasn't like the others, he could be amusing at times. So he decided to play along for a little while, just to amuse himself.

"So, what happened, little Yugi, run, away. Can't get it up, to keep him at home," Seto enjoyed baiting, Yami, because everybody knew Yugi was still a virgin?

'So the CEO wanted to play,' thought Yami. 'Well, I am the master of games, and he is a pretty good gamer, why not.'

"Can it, Kaiba," Yami whispered into the cell phone and smiled? ' Two could play at this game.'

"Kaiba, if you don't come to me, I'll come to the mansion. Make sure you have some late night snacks, because Joey will be coming with me, along with Yugi and maybe we can invite Tea."

"What! Like hell, you know I don't allow that mutt in my house or for that matter in my yard." Kaiba, almost over turned his desk, in his haste to get up. " This is not funny, Yami."

Yami smirked on the other end, "Then I suggest you get that cute little ass of yours moving."

"Yami, this had better be important, you're an ancient parasite, with a twisted sense of humor. I'll give you fifteen minutes of my time and that's all. Keep the ass jokes for someone who cares." Seto slammed the phone down and left for the game shop. The thought of Joey in his house pissed him off.

Yami chuckled on the receiving end of the phone and smiled as he left the room to see how Yugi's conversation went with Joey. 'Oh, no Kaiba, of Kaiba Corp., you will give me much more and for my Yugi, you'll give him everything he needs, because his happiness is my life.'

Oooo

The four reluctant comrades were gathered together in Yugi's bedroom, obviously Yugi's distressed appearance amused, the blue- eyed dragon. Seto leaned against a wall near the door, and enjoyed the discomfort that radiated from Yugi as he watched him from his perch. Joey very comfortable in the small room was spread out on Yami's bed, looking at the pictures in a manga, that Yami was currently reading. As usual he was clueless to Yugi's anxiety, but very involved in the manga.

"Damn it, Joey you've got zero manners, stop drooling. It's just a manga. Yugi you're going to have to throw out that bed after tonight. It won't be fit for humans after that mutt get threw sweating all over it "

Joey looked up from the manga that he was reading, 'Gorgeous Caret, Yugi Style, by Sakura of Fan Fiction,' his eyes turning a deep topaz and he lured at Seto. "Seto at least I got emotions, what's that they call you, 'ice bucket?'"

Seto leaned forward, ready to strike if Joey moved off the bed. Yami took up a position between Joey and Seto, praying they wouldn't start fighting in the close quarters. Yugi set in a chair and twisted his fingers. 'Maybe bringing them together in my room wasn't such a good idea.' thought Yugi, his stomach turning.

" Seto, Joey, we didn't call you girls over here to have a cat fight." Yami smiled at his choice of words. "Now kiss and make up, will you. Yugi has something to say."

Joey laughed and Seto turned bright red, if that was possible, causing an angry blush to his delicate skin. "Damn it, Yami, it's your fault, I'm breathing the same air as this fool. Why in the hell am I hear?" Seto was really getting irritated.

"Yugi, you go ahead, while I get the food and drinks that you fixed earlier. I'm sure Joey would enjoy a little snack." Yami turned to leave the room with a parting comment to the boys. "Hey, can you guys manage not to kill each other before I get back? Yami narrowed his beautiful eyes at the boys.

Seto crossed his legs and readjusted his arm, while he rolled his eyes at Joey. "What you looking at money bags." Joey laid down the manga and posed seductively on the bed, teasing Seto." See some thin' you like?"

"Why you mutt, Yami, get his collar. I smell dog shit."

"Ok, Seto, back off! Yami stood in front of Seto and turned to Joey who had rolled off the bed and was now advancing towards Seto. "Joey, go and sit in the corner, way over there. NOW!"

Yami glared at them both and left the room, shaking his head as he descended the steps.

Yugi tried to remember his little speech hoping his voice didn't crack. "It's about Ryou he's missing. I mean he hasn't called me in three days."

Seto was the first to speak, "What, you asked me over here because pretty boy has ignored you. Damn it, Yugi, I knew this was bullshit."

Yugi jumped at the venom in Seto words, "No Seto, it's not like that. I think something has happened to him. We got to go and help him." Yugi raised his voice but it only came out as a whisper.

Seto, clearly not listening hollowed back at Yugi. " That's enough, I'm out of here." Yugi watched as Seto turned to leave and Joey took the opportunity to strike.

"Ah Seto, chill out man, you just jealous cause Ryou danced with me. Can't stand to be second, Kaiba," chirped Joey.

"Why you street mutt. If he wants you, then clearly he has lost his mind and has little taste."

"Taste, my ass, you shit head, I got style something you ain't ever goin' have." Joey was right in Seto face. "I got heart and soul, and that's all Ryou needs."

Seto could see Joey's nose hairs and it excited him to be so alive and hateful towards the youth. "Yeah, and I guess you both will live in that shack, you call home and share drinks, with your old man. Or maybe you can live on your heart and soul."

"Ok, Kaiba, you like cheap shots, man, bring it on!!"

Poor Yugi looked from Seto to Joey, he couldn't believe they had completely forgotten him and were about to start fighting. Yugi, distraught left the room and ran out the back door behind the game shop, just missing Yami coming up the stairs. Yugi, tears running down his face ran all the way to the local park. 'I'll figure this out by myself. I'll save you Ryou, just hold on.'

Yami could hear the loud voices of Seto and Joey and sat the tray of food and drinks down on the stairs. "This is not good, what's going on?" Taking the stairs two at a time, he ran up the stairs and stood in the door frame, hands on his hips as he looked at the two boys. They were seconds away from physical damage. Neither, boy noticed Yami, or the missing duelist.

"Seto, where's Yugi? Yami was about one minute away from killing those two, but Yugi would never forgive him if he did . "Hey, Seto the stock market just dropped in the gaming field ten precent."

"What did you say?" Seto immediately grabbed his briefcase and flipped it open to see what Yami was talking about.

"I said, WHERE IS MY AIBOU?"

Joey, felt like a fool. "Ah, he was right here a minute ago."

Yami thought he smelled Yugi's cologne 'lustful' in the hallway.

"Really Seto, I expected Joey to lose control and act a fool, but you? Didn't you understand how difficult and important this situation is for Yugi? If anything happens to him, I swear, I will mind crush both of you raving idiots, regardless what Yugi says."

Yami paced the floor, cursing to Ra in his ancient tongue. "Why didn't you just listen to Yugi? I have to find Yugi, I don't know what he might do."

"Ok, Ok, lets go. My car is out back and Joey, you'd better take those shoes off and hold them in your lap, if you are riding with me," barked Seto.

It didn't take long to find Yugi, with his bright pink poka-dot pajamas. Or his unique hair style. He was siting alone, deep in though on a bench, underneath a spot light. Yugi saw the car approach and started to run.

"Yugi, it me Joey," Joey had his head hanging out of the back window as he called Yugi's name.

Expert driver that Seto happened to be, he coasted along beside the little duelist, but Yugi just kept walking. "Just go away. I've got to help Ryou and all you guys want to do is fight."

Joey really felt the pain in Yugi words, "Look Yu, really I'm sorry, man. You know, how Seto really ticks me off."

"Arrrr... enough of this." Seto ground the car into a donut spin and stopped directly in front of Yugi. "Yami, get out and get that brat. Your time is up."

Safely nestled in Yami's lap in the car, Seto drove over the speed limit and headed toward the city. "Ok, moneybags, where are we going? I ain't into no funny shit, especially with you."

For once Seto ignored Joey and smoothly pulled his blue mustang into his private underground parking lot at Kaiba Corp. "Yami, you said this was important, well let's take this business to my office."

"Fine, Kaiba," Joey sulked. "Control freak."

Ooooooo

Yami, held Yugi's hand while he encouraged him to explain the situation, again. This time he spoke directly to the CEO. "Kaiba, Ryou's boyfriend abuses him. He beats him. Ryou tried to hide the bruises, but I found out. Once I knew the true, he had to tell me everything. Remember the butterfly on his shoulder, that he wore at the school play. Well, it was a disguise to cover up his bruises and we also used Tea's body cream. The room was silent and Joey's anger started to build as he clutched the back of a chair in his path.

Yami released Yugi's hand and pushed his boyfriend forward. The courage Yugi showed while he faced Seto and Joey made Yami very proud. He spoke passionately for his friend. "He's so afraid and can't leave. I told Ryou, if he didn't call me every day, I'll tell. Seto, I think Malik cuts Ryou to, he had marks on his arms. I know he locks him up in a closet."

Yugi took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and continued, now turning to Joey so he would understand. " Ryou said he would run away and denied everything, Joey."

"Bastard," Joey lifted up the chair he was clutching and threw it across the room. It landed inches away from Seto. Seto merely looked down at the object and kicked the chair back to Joey. Rage emitted from the two bulls, barely containable. Each in private hells of their own as they remembered the taste of abuse.

Seto glared at Yami," " Yami, you knew about this shit, and you didn't say anything? What kind are friend, are you? This, friendship crap is just that, a bunch of crap."

"Don't blame Yami, Seto. It's my fault, because I didn't say anything to Yami, until now." Tears in full force ran down Yugi's face and he held regrets about his judgement. Everyone for the moment forgot about Joey and Yami caught his movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Joey, wait man, where you going?" voiced Yami. Still holding Yugi, he snapped at Joey.

"Where, don't give me that shit. You expect for me to just sit here. I'm goin' to kick some serious ass and get Ryou out of there." Joey eyes blazed with a fire only Seto would truly understand.

"Joey, you can't listen it's not that easy." Yugi started to shake and he looked to Yami for guidance.

Seto, now back in control, eyed the two love birds and walked to stand in front of Yami. "No, it's not . There is more to this, Yugi. You can't stop now, and I want to know everything, now."

Seto's voice had a scary edge, which Yami found freighted Yugi, so he gently lifted Yugi up into his arms and set him boldly down on top of Seto's huge desk. Next he dried Yugi's tears. "Now that we have your attention, I suppose we have your support as well."

Yami, like Seto, understood authority and used his voice to command it. " Malik Istar holds Ryou's mother and his little brother hostage. It appears Ryou hasn't seen his family in months. If he leaves, well I need not mention what might happen to his family. You can't just go, Joey. Yugi has a plan."

Joey's heart knotted in his chest, but he remained calm. "Joey, if you go now, it would destroy Ryou. Malik would hurt his family. If somebody hurt Serenity or Mokuba..." Yugi's, voice trailed off, but his eyes held such determination even Seto listened.

"Kaiba, you have to find out where Malik is keeping Ryou's family. I believe they are somewhere close in the city. I think he's from Egypt and his father died a year ago, plus he's a big time landlord. The Istar's trade in antiques. Kaiba we don't have much time. After we find his family, we go and get Ryou." Kaiba already had his laptop open and his cell phone was ringing already.

"Joey, I know it doesn't seem like much, but you got to be there for Ryou when we get him out. I know he loves you and if somebody had me, the first person I'd want to see is Yami. You have to figure out a plan on how to get him out of the house. Joey, I hope you will care for Ry, after he is safe."

"Oh yeah, Yugi, after Ryou's safe I'm going to kick that bastard's ass to hell. Now here's my plan. Kaiba, listen up big shot. You got only twelve hours to find them. After that, I'm going in. Yugi, it's been three days and I know what that is like. Malik better pray Ryou is fine. Kaiba, if you can't find his family then I'll beat the information out of him. Plus, we need a private doctor on the site, don't want no news people hanging out, if you know what I mean. Kaiba had the same thoughts as Joey, but his bordered on insanity.

Almost five hours later and lots of coffee Kaiba believed he had a location. The gleam in his eyes was deadly. Joey could barely contain himself, he needed release.

"Yugi, why didn't he tell me? I would have protected him, man."

"Joey, Ryou didn't want you to get hurt, Malik is crazy," spoke Yugi.

"Hey, I ain't afraid of nobody and you know that. Damn it, Yugi, he'd better be ok."

Joey pacing the floor walked over to Kaiba, and whispered in his ear. "You and me, well, we ain't ever goin' be real friends and that's cool. But I'm your partner in this deal. We can't wait any longer and you now it. I ain't letting the law handle that bastard. No way, man! You and me know Ryou's is too soft and he won't say a damn word. That bastard will get off free. Well, Kaiba it ain't goin happen. Both of us are not walking out of that house." Joey breath was hot on Seto's neck and the heat caused the hairs to raise on Kaiba's nape.

Seto felt a rush, he would later compare to a good climax. Yes, Seto wasn't really a psychotic manic, but he was a little insane. For once Seto and Joey agreed and the blood lust felt good. They were going to free Ryou and find his family.

Oooooooo

"How, long have I been here?" Wondered the Ryou. Ryou was content, as day and night became one and he dreamed, comforted by the whispers from his lover, Bakura. After the first night he woke, bathe in sweat and confusion. 'I don't understand, who are you?' Ryou opened his eyes and adjusted his sight to the darkness around him. Surprised his cat eyes were still in tack, along with his enhanced hearing and he could see the beauty of the night and stars still dotted the sky above his head. Yes, in the once cold, damp, and dark prison he didn't feel fear.

Ryou was so beautiful in his dream state, each transformation more sensual than the one before. He found the next time his body stretched the pain was gone. Now, not afraid to touch his new body, he reached behind his back and stroked his long tail, which wrapped around his long tousle and kept him warm.

'I know Malik was anger with me, and I had to be punished - but I met a friend in the dark. Oh, I remember now. Bakura, Bakura,' his name rolled off Ryou's lips in a whisper, and he blushed at the things they did together in the night. He purred as his cry of longing for the other filled the air.

'I want more, please Bakura, come to me.'

The air smelled of roses and Ryou could feel Bakura lift his face to his with gentle paws, as he

scratched the sensitive spot behind his pink ears. Ryou's eyes closed to little slits and he continued to purr deep in his throat at the feelings of love Bakura's touch gave, him. Tonight Bakura just held the silver haired cat-boy close. Later he hoped they would make love.

Insistently, the sound of knocking disturbed his dreams and he could hear Malik on the other side of the door. Hell was back. Fully awake Ryou covered his ears and rolled up into a tight little ball. For some reason the door was jammed and his boyfriend was bared from entering.

"Open the damn door. I know you've done something to it." Malik's anger grew as he threw objects and pounded relentlessly on the door.

The lock would not budge. "Damn it I'll blow it up, if I have to."

Fear returned to the boy as the walls vibrated with the malicious screaming of the other. "Just go away, please leave me to die." Ryou closed his eyes tight and tried to find his lover, he called and later he just prayed never to wake up or for that damn door to open.

Review, Lets start the new year, with Ryou safe, should we continue, do tell...night... Sherabo To all have a safe and happy new year... Hugs and Kisses from Sherabo...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am a writer of Fan Fiction YUGiOH style that's all I do. When asked where my ideas come from I simply reply. I don't have any ideas, I don't create any characters, nor do I publish my work. Oh! I'm just a writer which means I use Takahashi characters, thanks; fan fiction publishes my works, thanks, and my ideas. Ahh…..

Don't you just love this: Enjoy If you are under 16, visits another story, sex, cat boy, violence, and blood. It's only Malik on the loose……. Review, I need encouragement, there are not a lot of stories out there with these guys, and I want to change that…….these white-hair babes are so hottttt…..Lets fill up the pages…….

0ooooooo

Recap: Fear returned to the boy as the walls vibrated with the malicious screaming of the other. "Just go away, please leave me to die." Ryou closed his eyes tight and tried to find his lover, he called and later he just prayed never to wake up or for that damn door not to open.

**Chapter 6: ****Hold Me, I'm Scared**

**"**Bakura, meow . . . ." Nothing worked he was alone. Everything was a lie. The knocking on the door shook so hard, Ryou knew the other would be in soon. Maybe it was only a dream, yet the boy wondered why his lover was not with him, in this moment of terror. Tears streamed down the boy's face. He squeezed his eyes so tight and tried to dream to go back to the dark and the whispers but all he could do was cry, and moan, as he rocked his body back and forth, curled up into a fetal position.

"It was only a dream; I'm goin' die for sure. Maybe I can hide." The boy's faith was sealed because the room only held tombs and coffins for the dead. The slab had become cold to his back and he realizes his clothes were out of reach. Nothing had change. Sobs racked his body as the pounding grew in its intensity. The iron door started to move.

The door squeaked, "Ryou screamed and rolled over onto his side, he didn't want to see Malik's face as he faced death. It was obvious he would be blamed for not opening the door and severely beaten. All the cutting and white bandages used on his body, it was enough. Down, down he fell right off the cold slab, but instead of hitting the floor he floated and underneath his body he felt warm and gentle hands guiding him down to the floor.

"Bakura, you're back. Arms warm and tender wrapped around the naked body of the thin boy. The sobs turned into moans and Ryou snuggled deeper into the chest of his lover.

"Little one, you had only to call my name and I would come."

Ryou clutched at the others neck holding on tight, he kissed every spot his lips could find over and over pulling, grabbing onto his lover so tight, his desperation real and pitiful to watch. Every inch of his body burned with fear. Fear so real he started to scratch and dig at his own skin, twisting and turning in the lap of Bakura. "It hurts, make it stop, make him go away." Blood dripped from his legs and arms as he withered in pain which the frighten boy self inflected out of fear. Bakura restrained the hysterical boy as much as he could, but he wouldn't be comforted. Malik was to close and his trust of Bakura was still so new.

"He's going to kill me, I just know it. He'll kill you too. "Ryou voice dropped to a low whisper. "Please I can't do this anymore, just kill me now."

"He will never touch you again, Ryou."

"You don't understand, he's here, "Ryou wanted to believe but he was like a wounded animal. Every day the demon lover stole a little bit of his soul. Today he would take more.

"Hush," Bakura could only hold the withering boy in his arms he would lick his wounds later.

Ryou heard the door move again and from the corner of his eye, he saw a finger snake around the metal door. The same finger moved around the door and the boy could feel them around his neck. Ryou looked up into the face of Bakura and all he could see was the other. Terror wrapped around his heart and the boy, passed out……. Bakura laughter ringing in his ears, as Ryou screamed for all his weak body was worth. "Help me!"

Ooooooooooo

Yugi's game shop

Joey, walked the floor for the last time, his nerves were shot. One more of Seto's damn lattes and he would explode. "Kaiba, your time is up, man. It's time to go." Joey grabbed his jacket and the manga went flying to the floor but not before he glanced at a cool rescue scene. "Yeah, Ryou I'm coming to get you."

"I said lets go, money bags. You're out of time," Joey poked a finger at Kaiba's back which wrinkled the collar and pissed Kaiba off. Joey looked over the CEO's shoulder and reached forward to point at something on the screen of the famous silver laptop.

"Touch it and you die, mutt." Seto glared at Joey and slammed down the silver case. "Got it, Yami. I found the location of his family, or at least where the boy is being kept. I believe he has them in separate homes. Man, he's not as stupid as I thought. He could be on the move."

Yugi looked at Joey and Seto not sure if he should believe them, because although everyone wanted to bring Ryou home, Yugi also wanted to free his family. But if his family was not found Ryou would never forgive him. Yami, tried to soothe his abiou through the link with a little kiss and Yugi squeezed the tears back he wanted to shed. "Seto will his family be ok?"

"Listen, I called the authorities and they will raid the house because of the drugs he has hidden in the basement. Malik will think it is a drug raid and not a rescue attempt, a cover story. It's happening right now. After the bust I'm going to blow it up, got it. No evidence, no witness. All the people will be safe including his family."

"But what if they are not in there, Seto what if it's the wrong ones," Yugi started to cry again. Yami lifted him up and carried his abiou down the stairs. It was time to go. "Yugi you got to trust us, Seto knows what is best. Now should I leave you here?"

"No Yami, just hug me one more time, I have to be strong for Ryou. I know he will need me."

Yami and Yugi climbed in the back seat of Seto's Road Runner, which Roland had driven over while he conducted the search for the boy's family. Two other cars followed at a distance in case Malik got away. Seto was playing for keeps.

Joey on alert set up front with Kaiba. "You didn't find them, did ya?" Joey whispered.

"Shut up, mutt," Seto hissed back at Joey.

"Listen Seto, I ain't stupid, I saw that last message to Roland ya sent to him on the PC, I gotta know." He readjusted his balls which needed to be scratched and took his shirt out of his pants.

Seto took the next corner at top speed, "We get the boy, that's all you need to know."

"Up yours Seto, I want to know if I gotta beat the crap out of that freak to find out where Ryou's family is." Seto arched an eyebrow up and smirked at Joey. Maybe he wasn't so dumb after all. This just might be fun. At least Joey was not a nerd.

"Seto did ya."

"Damn it, you want baby-face to hear you," hissed Seto between teeth.

Joey closed his gaping month, but he waited for Seto's reply.

"Joey, I'll get the information we need, you just get our princess out safely. If anything happens I swear I will kick your ass. Don't get in my way, got it."

"Damn it, Seto like I said to ya earlier, we ain't ever goin' be friends but this is not about your ass. It's about Ryou. When he's out you can go back to being the bastard we all love."

"Hey, what you two talking about and why are those two cars following us." Yami's deep voice joined the conversation.

One more street, Seto slowed down and brought the car to a stop two houses away. The other cars stopped at escape routes around the block.

"Hey, why are we stopping, money bags?"

"Listen I called the police, don't want no trouble," Seto glanced at Joey. Joey jumped out of the car his hands sweating, muscles tense, balls straining.

"Listen, I don't know this guy, and I don't have to. They are all the same, shit! He will not give up without a fight and Yugi you ain't goin like this, but once I get in, I'll do whatever I have to, it's Ryou all the way. We get him out and leave. It's that easy."

"Yeah, Kaiba that easy," Joey's eyes roamed over the right pants leg of Seto, he bumped up next to the CEO startling him for a moment. "You got something for me Seto,"

"What, you talking about," Joey must have seen the gun, Seto had underestimated the boy.

"I know what you got in them pants and it ain't a boner. I saw you." Joey smiled.

"Ok, Joey, back seat under the cup holder, just push the red button."

Just as the officers arrived Joey pounded on the door and Malik peaked out the window. He'd almost broken into the room but something caused the door to swing back; it was actually wedge tighter than the lock could have provided. "Damn it, I will just blow it up." He scrambled back up the stairs just in time to hear the news flash about one of his houses. Oh well, mom was in the way. Now I will have two little bitches all to myself. How delicious. He started looking around for the ingredients needed to make a bomb, when the pounding on the door interrupted his play.

"Open up, Malik, we know you are in there."Joey screamed out. He forgot about secrecy.

Malik looked through the little peak whole and smiled. "Ohhhh the big one is here. So you missed your little pet, how sweet, maybe we can all have a party." Malik open the door and Joey pushed his way in. His fist immediately collided with Malik's jaw sending the psycho sprawling across the floor.

"Where is he?" Already a tooth lay on the waxed floor.

"Joey you promised we would try and talk first." Squeal Yugi.

Malik wiped the blood dripping from his busted lip and smile, it tasted good. "Mmmm."

"I said where he is?" Not one for patience Joey started to crack his knuckles preparing for his killer punch.

Quickly Malik assessed the situation and smiled innocently at the officers behind Joey. His eyes lingered on Seto Kaiba. "Officers this man assaulted me." Pointing his finger at Joey he allowed it to tremble a little bit. Shamelessly Malik turned around and faced Kaiba, "Maybe if you ask me nicely I can help. Is there a problem, I was just watching a little news." With a slight wave of his head pale blond bangs brushed Seto's cheek and he moaned under his breath.

"You bastard cut the crab, you know why we are here." Joey moved in to strike the man again but Seto grabbed his arm.

Malik pretended to cringe in fear and raised his hand up to cover his face. "Officer please help me I don't even know this boy."

The officer taken in by Malik, frowned up at Joey, "Listen you can't go around punching folks."

Joey growled, "Suck up."

Seto slid up to Malik and spoke softely for his ears only. He could smell the blood on his lips and something else. "You can give us the boy and we will just walk away. He doesn't belong to you anymore."

"Oh, I got the big boys attention, so you want to play, maybe we can make a trade, just how big are you?" Malik allowed his eyes to scan Seto's lean body. He closed the gap between himself and Seto and reached behind the CEO padding his firm ass with his hands.

Seto didn't acknowledge the gesture or show the least bit of concern. "Touch me again Malik, if you dare." Seto grabbed Malik's balls and squeezed just enough to cause pain. Malik pulled back just enough to show his lack of fear.

With his balls still in Seto's palm, the psycho turned slightly to face Joey and the officer, brushing his lips against Seto's cheek. "Are you looking for the pretty boy, my roommate, he was so kind to me."

The officer stepped forward between Joey and Malik with the determinate to do his job without getting hurt. Malik leaned into Seto's hold on his balls and started to rotate his hips.

Clearly the officer was uncomfortable with Malik action and he want to get out of this mess. "Yes, the boy, we were informed you have him here against his will, sir. I have a warrant to search the property." The officer held out a piece of paper for Malik to take.

"You're a sick bastard," Seto released the offensive mass of flesh and wiped his hands on his pants.

Malik smiled and adjusted his pants; he enjoyed the feel of Seto groping his crotch. This game was getting interesting. " Ahh. . . the boy, Ryou I think that's his name. He wanted to go and visit his mother, so I gave him some money." Malik smirked. "He earned it. That was two days ago."

"Liar, I know he is here," cried little Yugi. He started to shake and ran to stand beside Joey.

Malik knew the group would never find the room in which Ryou laid as a prisoner. It was sealed off by spells. Even if they found the room it would be impossible to open the door. "Now why would I lie, you guys are so strong. I might get hurt."

Joey lunged at Malik again, but Seto held him back." This is getting us nowhere," Barked Seto. "Joey where's the blue prints look for small room, basements, and shelters. This is an old house." Malik licked his tongue around his lips and winked at Seto.

"Yugi, have you ever been here? Where is Ryou's room, maybe there is something in there that can help us." Seto a commander by nature ignored the officers and took control. He needed to find the boy before this sneaky dog hurt anyone else.

The entire room was suddenly charged with pure energy and it hit Yugi hard almost knocking him off his feet. Yami caught the little duelist in his arms and with a little push from his heart he gave his kuri a kiss.

"Yami, can't you hear them," Yugi cried out to his Yami. His eyes were extremely bright glowing like little diamonds and filled with joy was his smile. "Joey, don't you smell the flowers?" Yugi was confused as to why everyone was going the wrong way. Couldn't they hear the music?

Yugi's gentle soul united with the heart of his friend and the whispers spoke to him. A gentle breeze filled the air around Yugi and he shuttered. It felt so good causing him to sway. Oh yes, Ryou's lover was extremely sexy and knew no other way to communicate to those on an earthly plane of existent. Yugi's eye lids became heavy almost trance like, and he walked on.

"Yami, I can feel Ryou and I hear voices. This way hurry, we don't have much time." Yugi had a way with spirits, it seemed they loved him. So Yami was not surprised and convinced Seto and Joey to follow. But later he would also have a little talk with Yugi. It appeared this spirit was very aggressive and quite physical. 'I won't have wondering spirits caressing my little abiou, hands off!" It was time Yugi learned how to say no!

"Just keep an eye on this guy, Joey, don't let him out of your site," barked Yami.

"You too Yami, I got it. Just find Ryou, will ya."

Closing his eyes, Yugi started to smile and a very, very high blush appeared on his cheeks. "This way Seto, I can hear him calling me. It's down those stairs."

Malik started to run the other way but it was blocked by Joey. "Going somewhere, ass hole?"

"He'll never be yours, boy. You're too weak, ha ha" Malik hissed out the words for Joey to hear.

"Shut up, when this is over I'm goin rearrange your face."Pervert.

"He likes the big one, he told me so. Look how he takes control and leaves you with me. I think Ryou would be glad to have his big cock in his ass." Malik laughed as his eyes tried to figure out an escape route. But all the exits were blocked by officers. Finding Ryou was not the problem, but Kaiba was very dangerous. His eyes glowed with blood lust.

"Seto, hurry up before I kill this bastard, he's riding my last nerve." Joey dragged Malik to a room just down the hall and tied him to a chair. "This should hold you for now." Frustrated and pissed off by the words from Malik, Joey put a rag in his mouth, torn from a bed sheet, and waited.

Quickly Yugi found the room, but his legs wouldn't move and his hands wouldn't let him open the door. The air around it was heavy and hot. Each time Yugi or Yami got closer the fires of hell seem to surround them.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Is this the room?" Seto rowed his eyes upward.

Yami felt the fear radiate off Yugi and it physically burned his body. "Stop it, whoever you are, and leave my lover alone."

Seto looked around confused. "Must be that shadow, shit. That is all I need now."

Yami was getting hotter and Yugi almost fell to the floor. "Listen you perverted spirit, you brought my kuri here to this spot and I am sure Ryou is on the other side. You know Yugi will not hurt him and I am not leaving my lovers side. So open this damn door and leave my baby alone. I'm Yami; you don't want me as and your enemy."

The doors started to groan and Yugi step back fully awake. The door continued to move on its own in the most ghostly of fashions. "Yami what happen? Is Ryou in there?" Yugi poked his tri colored head around the corner of the door. "Oh my god Yami, look………………."

OOOOOOOooooooooo

Mokuba: Ok, I get it bigger is not better, but big is good?

Sherabo: Go to bed.

Mokuba: Ok, please review, and let us know what you think……. Thanks for letting me entertain you……


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am a writer of fantastical fictional works of art, designed and own by Takahashi and company. I've always wanted to say that. This story is based on the song Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. 

Violence, angst abounds in this short chapter, but I had to write it in order to move on. Strange. Ryou is toured by a cruel lover, visited by a sex spirit, and can't decided who to give his love to, hey, Yugioh 100 all the way.

**Chapter 7: Yugi, Is that you?**

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay there broken and naked_

_My love is just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

"Oh, my god, Ry, is that you?"

Huddle on a metal slab a small naked body shivered in the room which smelled of dead flowers, or was it just dried flowers. His lower body seemed to be covered in blood or red roses. There was a very faint glow surrounding the slab and a mist hovered over the boy's body, almost as a protection shield around the boy. The boy turned his head towards the door because he thought he heard the voice of his dearest friend. A very cruel joke, but he hoped against hope any way. 

Yami watched the glowing around Ryou and realize he was indeed protected by some kind of spell. "Yugi see if you can go to him, I will try and break this spell."

"Yami, it's so cold."

"Just go baby, you'll be safe. It's not going to hurt you, the little bastard. I'm well aware of the games he likes to play I felt what he did to you earlier."

Yugi lowered his head, embarrassed because he thought about the little caresses the spirit gave him. Even Yami had not touched him so intimately. 'Owww.'

Ryou eyes fluttered open at the sound Yugi's voice. "Yugi, is it really you?" 

"Ryou, Joey and Seto are with me and Yami is cleansing the chambers, there are spells that bin you to this room. Plus, I met your friend, he led me to you, but I don't think he likes people. He touched me."

Yugi's eyes were riveted on his friend, and for a moment the young duelist was lost in another sensation. 'I know I should feel guilty, but the light breeze and cool caress of Bakura claws raking the inside of his legs wouldn't go away. The gentle nipping of his sack which stopped at the head of his penis warmed his body and he whimpered. Yugi felt soft warm, yet cool pads squeeze his balls, but it was the 

softness of fur tickling his virgin opening that sent chills up Yugi's spine and he started to swoon again. Someone or something was fondling the boy's privates and he enjoyed it.

"Yugi, Yugi!" whispered Ry.

"Ah . . . Ry, sorry" blushing Yugi had to clear his head as the scent of roses only he could smell left the room.

"Yugi, please I can't let Joey see me like this. Please help me." Ryou now fully awake looked around for his clothes and remembered . . . . "Where is he . . . .?" He tried to rise up, but the scratches he'd inflicted on his own body were so deep they prevented the boy from moving and, his legs were bleeding and ached horribly. "Ahh . . . . I can't move Yugi, everything hurts."

Yugi took off his blue jacket and covered his dear friend's body as best as he could. Yugi's heart broke to see Ryou so abused, but he was alive and that was enough. "I missed you at school and I had to come. Are you in much pain? Here hold on to me, love. I'll protect you now."

'I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry,' thoughts of love flowed over Yugi. He had to be strong and give his strength to Ryou. 'Ry was so beautiful, and all smiles just a few days ago.' He sniffed. 'How could things go so sour in such a short time? Please let him be ok, I love him so. I'm not going to cry. . . . '

The battered, starving boy wrapped his arms around little Yugi's neck and wept tears of pain mixed with relief, yet his body was still covered in a blanket of fear; his eyes scanned the room for the other. 

Braced between Yami and Yugi, Ryou stood up on his feet and attempted to walk out of the room. At the same time Seto and Joey were dragging Malik across the floor down the hall, where his attempt at trying to escape was stopped. They had him pinned down in another room preparing to question the criminal. "Malik, don't even try to leave this room, at least not in one piece," barked Joey.

"Yugi! HAVE YOU FOUND RYOU! Yelled Kaiba.

"YES KAIBA! He's right here. You don't have to scream." Yugi and Yami appeared from around the corner and attempted to walk pass the three, but Malik saw the broken boy first. 

"Ryou, please help me." Malik pretended to be in pain. "I'm your boyfriend and they are hurting me. Tell them I would never harm you or your family. You know how much your mother means to me." The tiniest of smiles crooked and sinister spread around the psycho's face and slanted eyes locked with frighten brown orbs.

"No!" Ryou stopped at the cruel words coming from Malik. He was trapped and his face went completely white. Suddenly Ryou head filled up with images of horror involving his mother and brother's safety. Malik was capable of serious pain. He'd been selfishly thinking of his own well being and forgot why he endured all the suffering and pain daily. "Seto, Joey what are you doing, please stop! Officers help my boyfriend."

Seto realized what was happening and moved to block Malik's view from Ryou. "Yami get the boy out of here, now."

Ryou struggled with his last remaining strength and wiggled out of the two duelist arms. "No, you can't do this. I won't let you hurt my boyfriend. He's my lover, officers. We were only playing around." The lies caught up in his throat and came out slowly. 

Joey was completely confused, because he lived in the moment and didn't understand why Ryou would want to protect this monster. "What, Ryou you don't have to protect him, just trust me?" Joey pleaded with his eyes for Ryou to understand.

"It's you who doesn't understand," Ryou was on his knees, crying. "I . . . I need him."

Malik pulled at the arm of the CEO and cooed up to Seto, "See he needs me."

"We came to save you. It's ok. He'll never touch you again, that animal." Joey tightens his hold on Malik's arms and Seto was ready to smash his head in.

He'd had enough of these games. "Listen I know the games you are trying to play." Seto hissed out the words into Malik's ear. Malik moaned at the sound of the words and breathe fowl air on Kaiba neck. He smiled. Yes the big one, smell of fresh soap, heavy musk, fruity, and aromatic. He'd let this one do whatever he wanted. "Why would I want to touch the boy when you are so much more suitable to my games?"

"Swine," Seto ground out the words between his teeth. "You'll regret the day you first touch him. You see he belongs to me and I am one jealous bastard. Yeah, you feel that blade right next to your chest. I could slit your throat right here and I wouldn't give a shit that saw me. I don't like scum bags like you. Joey on the other hand would have to look into pretty boys face and feel guilt."

"Oooo. . . keep talking dirty, big boy."

The officers were confused and ordered Seto and Joey to let Malik go. He then causally walked over to the grief stricken boy, who had tears running down his cheek. Malik ran a jagged finger nail along his cheek bone, drawing blood at the end of the trail. Ryou whimpered, "Yes, that's my sweet baby, we need to let your mother know you are a good boy and doing fine. I'm sure she's a little worried about you, not showing up for your visit, but I'll be nice and call her to arrange another one, for tomorrow. 

What little light that had shown in his face turned to a dark cloud. He tried to smile and keep up the act, but the tears continued to fall. "Officers this was all a misunderstanding, please go," the words died on his lips. 

Even a fool could see this was not right. "Hay kid, you don't have to go with this man."

Joey pleaded with his eyes again and hoped Ryou would understand, but it didn't work. Ryou leaned into the unwanted embrace and started to close his eyes as he descended to hell.

"No Ryou, I won't let you, he's evil." Yugi lashed out and ran in front of Ryou, pulling his friend out of Malik arms. He had to shock Ryou back to reality. 

Malik in a fit of rage swung his arm out and hit the little duelist across the face. As he fell to the floor, you would have thought the earth started to move.

"Yugi" roared Yami, the eye blazed on his head. "How dare you touch my light . . . .?"

Seto's foot collided with Malik neck and pinned him down to the floor chocking the air out of his body. Yami started to attack, but seeing his light on the floor he went to him first. 

"Yami, please I want to go home." Yugi eyes misted with tears and he turned his face away from Ryou, into the shoulder of his comfort and source of strength.

Yami gathered his little aibou in his arms and gently touched his face where a bruise started to form. Ryou found his legs and stood between Seto and Yami. "I didn't ask you to come, please just go. I'm so sorry Yugi; I didn't want you to be hurt ever."

"Don't touch him, you call him friend." Yami had murder in his eyes. It took great control not to unleash his true powers. Powers even Yugi didn't know he had. 

"Yami, don't, I'm ok, Please Yami we came here to help my friend, I won't leave without him, I won't. I know you love me, but I love him too. You can't ask me to leave him with this monster. Don't you see?"

Yugi looked deep into Yami's eyes and filled their link with his fear which Yami immediately spirited away, causing Yugi to relax. "You see Yami, when I'm hurt or afraid you're there to hold and protect me. Who will protect Ryou?"

"That's enough, Kaiba get him," bellowed Yami. "Ryou you heard Yugi, you're coming with us." 

Malik felt corned and backed away towards the officers, but not soon enough. "I swear boy, I'll kill them, and I will strip the flesh from each one of their limbs, bone to bone." Ryou turned and faced the darkness of Malik, eyes wide with terror. To long he had lived in fear and now he just couldn't break the hold. "Please Seto let him go, please."

"You'll never see them again, never." Malik just laughed, as Joey lifted Ryou up in his arms and carried him over his shoulder, out of the room. "You'll never see them again, boy." Malik cries were muffed as Seto's foot went down on his wind pipe and crushed his neck with the ball of his shinny black boot. Not enough to kill him but the psycho would most likely ever speak again. Only extensive medical treatment would be able to repair his neck. His skin turned a ghastly yellow and his eyes closed, but suddenly bulged open and had a fixed stare at Ryou handing over Joey's back.

Ryou watch as the only chance to find his mother and brother slipped away before his eyes. "Noooo"

Joey whispered to his friend but it was on deft ears. "Ryou, it's ok baby, we know everything. I've got you protected." All Ryou could see were the eyes and the mouth of Malik as they moved forming the 

words 'all dead,' on his lips. The boy fainted in Joey arms. The last words he spoke were mother. . . Forgive me.

Oooooooooooooo

This was not easy to write, but you got to have a little pain. There is a rainbow somewhere. . . .Review…..

Mokuba: Did my brother really do that?

Sherabo: Mokuba this is it. Go to bed.

Mokuba: Well, he should have. . . .

Sherabo: Seth, I need a little help in here. .

Mokuba: Oh! Gotta go, my uncle will kill me . . . Please review, I just gotta know, byeeeee


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am a writer and Takahashi is the owner of the Characters. 'Whispers' are owned by Skillet and I thank both for the inspiration and a special thanks to a little kitten I know that inspired this story.

In the last chapter Ryou was rescued from one mad man only to face more problems. Sit back and enjoy. This is my first Ryou/Bakura and I must admit I really love that boy.

Ooooooooooooooo

**Recap:** _Joey whispered to his friend but it was on deft ears. "Ryou, it's ok baby, we know everything_. _Give me.' I've got you protected" All Ryou could see were the eyes and mouth of Malik as they moved forming the words 'all dead' on his lips. The boy fainted in Joey's arms. The last words he spoke were 'mother . . . for_

Ooooooooooooooo

Chapter 8: I'll rise from Hell and Win

Yugi was completely hysterical as Kaiba's private hospital transport secretly drove Ryou to a private hospital on the outskirts of town, of which Kaiba was a big ass stock holder. Ryou would be treated without anyone knowing the extent of his injuries and the said Malik would also receive some sort of aid. The only reason in hell Seto allow some aid to Malik was the simple fact Yugi witnessed his act of violence. If the situation had been totally left up to him, well we won't say what the outcome would have truly been, will we.

Yami held tightly onto his aibou in the limo that followed the transport to the hospital and Yami stroked his face in an attempt to wash away the anxiety the resent events caused him. The violence started by Joey and Kaiba had escalated into a war of sorts and completely fell apart which unleashed a side of Kaiba known only to Mokuba. Yugi, the kind hearted person he was, almost lost his stomach.

"Yami, I can still hear the sound of Kaiba's boot digging in his neck. Is he alive? Yami, please tell me we didn't kill him. Yami!!"

"Now, now hush baby. He's not dead, but why are you so worried about that dog? In my land we would have cut off his . . . . ."

"Stop it Yami, I don't care, and don't say it. I understand he did horrible things to my friend. But I am not a killer. Ryou, he will be safe, won't he? "Yugi couldn't stop shaking, and Yami held him tighter. He cradled Yugi's head against his own heaving chest and brushed the now wet golden bangs from his tear stained face. "Why Yami, why are people so cruel?" His sobs tore at the fragile lining of his heart, he hurt so badly.



Yami thoughts ran right next to Kaiba's, 'How dare he strike my Yugi. Yami touched the bruise and sent out a silent dead wish. 'I would condemn him to a living hell, if I could have without upsetting Yugi. '

The transport pulled up to a smooth stop with Joey walking swiftly next to the moving gurney, holding on to Ryou's hand, while he lay unconscious. Kaiba had stayed behind at the house to make sure all evidence of Ryou's existence and the violence were erased. Malik was taken to another undisclosed location known only to Kaiba. Kaiba didn't become the CEO of a successful company by spreading his business around.

Those were the events which happened two days ago, now two sadden friends set outside the room of their best friend, worried and hurt. When Ryou woke he was in a hospital bed and in a fog. Expecting to be in a dark room on a cold slab, or at least wet from cold water being thrown in his face, but here he was on a soft bed with light everywhere. He screamed, it was his only form of communication.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh Malik, where are they? I remember now, it was Yugi, he told his friends everything. They . . . . They killed my Mother, mommy . . . forgive me. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….."

Ryou tried to get up, but his arms were strapped to the bed. "What is this?" Joey and Yugi eargerly opened the door in hopes Ryou had calmed down from the morning.

He looked at their faces and screamed out at them. "Why am I bound to this bed? I leave one prison and I find I am in another. You fill me with drugs and you call me friend. "

"Ryou, you don't understand. When we brought you to the hospital, you were bleeding and unconscious. After you woke up, and then Joey tried to explain what happen, you started to freak out and tried to leave through the window. You wouldn't listen to anybody. You just wanted Malik. "

"Shut up, I don't believe you? How could you Yugi," Ryou struggled against the leather straps in vain. "I trusted you with my secrets, and you tell them to Joey and Kaiba, the stupid and insane. Who else did you tell? Why not just put up a sign. Ahh!! DID you ever stop to think what would happen to my mother and brother? Did you, did you FRIEND!!"

"Ryou, Kaiba promised he would find them."

"But I was only a phone call away, I only had to serve him again and now I just don't know, I just don't know. I may never see my mommy again and I worked so hard please him. "Ryou pulled his body from side to side but he just couldn't get away.

"Stop it, just leave, and don't come back! JUST GO!! I don't want to see any one of you ever again. "

The boy filled with grief, just turned away from their voices and sobbed into his already soaked pillow. 'They destroyed my life. I have nothing, no family; only disloyal friends. Where are you my whispers?'

The sobs would have sent the weak boy to the floor had not the leather straps held him in place. He was so miserable. So twisted were his thought of grief at the loss of his mother and brother he would have lived a thousand days and nights under the psychic fool, just to protect them. Now they were all 

gone. His life had no meaning without his family. 'How could Yugi do this to him? Kaiba, Kaiba I remember him. .. '

Joey approached the bed, but Ryou screamed out in horror, which alerted nurses in attendance outside to get in touch with Kaiba. The staff had been instructed to watch the boy closely and report any changes in the boy's condition. Things were not looking good on the first floor of the "Blue Dragon Memorial Hospital."

Ryou continued to sob but he settled down a little, he did not want any more drugs and the boys just waited again outside Ryou's room, hoping Ryou would change his mind. Joey knew in his heart it was not Ryou's true feelings but it still hurt.

"Heh! Yugi, do you think we did the right thing? Ya know!" Joey folded his long legs under his body and tried not to feel a ring of truth in any of Ryou's words.

"Don't Joey, I know in my heart even if he never wants to see me again, and it was a chance I took. We did the right thing. Yami told me this might happen, but I had to make a choice. I did the right thing in telling you. Have you forgotten what Ryou went through?"

"Nah, it's just so hard right now, he's so upset and he blames us for everything. That damn Kaiba I hope he's telling the truth or I'm dead meat."

"Well I don't give a damn!!" choked out Yugi, who never cursed.

Joey arched his eye brow and took some of Yugi's strength, "Yeah, you're so cool, Yugi. If you can wait than I'm wit' ya, man. Yeah' all the way, man."

Joey reached over and pulled his little buddy down beside him on the floor next to Ryou's room and they held hands in friendship, forging a bond of patience and strength between each other to get through this for Ryou.

Yugi, dubbed 'Mr. Cuddle-bug', leaned against Joey and whispered his thoughts, "Joey, I heard the doctors talking to Kaiba. He didn't know I was looking for him at the surgeons office, you know the one that stitched up Ry's legs. The doctor said Ry had broken bones in his arms and legs that had not been set in a hospital, but mended on their own. He had bruises all over his back and there were signs of possible. ... I can't say it. He has suffered so much and we never know. The cuts on his legs will take a while to heal, because he is so weak and he has lost a lot of blood already, plus they don't know when the last time he had eaten. Maybe four to five days. Its' my entire fault, I know. "

"Don't Yugi; you're not that bastard Malik. He was an animal that needed to be put down;" Joey stood up and spit in a nearby trash can, his anger growing all over again at Yugi words. "You tried to keep a promise to a friend, that's important, yah know, like a pledge, honor and shit. You can't really break that."



Yugi put his head down and tried his hardest not to cry, without much success.

"Look man, why don't you call Yami he can bring us something to eat and we will come up with something to help Ryou." Joey set back down next to Yugi and waited for him to contact his soul mate. He only wished that one day he might have a mate of his own to comfort him in times of stress.

"Mutt, hay! If Yami sees you cuddling up to Yugi, I don't think he will be very happy. Can't make up your mind?" Kaiba appeared from hells gate, according to Joey, and he thought things couldn't get any worst.

"Stuff it, Kaiba; this ain't any of your business?" Joey stood up and faced his rival. "Yeah, why don't you go and count your damn money, cause without it, ya ain't got nothin' goin'." Things were back to normal in the Kaiba vs. Joey game.

"Ump, let's see. Mutt, out of his league, tried to play hero, but still a mutt on the outside looking out." Kaiba thought this was rather clever and nodded towards Yugi.

"Yugi, maybe I can get a complete sentence out of you, what's going on, some nurse came to get me, said Ryou was awake and losing it. Let me see, this is room two -six-two, Ryou's room and you two came to see him. Looks like the mutt brought some flowers that are hand picks, old, what the hell. So why you are two outside his room, huddled together, gathering dust and he's inside all alone?" Seto just ran his fingers through his hair in aspiration.

"Kaiba, Ry doesn't want to see anybody, especially Joey. I can't really explain, and the doctors say he's not eating. "

"Ok, let me get this straight, boys. We have an emotionally unstable brat, and he's in control. He's been unconscious for almost two days, wakes up to hell and we want him to eat food. Oh, and let's not forget while he is eating we conveniently strapped him to a bed and we wonder why he's out of him mind. Who's the fool? I wonder."

Seto kicked the door and stormed right into Ryou's room. Somebody had to fix this shitty shit. "Ok Ryou, why are your friends outside, moaning and you are alone moaning. Personally I think the blond belongs on the floor outside, but I was under the impression given your poor taste in men you're in love with him, wanting the dog. Whatever this love crab is, it's nothing but a problem.

The coverlet on the bed just moved allowing Seto to know he was alive. So the CEO just assumed Ryou was properly underneath crying his eyes out. Humming his shoulders he pulled up a chair next to the lump and continued to talk. "Ok, let me get this straight. Pretty boy, likes dog boy, dog boy saves pretty boy from the big bad monster, and becomes a hero. Hero eats dirt. Oh yeah!! Tall handsome CEO, desired by all who looks upon his face, wants to get into pretty boy's pants and I'm in your room. I know you ain't got much on under that sheet. WOW, must be my day. Hell as much as I hate to admit it he loves you, I just want good sex. Thinking about your smooth creamy skin, tight ass, and slender hips get me hard. Want to see" Seto could see the coverlet state to shift and shake.



"Mmm . . . maybe I should just crawl under the covers and take you now." On that last comment the trimmers stopped and Seto realized that wasn't the wisest thing to say, considering all Ryou had been through.

"Shit, well I am a bastard."Ok, Ryou enough. Seto grabbed the coverlet and ripped it away exposing the fragile boy. Ryou whimpered at the thought that Seto would rape him, but he wasn't completely against the idea either, not the rape, but Seto taking control of him. You see Seto always appeared bigger than life and glowed with a power which command respect or homage.

Ryou's eyes grew bigger than Yugi and more tears gathered in the long lashes which surrounded his chocolate eyes. 'Damn he is so helpless and glorious. My luscious whip cream, I could lick every inch of your body and still want more. Down boy, I gotta get these hormones in line. 'Seto's thought were running wild.

"Honesty, I'm not that desperate. Just relax while I take these straps off your arms. "

Still beautiful in his distress, the boy reminded Seto of a frighten doe or a small bird who's heart is beating so fast he will die if not comforted quickly. Tears still held in check behind a wall of fear were about to consume the now boy/child, time was running out. CEO knew that look, God he'd seen it in Mokuba's eyes the day they arrived at the orphanage and the moment he tried to kill him in Death T.

Ryou's eyes never left the CEO hands, and he watched as Seto gently massage the tender skin around his wrist. Faintly, but visible Seto could see old razor marks across his arms, which caused him to flinch. 'Why had I not seen these before? Damn I've been close enough many times.'

"Ryou, I will take care of you. You don't ever have to fear anything or anyone again. As much as I want to make love to you I would never force you. You do believe that…?"

Ryou looked up at Seto and nodded. Seto only chased him and kissed him, but he never hurt him. "Yes," he whispered. His voice shaking.

Seto raised his voice to get Ryou's attention and he held his face firmly in the palm of his large but gentle hands. Seto's presence meant attention and for that reason Ryou always felt a small amount of fear tempered with awe and surprisingly comfort. If anyone had the nerve to defy Malik it was Seto. Some part of the delicate boy would greedily welcome Seto's advances. The CEO didn't know but a little more pushing and Ryou would be his for the taking. Ryou enjoyed Seto's lips pressed against his on some level. Sure Joey made his heart flutter, and he felt all warm inside. But Seto caused every nerve in his body to react and he would become either overly heated or humbly submissive or afraid. Seto was like a roller coaster ride. 'I'll scream, and feel like I'm going die, but I want to ride it fast and hard.'

Just for a spit second Ryou blushed at his conflicting thoughts especially' riding Seto'.

"Ryou snap out of it. I don't have all day to hold your hand, even if you are a hot little shit. Come here."



Ryou lay his head on Seto's chest, since Seto had moved to the bed and with every comforting circle Seto drew on his back torrents of tears fell soaking Seto's black cashmere sweater. "Damn it Ryou, you're worst than Mokuba."

"Ump . . . I'm . . . soryy Kaiba." Ryou climbed a little closer to Seto, enjoying the warmth Seto provided.

Seto continued to comfort the boy and Ryou was almost completely in his lap, feeling save in the arms of one so strong.

"Listen, you little shit, if you tell anybody about this I swear, I'll change my mind and rape you for sure. You got that." Even with the awful words his hands had gentle strokes, so Ryou was not afraid. Seto was only being himself and the boy understood.

"Ump . . . ok . . ." finally after forever, the tears turned to sobs and Ryou grab Seto free arm and swiped his nose and eyes, like a small child.

"Sniffs. . . ."

"Ryou, ahhhhhhhh. . . you little shit, look at my sleeve. I think I'll kill you anyway. You have any idea how expensive my clothes are. Shit to all SHIT!"

"Sniffs. . . I can't help it. . ." Ryou started to shake and he just wanted to die.

"Ok. . . Ok. . . I get it, just . . . . Oh, hell Ryou." Seto pulled the exhausted boy completely into his lap and cradled him tightly for a moment. Ok, you want to talk, fine, but if you say one thing about that blond while you are in my arms, I will let you drop to the floor."

Ryou stiffen, but kept silent, he didn't want to lose this warmth. "Ok, Ok, I take it back spill it, all of it."

"Seto I'm so ashamed. You guys saw me, in the room." Ryou's voice quivered and he started to shake again.

"No way Ryou, don't you dare start with the 'nose – job' again."

This time Seto was pissed and used his 'board of directors' voice on the boy. "Damn it, listen baby, stop it." With his thumb he wiped away those tears, while Ryou looked into the most beautiful azure eyes he'd ever seen. Seto called him baby.

"You've not the first or the only kid to have a sick psycho lover, hell Yugi is probably the only prissy virgin

in the country. And when he dose finally do it, it will be with an ex spirit. You got problems? Joey's got a drunk for a dad and he sleep in the park when his dad has his week end parties. Hell, I'm sure he got stories you'd never hear. He has no idea I know about it and I make sure nobody fucks with him when he sleep on the street. You better not say a word about it. He might be an ass hole but the boy's got pride and guts. My old man took a leap out of a twenty-two foot high rise office building. Do you think I was born a bastard?"



"I don't think you're so bad Kaiba," Ryou wiggled his ass deeper into Seto's lap and brushed his goin though the fiber of his tight black leather pants.

"Listen if you keep on talking like that Ryou and my hands will open up the back of your gown all the way down and I will not be responsible for my actions. Quit moving around!!"

Seto's hands moved and cupped the boy's ass and gently squeezed the small but firm cheeks. 'Damn it I knew he would feel this good.' Seto sighed and Ryou closed his eyes for a moment. Seto's touch though unexpected was gentle.

"Listen, call me Seto, that'll piss the mutt off," he smirked. "I'm not a gentle lover. I would take you Ryou and posses you completely. I don't believe you really want that. I'm mean at work and I'm mean in bed. Don't take my kindness for weakness or love. I despise weakness in others and that is what you are, weak. Eventually I'll get tire of your crying and need to cuddle, so I would toss you out. "

"Ryou eyes brimmed up with fresh tears and he screamed out at Seto even striking out at him with his arms. "I don't give a damn about you or anybody any more. There's nothing left here for me!! You. . . took it all away."

Ryou actually hit the CEO and crumbled into a little shell sobbing once again. It seems the time for talking was at an end.

"My little koi, if I can be so bold, at least while we are alone, I can wish." Seto switched angles so his sleeve wouldn't become the tissue, but Ryou just grabbed his sweater and wiped his nose again.

Seto growled at the boy, set him down on the bed and leaned over him for his last speech. "Ok, you'll listen and next come with me."

"Listen up, on the other side of that door is life. You either face it with your head held high or you stay and hide in this room, till hell comes and claims your soul. Yugi will be by your side forever and Joey would follow you to hell if you gave him the time of day, he loves you. Anybody else got something to say then they got me to deal with a horny CEO whom is not always happy. What is your choice going to be? "

"Ok, Seto, I'm ready, I'll go with you." Seto would help him though this and he just might be able to face the world. Maybe he wasn't completely alone. Ryou slowly stepped outside the room with Seto standing behind him.

"Joey, Yugi, I'm so sorry for the things I said to you earlier. I didn't mean them. We'll not all of it. I just feel so bad right now, and I."

"Stop it Ryou, you don't have to apologize to anybody, you have the right to hurt." Seto glared at the two and dared them to say anything.



Yugi only had eyes for his friend and he ran the short three steps to his embrace. "Ry, its ok, just let me be your friend again. That's all I want."

"Ok, enough of this friendship shit, I got a busy day. Ryou are you coming. If you guys want to come, then fall in line." Seto glazed down at the ninety pound boy and he gave him strength. Joey noticed the look, but decided he would deal with that later. Ryou was talking and that was all that matter.

"Shit Kaiba are you ever not a jerk? Where are we going anyway?" Joey didn't like the way Ryou responded to Seto either.

Ryou stepped forward but his legs wouldn't move any further, he was weak and the medications were wearing off. His body hurt all over. "Seto, please."

Seto reached down and lifting his little koi up and held him protectively against his chest. Ryou settled down and felt no shame as he glanced down at Yugi and Joey; he was protected and safe for a moment. He could breathe without fear of dying. Seto grabbed his brief case and Ryou wrapped his arms around the CEO's neck and they walked down the hall.

The room they stopped in was on the second floor and appeared to be busy with activity. Seto placed Ryou in a wheel chair and Yugi attempted idle conversation. Joey just couldn't stop thinking about Seto and Ryou. "Damn him and his money, I know this is what it is all about."

"Joey, Joey are you listening, can you get Ryou some water he's thirsty." Yugi hit, Joey on the head and for the first time in almost two weeks Ryou laughed.

Seto opened the door and beckon for Ryou to enter. Seto scooped the boy up in his arms and set him down on the other side of the door. On second thought he stood directly behind him ready to catch the boy if he should fall.

Standing by the bed a young boy about twelve looked deeply into the chocolate orbs of a very sick boy. Ryou blinked and attempted to focus, because it had to be a mistake. The boy's hair was a smoky gray with strands of blond and silver running through it. His eyes were emerald green and glittered with sparkles of bright blue inside. His smile was slow and hesitant in coming but once Ryou stepped forward he ran to his arms.

"TAKI," Ryou could hardly speak the word, "brother." He could hardly see through the mist of tears both openly shed.

"Ryou, I . . . . I thought . . . We thought you were dead, he said you were dead, Mommy just didn't want to live anymore, and she got so sick. . . . I tried to help Mommy. I TRIED MY BEST!! But Mommy just got sicker. . . ." Taki's words became whispers and faded in the silence of the room.

"Taki, where's Mommy, where is she?" Ryou held his brother and prey his worst fears were not to be realized.



Taki pointed to the bed and slowly Ryou walked over to see the still figure lying underneath the covers. At first he only saw the white hair so like his own and shuttered as he leaned forward to pull it away from the face. Ryou knew it was his mother but she was so still.

"Mommy, mommy," he whispered and willed her eyes to please open. He could feel her sweet breath tickle his cheek and he hoped. Her heart beat was faint, but steady. "Mommy please, wake up."

"She's been like that for two weeks; he was going to send Mommy away, but. . . . . Ryou, he said you were dead, I thought I was all alone. I didn't know what to do."

For a moment Ryou embraced his brother again, and glanced back to Seto. "Seto is she . . ." Seto walked up closer to the brothers and gentle took the smaller Boy to his arms and Ryou pleaded with his eyes for some kind of sign. Seto could not give him anything, only a shoulder or lap or sleeve to cry on. He only hoped it would be enough. He saw the doctor's reports and knew Ryou's mother was very ill.

Ryou turned back to his Mommy and brushed the hair from her face and let the tears fall. "Mommy please wake up, It's me, Ryou, your son, no your baby. I need you mommy please."

He pressed his soft cheek against his Mommy's just like she did when he was little. Mommy always said rubbing cheeks was like sharing love and giving warmth and kissing. So when he got too big to kiss she would always warm his cheek.

"Mommy, please," A small sigh, just a whisper. "Ryou, Ryou is that you?"

"Mommy, Taki, look its Mommy, she called my name." Slowly the most beautiful chocolate eyes ever imagined emerged from under lashes longer that Ryou's.

Seto flinched at the reflection of his love interest in the eyes of his mother. My god mother and son were stunning. A hand appeared from under the covers and lightly touched the boy's cheek. "Ryou, my baby."

"Yes, Mommy it's . . . . Me."

Ryou pulled back the covers and climbed in the narrow bed with his mommy. He then reached out to Taki and Taki found shelter in his brother's arms. The three closed their eyes and held each other tight remembering the love that had been denied them for so long. No words were necessary. Secretly vows were made to never be separated again.

Seto quickly backed out of the room and stopped a nurse from entering. If you looked closely you could see the dust Seto wiped from his black sweater, because it couldn't have been a tear. Right CEO's don't cry. This family needed time together and he would see that they received everything they needed. The time for healing started now.



Oooooooooooo

Mokuba: Sniffs

Sherabo: should we continue, please review and let us know. I think the end will blow you away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, but I would hurt the person who defiles it. 'Smiles, we love you.'**

**I have a beta for whispers happy days: she is a great author so check out her stories and profile, she's awesome. And review all her stories. Yeah it's all about sharing and having fun together.**

Name: xnightmare'sxnightmarex

Profile: /u/1549247/

--

**It's been a while and so much has happen to our little Ryou. He has an imaginary love that has protected him from death. But he has a few others who want him also. For now he is safe but what lays in store for the young man. Read on.**

**This is not for sixteen or under it deals with sexual situations and violence. So let's do it.**

**Oooooo**

**Chapter nine: Friends unite**

"_What are you all looking at?"_ Seto continued to wipe away the mysterious dust particles that had fallen from the air and landed in his eyes. The dust, in its strange form continued to fall down his cheeks and glisten. The feeling was one of ice and fire, one Kaiba didn't enjoy. Aside from being caught in such an embarrassing moment, he was not in the mood to spar with the mutt, however Joey never passed up an opportunity to piss off Kaiba.

"Well, well it looks like Kaiba is a little emo." Joey couldn't resist the temptation to get under Kaiba skin. Some things didn't change. His eyes sparkled with delight. Kaiba's cheeks were turning red. Joey cocked his head to the side and assessed just how far he would take this match, as for the moment he felt the game point was his.

"Emo, as if I care," growled Kaiba, he was a little confused, but tried his best not to show it. Kaiba and slang lived in different worlds. About the only slang he used was mutt, dog, and fuck-up; all in reference to Joey.

"Yugi I don't believe he know what it mean, heh heh. . . . Since he is so stuck up and such a lame bastard." Joey enjoyed the moment.

"Joey now is not the time for this; we have to think about Ryou." Yugi moved a little closer to the CEO. He still had questions that needed to be answered.

"No Yugi, I want an answer. Are you emotional Kaiba? The big bad CEO had a tear in his eye." Joey laughed. "I wonder what your tears are made of, anyway."

"Joey, stop! It's ok to care for someone." Now the blond was hanging over the edge, he had Yugi fightin' for that damn' Kaiba. He was so caught up in his personal battle with Kaiba all thoughts of Ryou flew out of his head.



Yami rolled his eyes realizing once the blond got started he wouldn't stop until somebody shut him down; sometimes Joey could be so childish.

"Kaiba will you ignore Joey just this once. I have to know how Ryou is really doing." This time Yugi positioned his body in between the two boys and held his ground. Seto ignored both boys and clicked open his cell phone. He had some important arrangements concerning Ryou that needed his immediate attention.

"Yugi why are you taking money bags side?" Joey rubbed his head in complete frustration and utter confusion. Ryou hated Joey which was all Kaiba's fault and Yugi was mad at him. Things were not looking good for the blond.

"Because you are the one acting like a jerk; what has gotten into you? Who cares if Kaiba is emo, honestly Joey? This time you need to get a grip." Yami send waves of support through their link, he liked this side of his little koi.

"No Yugi, did you see the way Ryou was hanging on Kaiba? I mean, he can't just take my boyfriend away like tha'." Joey realized he was upset but Seto was pissing him off. It was just in his blood to fight that damn Kaiba.

"So that's it, pretty boy, the only thought in that head is my. . . . My . . . . . as usual. Yugi forgot to bring along your doggie treats?" Kaiba flipped his cell phone and started to bark out orders to the hospital staff. He needed to arrange to have the family moved to a different level.

"Kaiba, wait," Yugi chirped. I have to ask you something, really. I heard the doctors earlier talking to you. Ryou he's hurt pretty bad; will he be all right?"

"What do I look like to you? I'd expect the mutt to ask such juvenile questions but not you Yugi."Kaiba continued to walk away. He was frustrated seeing the shape Ryou and his family was in, plus the danger was not completely over. The feeling that swelled up inside his heart was unfamiliar to him and he didn't like the sensations he was feeling. '_Damn I almost started to cry in front of the geek squad.'_

"Kaiba, Kaiba, You owe my light an answer. He's been through hell to." Yami always protective didn't take anyone misusing his hikari. "Anyone can see you are in control of Ryou and his family. We started this fight together and if it had not been for Yugi, well Ryou could be dead. So don't even think of shutting us out. I won't allow that to happen."

Kaiba stopped and turned around staring at the dumb looks on their faces, or at least that was his perception. _'How could he tell them Bakura was not in the security room, but somehow escaped? I've got to get this situation under control, now.' _

"I have a question for you _Yugi_. Was I the only one in that room? What do you think? The boy was stripped of everything, laid open bare, starved, and emotionally beaten. He was clinging to a psycho and wanted to go with the monster. I saw you Yugi, what else was in that room with him? Some of that shadow crap." Kaiba caught the finch in Yami's body. He tightens his hold on Yugi. Yugi moaned. Yugi 

remembered the caresses he experienced and the slight sexual pleasure from Ryou's friend. It was all very real and inviting. Yami still had not questioned him about the experience and he didn't hide the fact that it felt good. Now to realize Kaiba felt it too, upset Yugi even more.

"What, what are you talkin' bu'." Joey pushed back the hair that fell in his face and looked at the worry lines etched in Yugi face. "Yugi, what in the hell is jerk-face talking about?"

"Nothing, Joey, really," spoke Yami.

"Nothing," Joey mumbled_. 'Yugi is scared to death and Kaiba has that I know it all look on his face. I hate to be in the dark.'_

"Well maybe if you thought about something other than me, you just might learn how to follow a conversation, ingrate." Kaiba mumbled under his breath. '_He is a waste of air._ _I can't believe we actually worked together earlier; I must have been temporarily insane.'_

"Kaiba, when did you believe in shadow magic?" Yami was slightly alarmed that Kaiba was able to sense the presence.

"I don't but he does." Kaiba glanced at the door to indicate he was talking about Ryou who slept on the other side. "I got a business to run and no time to waste on your nonsense. Ryou doesn't need your pity, your pathetic attitude, or the sorry look on your faces. He especially doesn't need you to encourage that shadow magic either."

"So what, you think you got all the answers? You think he needs you? Damn it Seto, why are you such a control freak?" Joey advanced on the six foot tall man and stops his nose from reaching his chin. Kaiba could smell the sweat from pure exertion and pushed Joey back with his finger.

"We are in a hospital outside of a sick family's room. Can you turn on one third of that empty brain of yours and think?" The words were very insulting, and made Joey feel like a little worm.

"Joey, listen to Kaiba." Yugi moved closer Joey and pulled him by the shirt sleeve. "Come on Joey, this time he's right."

"I don't care, Yugi, it stinks." Joey shuffled his feet and allowed Yugi to pull him back.

"Joey you are not even in my league. You can't claim what you never owned. You make me sick."

The CEO just smirked and continues to walk down the hall. Down the hallway, from the opposite direction in which Kaiba walked a man in a white coat walked pass Joey and stopped in front of Kaiba.

"Kaiba-sama," he bowed low. I have examined the entire family as you requested, but Ryou the young boy is not in his room. The staff informed me that you personally removed him to this level with his mother and brother. I understand your need to unite the family, but it is my belief that Ryou should not be so exposed for long period of time with too many people."

"Hey, what you mean, mister." Joey rudely interrupted the doctor.



"Yugi, can you put a muzzle on the mutt." Kaiba glared at the boy with disgust.

"Joey, we aren't getting anywhere with your insanity," Yami voice finally penetrated his thick skull and Joey back up against a wall.

"Continue, and make it quick, I have a busy schedule."

The doctor took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. He knew the reputation of Seto Kaiba and decided to test his own strength against the wits of this young giant. '_First I will explain the problem very professionally, next offer my opinion, and last go for the kill.' _

"Well, his physical injuries will heal in time. Although he is undernourished that is still relatively easy to fix with a special diet. His mental state is of major concern to me. He believes that a secret ah . . . friend exist that protects him. But when he was removed from his prison this friend was not allowed to come with him. He feels completely naked and exposed, and undefended against all that is evil. Whatever imprisons the boy in his mind still has access to his body. He believes this most grievously. Of course his friend is in his mind, but Ryou has built up a prefect defense, yet it is most dangerous."

The doctor played with the ink pen in his shirt pocket in an attempt to avoid Kaiba's eyes. This also gave Seto Kaiba a chance to ponder the boy's situation and ask for help. However the mentors of this foolish man didn't explain Kaiba didn't need time to think about a situation. Kaiba only respected immediate reaction and sound answers of logic and honesty.

"Dangerous in what sense, I want an answer now!" Kaiba didn't like the words coming from the doctor, nor the look in his eyes. It is true the doctor was a genius in his field, but he was not a good man.

It was only because he realized the man would most likely shit in his pants if he raised his voice any higher, that he held his anger in check. '_This man is trying to play games. Fool.'_

"Ryou's friend has become physical. He believe this protector, or thing in the room is real. It holds him, loves him and has kept his enemies away. Sometimes this thing, this person comes to him in whispers, on a breeze. Without his imaginary friend, he could easily hurt someone or hurt himself in order to survive. He needs to be watched very closely for the next seventy-two hours. I would hate to lose him to suicide, or worst prison." The doctor actually chuckled, but mistake.

"Enough," shouted Seto.

At one point the doctors complex mind registered he was the only one laughing after hours in this freak show. '_Maybe I can win the Nobel Prize with this material,' the_ doctorfancied. '_This kid has mental and physical injuries that belong in a case study.' _Dollar signs danced in the doctor's eyes along with a good spoonful of greed.



"Prison," Yugi whispered to Yami, and turned to the Yami for answers. "Yami, I think this man is a fool. Is he actually trying to threaten Kaiba?" A chill ran up the link.

The doctor smiled and looked up into Kaiba's eyes. "He claims someone murdered his uncle. The boy was under heavy medications when he confided all this to me. I am sure we can over look that with the right incentive."

"Really," Kaiba eyes changed colors when he was angry. He was in the dark blue stage.

"Joey come here for a moment, I'm sure even you can understand this. Doctor claims someone was murdered and Ryou saw it. Claims it may have been friends or someone that helped him. He wants a little incentive to keep it in the family." Kaiba smiled. "How am I doing so far Doctor?"

"Fine, Kaiba-sama," sweat poured down his back, sticking to the thin cotton lining of his old lab coat. '_I earned this, besides Seto Kaiba is rich and I am sure he doesn't want a scandal. Oh this is a lot easily that I thought.'_

Seto opened his brief case and nodded in the direction Joey was standing. The boy's mouth open to reveal his dog tongue handing out and a little saliva drooled out of his mouth. '_Didn't this man know he just signed his life away?' _Joey recognized that smile on Kaiba's face as the '_I will destroy you_.'Shit, he had seen the smile enough to understand it was the warm up in a plan the CEO calculated in his twisted mind. The blow you had better dodge quickly. Actually once Seto smiled it was already too late, because only a few people on this planet had the privilege of that smile. Joey believed the only reason he still had all his limbs was the simple fact Seto enjoyed using him. His merger life should have ended months ago.

"So Doc, how much do you want for that donation to the new children's' wing." Joey smiled at his cleverness.

"Ah, I think fifty thousand should be enough. We are talking about children. That should get the program started. I believe once we get the ground work going another fifty thousand should complete the project, assuming everything goes according to plan."

"What, yo Kaiba, he wants one hundred grand for the hospital."

Seto asked for the numbers to his bank account and transferred the money to the doctor's personal savings. Metal against metal he slammed down the cover of his laptop and smiled at the conniving man.

The doctor turned to go, but Kaiba was not finish. Joey smiled; the game was just getting started.

"Doctor, your pen, may I." Seto's eyes drifted to the ink pen the doctor had been twirling earlier in his fingers. Joey watched as the Seto's blue eyes changed to black.



"Sure," the sweat which ran down his back, now felt like frozen ice cubs, each cube digging into the fragile bone pallets that held the back in one piece; he wanted to leave Kaiba, not continue this conversation. 'Stay cool,'

"Did Ryou tell you just how his uncle was murdered? Seto broke the ink pen in half. Ink splatter all over the front lapel of the old lab jacket. Seto backed the stupid man into a corner next to Yugi and Yami.

Yami took Yugi by the hand and pulled him away. "Stop it Yami, what is Seto going to do? I'm not a fool and I will not stand by and watch while Seto dose something he might latter regret?"

"Yugi this is not your concern, stay out of it," For the second time in his life Joey realized he was working as Seto's second. He hated the CEO, but being near the insane Kaiba was a thrill he would not miss. Joey felt power and he liked it.

"Quiet Yugi, like you told me earlier."

"So, did he tell you I held my foot down on his wind pipe and twisted my foot deep into his neck? Like this" Seto grabbed the man's shirt and twisted it around his neck. "I listen for the bones to crack. First his eyes started to water and his face paled. I could see the fear in his eyes as the air started to stop following from his brain. But most of all I enjoyed the crack his neck made under my boot. Did he tell you that?" Seto released the doctor who trembled in fear. He fell to the floor a cowardly mess.

"Joey open my laptop and give it to the doctor." The doctor took the silver case and closed his eyes. 'He's insane, everyone told me to be careful, but I didn't listen. Shit I just want to go home.'

"Look, you maggot, Look at yourself," hissed Seto Kaiba.

"The doctor would have fainted if he had not been so scared. His eyes closed, after he looked at the horrible pictures and tears ran down his cheeks. "Please Kaiba; please I'll do anything you ask. I can't let this get out to my family. PLEASEEEEE!" The coward was on his knees.

Joey peaked over the doctor's shoulder and he spit in discus. The faggot was having sex with a young girl. I mean young girl. "Let me have him, that could be my sister, you pervert, sick ass."

"Joey, maybe the doctor has decided to send the plans for the children's' wing to the board of directors, for further research," smirked Kaiba.

"Yes, that's what I want to do immediately" he bowed low to Kaiba and prostrated his body on the cold floor.

"Oh you will do that and a lot more. I found out about your hobby this morning and already prepared your paper work. I would have given you a chance, but in your stupidity you sealed your faith."

Seto gave Joey a document for the foolish man to sign. It revoked his license and the statement explained why. If he was ever seen around small girls this would be made public. The man had two hours in which to leave town. Seto had other business to take care of. He left Joey, Yami, and Yugi 

there to clean up the mess. Although the doctor's habits were his undoing, his qualifications as a specialist were without question tops. IF everything he said about Ryou was true the boy was still in a lot of danger.

'_I'm the only one who can help him now, damn them all._' Seto had a lot on his mind as he walked down the long hallway. Never would he admit his true feeling to the geeks, but he was beginning to really care about Ryou. The thought of anyone or anything touching him made the CEO's blood boil.

**Oooooooooooo**

Wow, this was a tough one. Hope you enjoyed, please review, Sherabo. Nite


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the creative thoughts behind Yugioh.

It's been a while. I'm back to finish this and start a new year! Hang in there with me. Thanks for the support!

**0ooooooooo**

**Chapter: 10 Hidden **

The next day Yugi and Joey returned to the hospital only to find Ryou and his family had vanished. Joey went straight to the source of all his problems that bastard Kaiba. Joey hated him even thought for one moment they worked together.

"This is his doing Yugi. What in the hell has he done with Ryou?" Spacing in a circle Joey was steaming mad.

"Joey you can't assume Seto's to blame," voiced Yugi.

"Yugi wake up man! Ryou came in this hospital through Kaiba and he left the same way. You know he's jealous and uses his money to get what he wants. That's the only reason Ryou likes him, it's because Seto drips with bulllshit and money."

"Joey he's been through so much." Yugi sighed; even he didn't want to think about the last month.

"Damn it Yugi who's side are you on? Hey are you with me or what!!!" Joey jumped on his scooter and split. It was a short ride to Kaiba Corp and Joey knew of a back entrance to sneak in.

"Joey you can't just break in." Yugi couldn't believe he was doing his.

"But if I don't he'll only ignore me, the jerk," Joey was pissed. "You know we worked together to save Ryou, but things are exactly back to square one. I hate him and he would throw me in a river to drown if he'd get away with it."

Yugi and Joey got lucky, they saw Seto coming out of a side exist; actually it was the one the blond thought about breaking into.

"Hey jerk-face, over here. . . . Where is he?" Joey screamed at the top of his lungs.

Seto kept walking and ignored the blond. He hurried to his limo and before Joey could call his name again Seto was taking off. Joey jumped in front of the limo and refused to leave.

"Run him down!!" Seto gave the orders he didn't care.

"Kaiba-sama I understand how you feel, but he is a class mate. Look he has that little duelist with him." Roland had to talk some sense into his master. "Do you want to read the headlines in the newspaper, **'Speeding limo runs down a high school student'?**

"Damn it, open the door or roll down the window." He hissed.  
"Listen I've got work to do, I don't have time for your games, Joey." Fuming he opened the door and leaned against the glass window.

"Asshole," barked Joey.

"Alright mutt, I'm counting," Seto looked at his dragon watch.

"Don't play games jerk face? Where is my boyfriend?"Joey advanced on the CEO.

Seto laughed, "Who would be seen in public with you? Washed out blond; dishwater special."

"Where is he? You know I could just kick your ass," Joey forced the words from in-between his gritted teeth.

"Come on Kaiba please . . . . He's my best friend." Yugi always hit Kaiba's soft spot. Yugi stepped in front of Joey, before they came to blows.

"Ok, I don't need Yami breathing down my back, but I need you to keep your mouth closed. Ryou and his family are in a safe house, created within my organization. I don't know which one and I will move them around for a while until its safe," he sighed.

"But why, Seto," voiced Yugi.

"Listen Malik is loose. He tricked the guards and attendants at the hospital and somehow with a broken voice box and damage spine he escapes. Until he is captured I have to protect Ryou twenty-four hours." Seto hated explaining his actions, but Yugi would not let it rest. Plus Ryou was missing.

"Seto you blew it, how in the hell are you going to find that fool? How can you be so sure Ryou is alright when you don't even know where he is? I don't like this?" Joey was nose to nose with the CEO. "If you're lying I'll find out."

"It this threat," smirked Kaiba. "Don't push it; you of all people should know exactly what I am capable of doing."

Joey flinched but he didn't back down, "Yeah, well I don't fuck around either Kaiba."

"Whatever, mutt, I don't recall asking you for any advice. But I am telling you to keep this quite. Malik is a snake and he could be under any rock." Seto grunted. Next he opened the door and climbed in the limo.

"Hey, you just can't leave man." Joey screamed. But all he saw was the dust from the back tires.

**Ooooooo**

Seto changed cars once he got out of the city limits. He sat back and relaxed enjoying the hour before he would reach his goal.

One hour later the car turned up into an underground parking lot. Seto opened the door and was greeted by a small version of Ryou, except for coloring, they were the same.

"Hello Kaiba-sama," spoke Kaki.

"I've complete all my lesson, and Ryou, well he's just been acting funny all day." Kaki couldn't stop talking, he adored the CEO.

"Well, we all have funny days; I'll see what I can do." Seto went directly into Ryou's bedroom and found the boy buried under a mountain of blankets. It wasn't cold, but he appeared to be shivering.

"Ryou, you've got to come out." Seto whispered.

"No, I don't, I figured out the truth. But I want to hear it from you." Ryou allowed Seto to pull him from under the covers. He wore a T-shirt and a pair of boxes. His legs were exposed, and it looked like he was still losing weight. Twisting his fingers he asked the dreaded question.

"Malik is out, he's loose isn't he. That's the reason you have moved us from house to house. Am I right? AM I RIGHT!?"

"Yes, he's loose, but I will find him," hollowed the CEO, his resolve strong.

"Seto, I want to sleep with you tonight . . . I mean I don't want to be in this room alone."The boy blushed, but he shivered at the thought of being with Kaiba. The nightmares were returning and his friend had abandoned him completely. I want to be comforted and held. Is that so wrong, he though.

"Look Ryou, that's not the best idea, maybe your brother could share your bed." Seto pulled the boy into his lap.

"If I take you to my bed, sleep would be a problem. Ryou I've explained to you before. You would only be hurt in the end and for some reason that concerns me. I'm not a gentle lover. When this is all over I'm sure Joey will be waiting to give you little sweet kisses," smirking he turned and walked back into his study room. I've got work to do?"

Later he would visit Ryou's mother and puzzle in his mind that he'd taken up spending time with the boy and his family. '_Maybe he should just screw him and get this over with. That boy is underneath my skin and I don't like it,' Seto pretended anger, but Ryou stirred up other feelings. 'Hell that was the real reason the boy was out here.'_

The door open and two heads peaked inside, "Kaiba-sama are we moving again?" Taki, Ryou younger brother wanted to know. Ryou entered the room and waited for an answer too.

"Of course," snipped Kaiba.

Ryou smiles at the answer; thoughts running through his mind of Kaiba. He'd spent time talking with his brother and seeing to the needs of his mother. Often he dreamed of Joey and the gang, yet Kaiba was clearly on his mind, and even if it wasn't a love match it was inevitable. He enjoyed these times spent with Seto, even if they were only a few hours. They belong to him.

Ryou turned and left to take a stroll outside and allowed the cool air to massage his limbs. He felt well in body, but his mind and heart ached for fulfillment. 'Maybe I am a slut, just like Malik suggested needing so many boys not knowing my mind. I do care for Joey and I like Yugi and Kaiba, well he fills my body with kisses,' he could smell the scent of roses on the air.

"Is it possible the roses on the wind . . . my god have you come back, my whisper on the wind?" he spoke to the wind. Ryou ran back to the house and in the direction of his bedroom the scent was stronger.

He stood at the door and slowly turned the handle. Once inside calmness washed over his body and he approached the bed. A shadowy figure tall and lean rested against the window facing the bed. There the scent was the strongest. Slowly the shadow turned around and the boy gasps

"Welcome, I've been waiting for you."

Oooooooo

Well, R/R It's been a great ride and it gets better. Thanks for the moment we share, so let me know if I have touched you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Yugioh, wow, but I have fallen in love with a certain beauty, Ryou. Don't own Skillet: Whispers in the Dark, just used it for my story, great group.

Things are heating up for the shy teen. I only hope he can survive. Ryou is well loved and liked by his friends, but his home life is a nightmare. He finds peace in the darkness of his heart, but is it more? Will this dream surface and become a reality... Thanks to those that reviews and to all who are reading, remember its all fun. Enjoy... Warning: abuse/violence

Ooooooo

**Recap: "**Welcome, I've been waiting for you**."**

**Chapter 11: Mother's love**

Ryou felt a shiver go up his spine as his eyes adjusted to the fading light in the room. He could see the shadow of a man but beyond that he was clueless. All his instincts told him to run; victims often fell in love with their jailers and he was of no exception; confusion mirrored his waking thoughts. The dark had become his friend and lover. The shadows excited his senses.

"Who are you?" his voice waivered with anxiety or was it anticipation. The scent of roses disappeared it wasn't his night lover; it felt dangerous and sinister.

"Does it matter? You've been calling my name for a while and now I am here. The shadow moved to the bed and set next to the boy who retreated to the other side. It was unless and too late; Ryou could smell the scent of death.

"No, it's impossible," Ryou stood and attempted to run, but strong arms ruthlessly surrounded his neck and upper chest.

"Ahhh . . . my little pet is that any way to welcome your master back home." He tightened his grip and Ryou could feel the cold steel of a blade at his neck.

"It's a lie, I've never wanted you, its Kaiba . . . I mean" Ryou struggled; but stopped short as the blade pierced his sensitive skin. His blood scented the air and his mind took him back to the small dark room of all his nightmares.

Malik voice had a raspy sound, with broken words he had trouble getting out, but the meaning and his gesture left no room for doubt. "Oh its true, every night you have wondered where could my master be? . . . . Ah so it's the tall one you want. . . . So nice." Malik's twisted mind drifted for a spit second. "He's the one that gave me this wonderful new voice. I'm sure we will meet again, my lovely bastard."

'_I've got to get away, but how, how. Mommy and Taki are in the other room, I've got to protect_ _them_,' Ryou's thoughts caused shivers to overtake his body. Once again he had to put his own life on the line. He also remembered Malik's evil words: _'all dead'_ it was a promise the psycho made when Kaiba and Joey captured him.

"Don't be a fool; I already have that bitch and her pup in my grasp. As for the tall one it's up to you if I serve him to you in pieces," he slid the knife along his cheek; a strand of silver hair mixed with the little trickles of blood as it dripped down his cheek. Tears mingled creating bloody puddles on the bed which the maid would find in the morning.

"Just make it quick . . . I don't care anymore." whispered Ryou.

"Ah . . . don't be so sad. . . . We will have lots of fun together when I get you home. . . ." Malik whispered against the boy's ear. "It's a new place filled with new toys and games. Now listen . . . There's a window behind this bed. We are going to climb out of it and walk down the path . . . Don't be a fool."

Malik release his captive and allowed the submissive boy the freedom to climb out of the window. Ryou stood alone shivering in the night breeze and wondered just how long he could endure this time. '_Would Kaiba, his knight be able to find him this time, before his mind gave way to complete _madness?'

Ryou could smell the rotten stench as Malik approach, dried blood and Ra knows what else traveled with the man. Together they walked deep into the woods; a knife at his back.

"Stop . . . . What's that noise . . ." Malik looked ahead and a tall dark figure blocked his way. "Ahh . . . it's the tall one." Malik smiled. "So you've come out to play. I've missed you the most."

"Let him go," Kaiba commanded.

"But I'm not stopping him." Malik coughed up something green and purple. Then he spit it out; the ground sizzled.

"Kaiba . . . ." Ryou stood between the two men, his heart tearing into pieces.

"You've free to go where ever you want, my pet. Just don't forget to leave your address so I can tell your mother where you will be. I'm sure Taki will make a great servant in your place." Malik laughed, throwing his dirty blond hair over his shoulders.

"No . . . don't hurt them . . . ." Ryou screamed out. "I've made up my mind." He looked at Kaiba in farewell.

"Ryou don't be a fool, just walk forward." Kaiba couldn't believe the stupidity of this boy.

"Why, Kaiba . . . .Why?! . . ., I'm just a body to you!" He wiped the angry tears and blood from his face. "It's like you said. '_I'm not a gentle lover, I'll only hurt you.' _Remember your words, Kaiba . . . remember. Will you care for me any better than him? Does anyone give a damn how I feel?"

"Well big guy, it looks like you've lost this time." Malik smirked at Kaiba. "When I tired of his delights I'll send him to you."

"You animal, I'll see you in hell before I let you lay a finger on him," Kaiba raised the gun he had hidden in his pants pocket.

"Woo . . . I'm shaking in my G-String . . . wiggle . . . wiggle. . . . Want some . . . don't mind sharing." The sickness flowed in waves from Malik's voice.

"Once that head is separated from your sick soul, we'll see whose laughing. Ryou step aside." Commanded Kaiba, rage colored his words.

"No Kaiba, stop it . . . I won't let you hurt him. . . . Not this time . . ." Ryou blocked Malik, his master from the gun. "If you going to shoot; then end my worthless life, now."

"Ryou, you're being an idiot. He has your mind twisted." The brunette tried to reason with the broken boy, but something had him locked into a prison of his own.

The trees started to rustle and one figure emerged out of the darkness. It was little Taki. "You bastard let my brother go."

"What's with you people, can't you see Ryou is mine, body and soul. Look how he protects me from that tall sexy one. It warms my heart, he's so sweet. Come to daddy Ryou." The boy turned toward the blond.

"RYOU! RYOU! . . . Stop it. You don't have to do this. I'm not afraid of him. He can't hurt us anymore." Taki's voice was calm and clear.

"No Taki, he'll always find us. He's the devil." Ryou moved closer; every step causing his heart to break.

"Kaiba say something, make him understand." Taki moved a step closer to his brother. "Brother, trust in me. In that moment Ryou heard another voice, he flinched and tried to remember the owner.

One more step he'd be in his arms, but his heart flipped over and a voice spoke in his mind. 'Call my name.' His last step and the scent of roses surrounded the boy's body, a scent for him alone.

**Ooooooo**

_**Ryou remembered: Flashback**_

Bakura took his claw and raked it over Ryou chest. He drew only a little blood and kissed his mark, while Ryou cried. "I must go, my love, but you only have to call my name and I will always be by your side. Now you must rest and promise not to fear this room or that man, because soon you will be free from this prison. Touch this mark and you will know my desire and feel my heat and passion. I am always a whisper in the dark, here for you always.

_**Taken from Chapter 4**_

**Oooooooo**

"Bakura, Bakura" Ryou whispered.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that gonna guild you_

_My love is a burning consuming fire. _

He halted and realized that he was not alone. Now blocking his path from Malik his lover stood tall and strong; a breeze in the night air to human eyes. "I'm here my little kitten. Feel my heat as I surround you."

Instead of moving closer Ryou touched the mark on his chest and whispered again," Bakura."

"I said come here, boy. They can't protect you." Malik felt a strange presence in the air and backed away. He started to wave the knife at the boy. "I'll kill all of you . . . every one of you."

Seto aimed and cocked the trigger. Patience was over. He had a business to run...

"No Kaiba this is our fight, I can take him out, I'm not afraid and neither is Mommy." Taki's eyes drifted up to the sky and settle on a tall oak; tried and weather beaten but strengthen with the age of time.

Bathe in moonlight a shadow looked down with purpose in her eyes. Long silver hair wrapped around the tree trunk and the tips sparkled with stardust.

Kaiba gasp at the beauty in the tree. Ryou's mother was touched by the Ra. All the illness of the past has disappeared and only a mother and goddess remained.

In her hand she held a bow and arrow. It was an ancestral bow, passed down through the ages and she was an artist. It was the bow Malik though he had destroyed when his father died; he feared it's very existent. It was the bow that found its true owner; the same story as Excalibur, or Frodo's ring.

"Ha Ha . . . that bow, you've got to be joking, it's a fake. I destroyed your damn bow. I buried it with my father. He was too damn soft with you, slut."

Slowly two fingers wrapped around the string and pulled it tautly. She was ready. "Your dying father last wish was to give my family's greatest treasure a safe resting place. It was hidden from you and your malice."

"Lies . . . lie," Malik gain confidence and reached for Ryou; but he missed. "Damn it."

"Son, step away . . . He can't hurt us anymore." Softy the words and the scent of roses penetrated his mind. "I'm not alone; Mommy, Taki, and I are one." Ryou gathered all his courage and ran in the direction of his brother. Both watched and remembered the strength each possessed came from the woman in the tree.

The silver hair goddess eyes never left her target. "Have you forgotten the power of this bow, Malik; when its rightful owner draws it? It is the power of love. You will never hurt anyone ever again."

Malik turned and ran, but not before the arrow left its home.

"**With this bow I sent you to hell!! **Only a puff of smoke remained in the air and a scent of roses that floated around Ryou, giving him peace.

Oooooooo

Mokuba: Sherabo, Ryou's Mom, is hot stuff

Sherabo: I thought you were ready Gor Car.

Mokuba: I won't tell if you don't

Sherabo: Brats

R/R I just love to hear from you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I am a writer and Takahashi is the owner of the Characters. 'Whispers' are owned by Skillet and I thank both for the inspiration and a special thanks to a little kitten I know that inspired this story.

Let's do it!!!

**Chapter Thirteen:** The Reckoning

Seto Kaiba watched the dust fly in little circles dancing in the stream of moonlight visible in front of him, yet not close enough to touch. He was the first to be captivated by the beauty of the goddess before him and the first to move and speak in her presence. A long sigh escaped from his lips and broke the silence.

"Remind me to get that bow registrar, before you hurt somebody." Kaiba whispered. Next he pocketed the gun and turned his eyes upward to the tree. Ryou's mother climbed, no she descended as if on a cloud and stopped in front of the swirling dust.

"Mommy, don't touch it, its evil." Ryou cried out; even now he feared the psycho.

"Honesty Ryou, it's nothing but bad air," Taki kicked at the dust and smashed his shoe into the little particles that fell to the earthen floor.

"That's enough my son. This is unholy ground. We must not anger the Gods by acting like fools," she chided the boys. "Come my sons and friend of my son there is still much to do." She led them back to the house in silence, the bow safety tucked under her arm; the arrows magically invisible to the naked eye.

Once inside a trusted servant of Kaiba's prepared drinks and they waited for Ryou's mother to speak. Instead the quiet woman went into the small kitchen and prepared a mixture using common herbs and spices she found in the cabinet.

"Mom is there anything I can do to help," Taki was beaming with pride.

"Yes, take your brother to his room; he needs to rest and see if I have some of the special dried roots in my duffle bag. You know the one I use in teas." Tenderly the white hair beauty sent a silent message to Ryou, 'It's over now, and you can rest.'

"Come on Ryou, you can help me find Mom's herbs." Taki dragged his brother to the bedroom and later outside to find some roots because the bag was empty. Within minutes' the roots were added to the mixture in a small black rice bowl.

Mezi, Ryou's mother chanted words and a soft glow animated from the mixture. She blew on the mixture and it formed a small star. The star took fight and drifted out of the window and rode the wind to its destiny. Mezi prayed Malik's twisted soul would stay trapped in the shadows and that he would find some peace. The star closed the gateway, by sealing the earth and he would not be allowed to set foot in this earthly plane again.

"Wow, mommy I thought the bow was just a story papa use to tell me. I never knew it really existed. I don't understand any of this." Ryou still so fragile broke down and started to cry.

"Damn baby," Kaiba mumbled rolling his eyes skyward. "Honesty Ryou now is not the time for this."

"Kaiba," Piercing eyes glared at the brunette. "I appreciate everything you've done and all that I will continue to ask of you, but leave my son alone. He has earned the right to nurse his own pain."

Seto gasped at the ordered words and reframed from returning a nasty reply. Ryou noticed the icy stare and decided it would be the last one Seto would direct at his mother.

"Come here Ryou, sit beside me and you too Taki. Perhaps it is time you learn the truth." She motioned for them to sit close and started to recite the story behind her bow. Seto pissed looked on from a corner attempting to ignore the trio.

"Ryou, Taki, you come from a line of ancient weapon masters. Throughout the ages your ancestors have always crafted weapons of renowned strength and magic qualities. As payment for this gift we were given this bow. The bow is said to have belonged to the God of War. His nature was tempered when love pierced his heart and the nature of the bow changed. Its magic is endless. It only has six arrows for its keeper and each decides the destiny of the person or object it hits. I was blessed with the power to draw the bow and therefore became its keeper. The arrows are priceless and are crafted by the gods in heaven. Malik's father found out I was the owner of the bow and vowed in his heart to possess it. He stole all my land and money, and my body." Mezi paused remembering a time long ago. "The temptations of a lonely girl with two sons, he was very artful."

Mezi touched the cheeks of her dearest Ryou and he drew strength. Her touch warmed his soul and he felt love. She continued with vigor.

"Yet he didn't realize the bow draws only for its owner. He couldn't touch it, or look at it for long periods of time. So in a rage he enslaved me along with you my two sons, and I stay as his servant. I could never be his mate. In the end his promise to restore our name and good fortune was a lie and I fell into despair at the stupidity of my actions. While I was in the hospital a package came to me and it was my bow and arrows. The ancients forgave my childish ways and the strength in my soul has returned. I will forever be grateful. One day the bow will choose one of you and I will rest in peace."

"Mother, I would be honored to be your student," Taki looked upward at his mother with wide eyes filled with admiration and love. "But you will be with us for a long time; we need you. Now we can be a family."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama it is because of you we are together and I would ask one more favor. I will need a house and employment. My boys will required a good school and I get the impression Ryou was content at his high school. Can you arrange for him to continue and find a place for my little Taki? Of course you will be paid in full." Proudly Mezi spoke to the arrogant CEO.

Ryou left the safety of his mom and walked out into the cool night air. His desire to feel the embrace of Bakura drew him out. "Bakura," he whispered his name to the heavens, "I know it is selfish of me but take me away. It's you that gave me strength and its growing in my heart."

"Ok, so the bastard is gone and you are talking to the trees." Seto spoke; he appeared like a snake slithering up to a freighted rabbit.

"Oh, it's you, my savior," Ryou turned around and for the first time glared back at the boy he'd always though as a giant. "Will we be returning to the city, or do you have other plans for my family. It seems we are still in your debt."

"Whatever, I didn't ask for this." Seto pulled Ryou in closer turning him around so he could look into his chocolate orbs. The boy sounded too cocky. He turned his sullen face upward and titled his chin. Seto stole a kiss and whispered words of desire. "I know you still want it."

Ryou leaned in closely and for the first time he wasn't afraid or mesmerized by Seto's touch. He felt nothing, except a physical ache that masturbating could relieve. That brought laughter to his heart and he silently screamed,' I'm free.'

Ryou paused and chose his next words carefully. "I'm so tired of all the bulllshit, Seto. I can still call you Seto or will that change?"

"Oh, so my little mouse has a mouth, interesting." Seto whipped out. "Don't angry me boy."

"Or what? Lock me up in a basement? Starve my body, my mind, and rape my soul? What will you do?" The boy laughed, mistake.

Seto wrapped his fist around Ryou's jaw and sent him sprawling on the ground. "Oh, that's right you like it rough."

"It doesn't have to be like this." Seto really regretted his actions. He needed distance, this boy got under his skin. He reached to help him up, but Ryou brushed his hand away.

"What payment will you expect from my mother? Or should I offer you my body in payment; you don't need money and housing I would think one of your old shacks would be fine. So let's make a deal, you and me. You've wanted me for so long, am I still attractive to you? I still have something you want. You know Malik never took me, not really. He liked to play rough, beating and cutting me with a knife. His fingers were very skillful, long like yours." The boy smiled and stood toe to toe with Seto.

"You're a sick little bitch." Seto growled out, his ass muscles constricting.

"Doesn't change the fact you want me, Seto," Ryou purred.

"So listen, a small town house outside the city, with plenty of room so my mom can practice her archery. As for a job I've decided you will open a school which she will run and I will hold the deed. Of course you will ask your business associates to send their spoiled rich brats and pay handsome fees for private lessons; we will be successful." He reached up and touched Seto's cheek, tracing a line to his ear and nape.

"Why should I bother with a spineless brat like you?" Seto's cheeks caught on fire at his gentle touch. Ryou's power surfaced. The big boy started to sweat and his other head twitched uncontrollably.

"I'll make you come, like no other." Ryou backed away. He knew the CEO was in his lap.

Seto lifted his small body up and carried him to a tree pinning the boy up against the rough bark. Ryou moaned as Seto stiff penis rubbed against the softness of the boy's inner thighs. That wasn't enough so he pulled at the waist band of Ryou's shorts and lifted his pulsating penis out. The night air stung but Seto's skilled fingers had Ryou moaning in pleasure within minutes. Up and down their bodies moved tormented by need and cruel desire to hurt each other. Seto latched on to the boy's neck almost drawing blood and tears flowed from the violence. "I hate you," Ryou hissed out.

"And I'm going to enjoying screwing you," Seto returned the insult.

"Then we have a deal," Ryou breathing labored from the jerking off. He could feel Seto's seed on his sweaty skin and he knew it mixed with his own. It was just a reaction, nothing more. No one could hurt him anymore. His heart was cold and buried somewhere waiting to be reborn.

"Ryou, Ryou where are you, its late." Taki called out.

"I'm over here with Seto, I'm coming." Ryou laughed as Seto released his neck with a sloppy lick, sealing the bruise he'd made.

The two walked inside the house and Seto retreated to a small study to make plans for Ryou and his family.

Ryou slept with his brother, he didn't want to be along and he wondered if he left one hell only to jump into one with bigger flames.

Ooooooooo

Well I guess it's not over, but hang in there, especially Bakura fans. R/R


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Yugioh, but it's an honor to write my stories, thanks...

This has crazy flashbacks, which I hope is not to confusing, enjoy.

**Chapter Thirteen:** "Out of the Shadows"

Ooooooooo

It was a normal day, well if normal had any meaning to this abnormal family; Ryou was finally able to breathe, without fear around every corner. In fact he felt a bust of bravery in some of the everyday things he did; like going back to school with his friends, even Seto couldn't deny the glow on Ryou' face. The family spent the remainder of the summer at a special home of the Kaiba's and now Ryou was ready to face the world again. Yeah, as he walked toward the gangs old meeting place thoughts of the blue- eyed beauty haunted his mind . . . .

**Flashback:**

"Seto, I can call you that, right, at least when we are alone," Ryou walked into the study where Seto worked.

"What is it you want, I've got work to do," He turned around and glared at the half naked boy, with a robe wrapped around his lower body.

"You've given my family a home and Mom's archery school is making lots of money. Taki is a great manager. I did promise you whatever you wanted." Steadily Ryou moved forward and stood, in front of the CEO baring his goods; after all he did promise him his body.

Seto smiled and lurched at the boy taking a kiss. He didn't pretend to care how Ryou felt as he scraped Ryou's gums with his teeth or marked his neck. The bruise would surely leave a scarce. Ryou held the insides of his stomach as he listened to Seto's slurping.

"Ahh . . . . Seto . . . . You're hurting me." Ryou's legs gave way as Seto moved his assault to the area around his nipples. Roughly he pulled the boy down on his lap and grouped his half aroused shaft. Ryou cried out and realize it would not help him so he silenced his mouth and quieted the beating of his heart. 'This will be over soon if I just give in,' he thought.

"I told you I wasn't a gentle man," Ryou could smell the coffee on his breath. Somehow it had lost its appeal.  
Ryou relaxed his body and called secretly to his lover, '_Bakura . . . . Where are you?' _The words gave him the strength he needed not to cry, so he waited.

"Damn you, I don't want your charity." Cruelty Seto pushed Ryou to the ground. He watched as the flushed teen scrambled to cover his bare legs. Large confused eyes, yet resigned watched every moved the CEO made.

"Just go, one day you'll beg to be in my bed, boy. I don't need your body or anything else you want to give me. " Ryou jumped and backed out of the room, he couldn't believe Seto would just let him go, yet he smiled at the thought. It was a side of the CEO only he knew and would always respect.

"If I see you again, it will be too soon. Get out of my sight!" You see Seto lost his desire because Ryou was no longer afraid of him. 'Let him go to that blond bimbo, ha! It's just a matter of time before being poor will become a drag, foolish boy,' thought Seto.

Seto didn't touch Ryou all summer, yet he spent lots of time working with Taki and his mom and the new business. Taki was a little genius and worshiped everything Kaiba did. Kaiba unconsciously would eventually turn the young boy into a little Kaiba.

**End of Flashback:**

Now he waited underneath a tall cherry blossom tree for Yugi, and Joey to come and join him for lunch.

"Yugi, over here," Gosh he didn't realize he could smile so broadly; it had been months since he had a reason for happiness. The heat on his cheeks could light a fire; Ryou had eyes for Yugi only. He'd still remembered some of the hurtful words that pass between them a few months ago and a cloud covered his sunlight.

**Flashback:**

Ryou and his family were staying at the Kaiba's mansion in a special guest wing complete and separate from the main house. It had only been a few weeks since the accident. Ryou finally felt comfortable enough to have his friends around without falling apart, yet Joey had too many issues that he wouldn't let go.

"Listen Yugi we could all pinch in and get Ryou a place to stay, he ain't gotta stay here, it's like a haunted house," voiced Joey. "Plus it belongs to Kaiba jerk-face. I can't stand it, man."

"Yeah and you're acting like a stupid ghost, Joey Kaiba's only helping Ryou and his family." Spoke Yugi.

"Helping him to do what, get laid," Joey spit out the words, "That's all he ever wanted, man to score."

"Oh and you don't," Yugi whipped out.

"Well if it wasn't for Yami, you'd want a piece too . . . . . ." the scream that followed silenced everyone's words. Joey stood up with his mouth gapping open.

Ryou listened from the bedroom door anger growing. "I thought you guys were my friends!!" Ryou screamed. "Liars, everyone, you're all a bunch of stupid freaks, and I hate you all of you. At least Seto tells me exactly what he wants. And for your information I don't belong to anyone."

"Man it's not like that," Joey attempted to fix the mess he'd caused. But it only made the situation worse.

Ryou broke a glass and placed the broken piece to his cheek. "Maybe I'll change this pretty face and then there will be no reason to want this body or face."

Tears flowed down his cheeks, how much more could he take. "Just leave," Ryou whispered. Falling to the hardwood floor, "Yeah, you rescued me from a life of hell; but now you want me to live in a new one you've created. I just want to be me, can't you see that. I'm not your little whore!"

As timing would have it Seto came to visit, he would be leaving on a long business trip and wanted to make sure Ryou was settled. "What the hell is this," steam poured from his nostrils. Immediately he took the glass from his little pet.

"It's none of your business, ass hole." Joey lashed out at the CEO.

"Dumb mutt, I'm sure it's something really stupid you said," The CEO's anger bounced off the walls. "Yugi don't you carry a muffler with you." Kaiba's eyes rested on Ryou, he was truly concerned. Their relationship had actually changed.

"It's ok, Seto really," Ryou actually moved closer to his side, or was it the other way around.

"Seto, you freakin' call him Seto," screamed Joey. "I hate you, money bags."

"Joey, cool it. Man Ryou is safe. Sorry we shouldn't come another day," voiced Yugi, who almost bowed down to Kaiba. Yugi wanted to be with his friend, but Joey's jealousy was like an infectious plague.

Now Yugi was acting all shitty in his eyes. This the blonde couldn't take much more. "Cool, my ass. I want to know what is going on between you two," Joey snarled as he advanced on the CEO.

"Stop it," Ryou pushed Joey back with both hands on his chest. "It's none of your business what I call Kaiba. If you want to be my friend then back off." Seto just smirked as he watched his little pet defend him, it was amusing. "Now you can be my friend or not I don't care anymore . . . . ." Ryou didn't finish how he could when Yugi's eyes misted over with tears. This was to be a happy time and it seem his existents always caused someone pain.

"Ryou . . . . Don't say that!" Now a tear fell from Yugi's eyes and Yami jumped in on their link to clam Yugi down.

"Ok I got it," the sexy blond actually thought about his actions and backed away. "Well, he'd deal with that damn_ money bags_ later. Besides he didn't want to tell Yami he was the cause of Yugi's tears.

Seto turned Ryou around and tilted his quivering chin upward, "I'm leaving for a few days, you going to be all right . . . . I'll toss out the trash on my way out." His eyes drifted to Joey with a nice smirk.

Ryou swatted his hand away, "You know that is just making him pissed."

"Yeah, I love to see his fleas flying. He has no guts and you want him over me. Let him twitch."

"Bastard," whispered Ryou, this time he moved Seto's roving hand from his butt.

"Argg . . . . ." Joey growled low in his throat.

"Joey he's just doing that to mess with yah," Yugi pushed Joey into a corner. "Come on let Kaiba have his fun."

"l've been called worse, but coming from you, I get an ache in my . . . ." Seto chucked and attempted to steal a goodbye kiss from his house guest. Instead Ryou stepped on his toe. Seto walked out; but not before he gave Joey the finger.

"And don't come back, ever," screamed Joey. With Kaiba gone Joey settle down and somehow they got through the visit. Now school was about to start.

_**End of flashback:**_

"Hey, Joey I saved you some sweat rice cakes." He beamed again this time the smile was for the blond. It had been a rocky road but the friendship had become stable as long as Kaiba's name didn't come up in the conversation. Ryou made it clear he didn't want a boyfriend, his heart belong to the night.

While Joey worked his mouth, crumbs falling all over his clothes; Ryou and Yugi talked about the afternoon classes. One of the classes had a new teacher, it was next and neither boy wanted to be late, it was history. Joey didn't really care he was already talking about ditching it.

"Joey this is the first day, you might like it," spoke Yugi and besides Yami was coming to the school and history happened to be his favorite subject and his first class with the gang.

"Look I heard that tha' teacher's weird, some pretty boy from a foreign country." Joey whipped out the words. "So I don't think he'll miss us . . . . Come on guys."

"Ryou's right Joey, come on let's get going, I had perfect attendance last year." Yugi griped his best friend's arm and laughed as they moved towards the tri-leveled school house.

"Yugi, Ryou wait up . . . ." Joey didn't like the rumors he'd heard about the teacher, but he was too afraid to voice his opinion to Ryou. "Ryou, man I think you should take another class."

"Joey what's up . . . Hey there's Yami." Yugi still holding Ryou's arm dragged him over to Yami. "Yami you made it just in time; but Joey is acting strange."

"That's normal," chuckled Yami, which caused Yugi to blush. "Come on class is about to start."

The four walked inside the building and as they approached the door, Yugi staggered and fell against Yami's chest. "Aibou!"

Ryou felt a breeze tickle the hairs on his neck and he shivered although it was slightly warm in the hall. After a glance at his friend, Yugi nodded in Ryou's direction and he opened the door. The unmistakable scent of roses drifted in the air; Ryou moved forward. The teacher, chalk in his hand was busy writing a lesson plan on a broad board, he never turned around and the class watched in ahhhhhhhhhh as his long mane of hair swayed with each movement of his hand. Whispers and sighs filtered throughout the class.

"Wow, isn't he gorgeous."

"Look at his fingers . . . he can touch me anytime."

"Mmm . . . . Tight ass."

"Ryou, it's him". . . . Yugi whispered as he remembered the touch of the secret lover.

"No it can't be, that's impossible," but Ryou moved forward, the scent of roses surrounding him.

Slowly the teacher turned around as the eyes of fifteen teenage boys and girls ate him alive. Ryou stopped because his legs wouldn't move any further.

"Bakura," he would have fallen to the floor but Joey caught the boy in his arms.

"Yami . . . . Get some water . . . somethin'. . . . Ryou's fainted." Joey carried Ryou to a chair, where Yugi hovered over the silent teen. "Damn it, I knew this was a bad idea."

Ryou stirred and his eyes fluttered open . . . . . . .

Ooooooooooo

A/N: Surprise, I know Kaiba can be a real dog, but I couldn't let him rape the boy, so I soften him a little. Thanks to the reviews. Love you guys the most. It's a sunny day in our hearts; I hope you enjoyed the update, review and let me know!!!!! Sherabo

Sakura your man is about to steal the show….

Hey you guys its been a wonderful year and I so much enjoy all the reviews, emails and shared times. r/r it birthday and party time. love ya!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Yugioh, is the product Kazuki Takahashi

Oooooooo

**Recap:** Ryou stirred and his eyes fluttered open . . . . . . .

**Chapter 14:** Whispers

The boy stirred in the unfamiliar surroundings and he cried out in confusion. It took a moment for him to focus. "Where am I?" Ryou cried out. He tried to raise his head but the weight of unknown pain pulled him back down onto the bed.

"Ryou you've been given a sedative and Seto, requested that you were to be brought back home instead of the hospital," Yami volunteer fearful to speak any other words.

"What, where is he? . . . . Where is he?" Ryou screamed.

"Calm down, that's all you've been sprouting. Who are ya' talking about, Kaiba?" Joey mouthed the dreaded words.

"Look, Kaiba did say to call him the moment Ryou woke up." Yugi shuffled to the phone.

"Wait; don't go Yugi you understand . . . . Where did he go?" Ryou would not be consoled.

"Yami will you call Seto, I'll explain." Yugi quietly set down next to his friend. "After you saw him, well you passed out. Ryou the nurses couldn't control you so the doctor gave you a shot and they brought you home."

"Ryou, money bags is on the line," Yami gave the phone to the teen.

"Yes . . . ."

"I'm Ok . . . ."

"I just . . . . I didn't eat lunch, so I passed out."

"No, Joey is not bothering me; you don't have to come home."

"I'm fine Seto . . ."

"Get Roland Seto wants to speak to him." Ryou handed the phone back to Yami and he continued to speak in low tones to Yugi.

Yugi leaned close. "He left the classroom and I don't know where the new teacher went. I'm so sorry. But you have to forget it."

"I can't, you've felt his touch," Ryou sigh, "I need him and he's real."

"Ryou, I think he's here somewhere in the house," Yugi whispered.

Ryou eyes sparkled and he tried to control his excitement. "Why can't I feel him Yugi?" The boy clutched Yugi's sleeve, just as Rolland turned on a large overhead monitor. Seto wanted to see for himself.

"I'm not a kid, Seto. You can go to your meetings. Mom will be home tomorrow and I have Roland with me tonight." Ryou smiled, he had plans which didn't involve Seto.

"Roland make sure he eats and call me later," Seto barked before the screen went dead.

"Whoosh . . ." Ryou sighed again. "I'm, ok guys I guess the new teacher and school, sort of got to me."

Yugi eyed his friend suspiciously, he knew what Ryou was up to and nothing would stop him the pull was to strong and Yugi could feel it slowly creep up his spine. Maybe the spirit lover expected Yugi to prepare Ryou for him. The idea aroused Yugi and he tried not to think about it for fear Yami would become suspicious.

"Yeah man you completely lost It." quirked Joey.

"Well, any homework, Yugi maybe you can help me before I go to bed." Ryou voiced he knew that would at least get Joey out fast.

"Look man, let's just eat and play some games . . . ." volunteered Joey. "I could be your nurse."

"Joey," Yami's voice was stern.

"Ok!" Joey pouted.

Roland brought in some soup and watched the teen eat it all. Soon the sun cast its final rays and the darkness descended on the mansion. Seto called and Roland assures the CEO everything was fine.

"See you later," Ryou walked his friends to the door, but Yugi lingered.

"Ryou what if he comes, are you afraid?" Yugi looked round.

"Are you afraid of Yami when he touches you," Ryou smirked his voice deepen. "Just leave it Yugi. It's not like the old days; I want him to take me."

"Ryou," Yugi frowned. " But you may get hurt."

"You all think I'm, a whore anyway so . . . . ." Ryou didn't finish he could smell the roses in the air.

Yugi ran to catch up with the gang but he was stopped by a stranger at the gates. "Please don't hurt him." Yugi whispered.

Yugi felt whiskers brush his cheeks and he smiled. Quickly he ran into Yami's waiting arms and thought of the delights he would give Yami tonight it was time.

Oooooooo

_I will be the one that's going hold you_

_I will be the one that you will run to_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

Ryou ran back into the house and closed the door. He used his senses to locate his lover, but the air was clean of any scents. The boy wanted to cry. "Why do you torment me? I saw you in my class room, but you allow my friend to feel your presence."

Ryou ran to his bed room and threw his body on the bed and wept. "Bakura, I've been alone for so long!" The tears dampen his pillow. Yet he felt his skin itch. He felt a finger nail on the back of his neck and the line it traced ended on his bottom lip. Ryou reached out with his tongue to touch the finger and shivered as his tongue pulled two fingers between his waiting lips.

Bakura turned the boy over with ease pulling his fingers from Ryou lips. He traced his cheeks and marveled at the beginning of whiskers. "Why are there tears on your beautiful face, I am here. Share my nights of exotic pleasure Ryou, and I will remain always by your side."

"Kura," Ryou touched the scare on his chest and opened it slightly with his sharp claws. He was not surprised the transformation had started he didn't care, his blood was warm.

Bakura claimed his lips brutally but with care. He nipped at the fine hairs as they appeared on his neck and upper chest and licked the warm blood as it pooled. Bakura returned his attention to Ryou's swollen lips and intensified the kiss. He wrapped his tail tightly around the boy's legs teasing and pulling him underneath his muscular body. The night was young . . . . . . .

Oooooooo

Night . . . . . just how graphic should we go!!!!

R/r


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: It's all yours writers of Yugioh

Sakura this one is for you… meowow…………………

To a friend that started these insane thoughts in my head . . . where are you????

A/N: This is a lemony chapter, I'm not the best or even close, hey but it is what it is….. Enjoy…..

**Recap: **Bakura claimed his lips brutally but with care. He nipped at the fine hairs as they appeared on his neck and upper chest and licked the warm blood as it pooled. Bakura returned his attention to Ryou's swollen lips and intensified the kiss. He wrapped his tail tightly around the boy's legs teasing and pulling him underneath his muscular body. The night was young . . . . . . .

Chapter 15: Truth

Suddenly Ryou felt a cool breeze on his chest; it mingled with the pounding in his heart, slow and steady with flutters of desire. "Why, I don't understand, why did you stop?"

Bakura eased the boy from underneath his body and gathered him into the soft fur of his lap. He held Ryou firmly, yet at a distance from the warmth of his body, positioning his backside on his semi-erect penis. He spoke in volumes with his dark hooded eyes, yet not a word escaped his luscious lips.

"Talk to me, have I angered you, or maybe just like everyone else I'm just someone of little importance." The boy started to shake and he would have fallen if Bakura hadn't held him. "WHY did you give me hope only to take it away . . . . .?" Ryou's whiskers began to twitch as they slowly receded back in the pours of his skin. His eyes started to lose their night vision and the image of Bakura faded in and out.

"Stop this; I won't let it end like this, never." Ryou moved away from his lover, feeling indignant.

"Don't walk away from me . . . . Aren't you tired of running?" He pulled the boy back, and Bakura glared deeply into the eyes that mirrored his own chocolate brown orbs. "Only you have that power."

Ryou turned his attention to the hypnotic glow in Bakura's eyes and moved even closer.

"Remember I'm nothing but a dream." The temperature in the room started to drop and the walls closed in on the lovers. Dark memories surface and the wonton desire on Bakura's face faded to terror which caused fear to surface in Ryou's heart. Bakura smirked.

"No, that's not true, you've touched me . . . . And made love to me . . . ." Ryou's voice faded to a whisper. For a moment the chill reminded him of the psycho and Kaiba. "No I won't go back."

"Have I really, loved you? I came to you because you called and needed someone to survive the hell in your life; the endless days after days of torture." The cat man whispered as he moved closer to his confused prey.

Bakura stroked the boy's moisten cheeks; from the tears he'd cried, with a fine claw. The caress traveled down to the thin line between his taut nipples, and drew the young lover back within arm's reach. He started to pant and sweat and Bakura threw back his head and watched as long silky hairs from his silver mane brushed over Ryou's face. The sensation stirred the desires he'd tried so hard to suppress. A deep laugh followed and the boy flinched.

'Have I left one nightmare only to find another,' he thought. "But Yugi, he felt you too . . . was that a lie too?"

"Yes," Bakura purred, "It was your pride at having someone special in your life . . . some who didn't hurt you. . . . Beside he is your best friend and so very close to you. It was only natural you would share your deepest desires with him. You were so lonely."

"No, you are real, if this is a dream, then . . . . . don't ever let it end. I don't want to live in this world without you by my side." Ryou crumbled and fell to his knees, to hurt to even cry.

"Are you sure my precious kitten this is what you want. I am a selfish lover, be it in your dreams or the world. Would you leave this life and start a new one with me? Far away from those you love. Tell me little one what is it you truly desire." Bakura pulled the boy from the cold floor and laid him down on a bed of roses.

"I want my family to be happy . . . . I want to dance . . . paint . . . . Sing . . . write . . . . to be free to become the slave of the man I desire" Ryou turned over on his side but not before he grabbed at the long silver hairs that surrounded his face. He buried his nose; and whiskers in a fist full and sniffed at the roses. Without warning his tail bone started to burn, as a tail started to grow and twitch between his legs, his arousal was next.

"Ahhh . . . a slave to the man that you desire, it is with pleasure I take your virginity; once I take you, I'll never leave your side." Bakura hands eased down pass his nipples and began a slow flirtation with his manhood; which moved up and down in response.

"This is not a dream and the pain will be your reward to always remember this night." Bakura slipped two fingers into his tight opening and smiled. "It is not too late."

Ryou refused to cry out and bit the inside of his lip instead. 'Leave his family to find his own happiness,' he thought, as Bakura' fingers fondled his ass. "I want . . . . ." he couldn't finish the sentence, his cock was painfully erect.

Bakura at some point straddle the boy and whispered; nipping at the soft fur around his ears. "So will you be my cat boy tonight?" Bakura hit that raw bundle of nerves and smirked at the quivering body underneath him. He spread his legs with his tail and moved down between his legs to examine closely the boy's beautiful erection.

"Yes, you are precious," Bakura's circled Ryou's tip and paused for a moment to taste the pre-cum, before he sucked all that he could into his mouth and throat, yet he continue to finger his prostrate never letting up on the waves of pleasure he knew coursed throughout the boy's body.

"I can't hold it . . . ." The boy cried, as he pushed down on the fingers inside, teasing him, he wanted more. "More . . . ."

Bakura peeked at his lover, from his heavenly perch; and continued to stroke the velvet tissue inside, but slipped another finger deep within. Ryou arched up filling Bakura throat with his cum. He shivered as his body heated up, sweat seeping from pours all over his body; as his back side continued to burn. "I want more . . . more, so hot."

Bakura eased his fingers out and licked his lips; he didn't need to look down below, his own manhood throbbed in anticipation.

Ryou pawed at his lover, missing his face and chest; expressing his agitation, a low hiss followed by his lips curled back into a snarl; baring white fangs. He continued to swipe at the air and Bakura grabbed both paws on the next attack.

He tied his wrist with the belt from around his waist and pulled the boy up so that he sat in his lap. "Tonight you will be mine as a man to man." The cat features faded from his face and Ryou marveled at the perfection in front of him.

In one gesture Ryou was tied to a bed post and flipped over, his stomach touching the soft petal and his butt cheeks facing Bakura's throbbing manhood, which he rubbed back and forth between the boy's legs. Bakura parted his cheeks with care, his eyes never leaving the quivering hole. He couldn't resist one last taste with his tongue.

Ryou's knees buckled and he whimpered as if in great pain or pleasure. The buckle snapped and Ryou immediately grab the sheets, crushing the petals, which in turn scented the room. Bakura snaked up against his body and pulled the boy down impelling him on his manhood.

"Nng . . . ."

"Relax, my kitten . . . . "He'd only passed the thickness of his head. Slowly he eased, more inside.

" . . . . "

Bakura licked at the pulsing vein on the boy's neck marking and distracted his beautiful virgin lover. Ryou continue to whimper, his mind lost in the pleasures and pain he felt.

Bakura thrust upward and pulled the boy's wet and quivering hips down till they rested on his muscled thighs. Ryou couldn't suppress his scream as he felt Bakura balls and realized Bakura was completely inside.

" . . . "

"So tight . . . . But I can't stop . . . . . "it was a gentle thrust. He reached around and started to pump the boy's penis.

Bakura eased his lover back onto his knees, whispering endearment. "I can go deeper, my pet." He'd found his secret spot; Ryou pushed the last inch inside his swollen body.

"AHhhhhhhhhhh . . . ." Panning, the boy fisted the sheets in a mind blowing wave of pleasure and Bakura proceeded to pounded him into eternity. Each thrust lifted the lovers higher until breathing became a problem. Ryou didn't see stars, but twinkles light up all around him, like the fourth of July. Bakura was a stick of dynamite about to explode up his ass. He just wanted to live, so that he could do this again.

Exhausted but satiated like two fat cats Ryou laid in his lover's arms. Content that Bakura took care to wash and gentle his body until the shaking stopped.

Bakura heard the click of a distance door latch first and the loud voice of someone he didn't want to see just yet. Time had run out for the lovers, in the breaking of dawn, and hell was about to be let lose, he only had a few moments to make this right.

R/r


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the rights to the fantastic writings of Yugioh!

**Recap: **Bakura heard the click of a distance door latch first and the loud voice of someone he didn't want to see just yet. Time had run out for the lovers, in the breaking of dawn, and hell was about to be let lose, he only had a few moments to make this right.

Oooooooo

**Chapter 16:** Thorns

"Ryou, what the hell is going on," Seto burst into the boy's room without asking permission, after all it was his house. "I left specific instructions for someone to stay by your side, since you can't seem to take care of yourself, you're such a child. Seto move closer to the bed and Ryou hugged the covers close to his chest. His grip was so tight his knuckles turned white. The smell of his love making still scented the air. Ryou started to shake with fear.

"Well, what's that I smell?" Seto couldn't help taunting the boy.

"Damn it Seto, can't you knock first? Maybe it's your bottom lip you smell." Ryou covered his bruised body as best he could. He wouldn't let anyone trample on the joy he felt last night. "I'm alright, as I told you on the phone I was so excited about school that I fainted from lack of breakfast."

"But didn't you eat lunch," Seto eyed the boy. Ryou wasn't a very good liar. He could sense the presence of another man or something. 'What is he hiding from me, foolish boy,' thought Seto.

"Am I your prisoner?" Ryou turned over on his side. He couldn't look the dominating boy in the eyes; Seto had been his weakness for years.

Without warning two others burst into the room. Little Taki ran pass Seto and settle next to his brother protectively. "Ryou are you ok, we arrived as quickly as we could."

"Yes, I'm here son," his mother spoke gently covering his white knuckles with her tiny hands.

"Mother, you mustn't worry, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." He turned his glare at Seto. "Just get him out of my room." He whispered.

"Kaiba-sama I believe a little privacy is in order, I'll see to the needs of my son." She bowed deeply.

"Mom . . . Kaiba-sama is only concerned, but he does look ok," added Taki. "Kaiba-sama I do have some documents I would like to go over with you."

Kaiba grunted, "Come on boy I don't have all day. I do have a business to run. Didn't I tell you to call me Seto? Can't you get something so basic correct. " Kaiba left the room, suspicion on his mind. Taki followed.

"Ok, my precious, we're alone, why are you so nervous?" Mom spoke, pulling the covers away from her son's shoulders.

Ryou didn't see the need to hide his feelings and blurted out, his eyes wide with concern." Where is he?" He leaped from his bed and peeped behind the dressing screens and also inside his wardrobe closet. In his haste he almost fell and forgot his ass was butt naked.

"Ryou, your body" alarmed his mother rushed to the boy's side. "Is this what you were trying to hide from Kaiba?"

Ryou blushed horribly, "Mom please don't tell him. It's not his business." Ryou disappeared behind a screen and dressed quickly. "Mom I'm happy so don't worry."

"So you weren't alone last night, "she looked around. "Yet I don't sense any dangerous spirits, but someone you are eternally bound to. I will keep your secret, even if it means I will lose you in the end."

"Mother, you can feel him," Ryou kneeled down at his mother's feet. "He's real it's not a dream."

"Talk to me son, you're not alone," She beckons her troubled son to finally release the burdens he held captive in his heart.

For the first time in months, Ryou shared his innermost feelings with his mom and gained strength in the telling. "His name is Bakura and as a prisoner of that psycho for so long he came to me in a dream and calmed my spirit. I fell in love with a dream. Now he appeared at my school and I'm no longer my own self. Mom I love him so completely it hurts." Ryou reached up and touched the bruise on his neck; he wasn't ashamed. "Last night Bakura came to me and asked if I would spend my life with him. But he's gone again. I don't know where he is; but I've got to find him, he's everything to me."

"Calm down, my dear," she chided him. "I promise he'll return. Now finish getting dressed and are you able to go to school? Can you walk?"

"Mom. . . . Just keep Seto away from me." He walked away a bit slowly, but with a light step. This wasn't a subject you discussed so openly with a parent, but nothing had been normal in his life. Only one thought occupied his mind. 'Bakura where are you?'

The sound of barking dogs and security alarms filled the air. "Some fool has had the nerve to invade my property. He's being held at the front gate." Seto stormed out of his office and headed for the source of trouble, he was armed with a gun at his side.

"Taki go and check on your brother," Seto knew something was going on and Ryou was at the root of it.

"Ryou, Mom is you ok? Someone has entered Kaiba-sama's gates, but I don't think they will make it out alive," Taki glowed with excitement. He was a rabid fan of Kaiba's.

Ryou with the aid of his mother and brother took a transport to the borders of Kaiba's estate and watched as the stranger was bound with ropes and thrown into the back of a jeep. He would be taken to a remote site on Kaiba's estate for questioning. Ryou never spoke a word because Bakura asked him with silence not to speak, yet Kaiba witness the brief eye contact and he was pissed.

"Wow, I wonder who that is and why Kaiba let him live?" Taki wondered. Kaiba wouldn't let them follow the jeep, but insisted they eat breakfast and go to school.

"Taki, he's not a god. Come on I don't want to stay here any longer. Let's go I'm tired of Kaiba and all his rules." Ryou peeped out of the window praying for a miracle. He didn't trust the CEO.

Seto joined the boys in the limo and eyed Ryou with lust. "Taki why don't you sit in front, I'd like to have a few moments along with your brother." Seto winked at the young boy and gave him a knowing look.

Taki laughed, "I get it." He scrambled out and joined Roland in front.

Seto didn't waste any time with his plans. Boldly he caressed Ryou's cheek with a slender finger sliding it down towards the first button that rested high around his neck.

"Stop it Kaiba," Ryou swatted the unwanted advance away.

"Why, I think it's time you paid your debt." Seto smirked as he watched Ryou's eyes widen in terror.

"What, you can't be serious. It's been months and you haven't approached me. Why now? "Although his body trembled he tried to pretend bravery.

Seto continued to let his fingers rove over Ryou's neck and popped open the first button that covered the bruises along his collarbone. "Damn you," he pinched the tender flesh which caused Ryou to cry out in pain.

The limo came to a haut and Taki was let out. Ryou tried to follow but Seto blocked his escape.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going . . . I'm not through with you yet. Why we have only just begun." Seto smirked and pull the boy back inside. He laughed as the limo turned around and headed back to the mansion. He ripped Ryou's shirt off his body and growled like a wild animal as he glared at the love bits that covered Ryou's chest.

Oooooooo

Yeah!!! It's not over yet for this gentle boy…

R/r


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the rights to the fantastic writings of Yugioh!

A/N: Hey this started as a one shot, but things happen, thanks for the reviews and trust in my writing. Hey Seto will have his day I promise, so on with the story. Ryou is an ooc an there is some swearing, so be prepared. This is a short chapter which is unusual for me but it's best for this part of the story.

Oooooooo

Recap: "Where in the hell do you think you are going . . . I'm not through with you yet. Why we have only just begun." Seto smirked and pull the boy back inside. He laughed as the limo turned around and headed back to the mansion. He ripped Ryou's shirt off his body and growled like a wild animal as he glared at the love bits that covered Ryou's chest.

Oooooooo

Chapter Seventeen: Discovery

After pulling the boy out of the limo, he forced him to walk to a room downstairs into a private basement; one Mokuba didn't know existed. Not only did he remove his shirt but with anger in his chilled heart he pulled down Ryou's pants. "What's that I see on your thighs, freakin' love bites. " Seto next pushed the boy down and he cried out in pain. "So is your ass sore as well. Get up!!"

"Bastard, I'm not afraid of you," Ryou called out as he attempted to stand.

"That's the second mistake today you've made, because you should be terrified of my anger. We already know what the first mistake is." Seto poked at the boy and growled out his command again. "Get the fuck up and spread your legs."

He shoved two fingers in the boy's mouth between clinched teeth. "Listen you can fight me or I can force you, but either way I'm going in. Obediently the boy sucked on Seto's long fingers.

" Mmm . . . ." Seto moaned as he forced or rather slipped his fingers deep inside Ryou's moist hole. "Whore, I knew I smelled sex on you this morning." After removing his fingers smeared with the cum of another man, he grabbed the boy by his hair and dragged him to another room isolated in the bowels of the mansion. "Open the door, little bitch."

Cruelty a game Kaiba played so well; it was a side Ryou never incurred until now. "I can't go in there. Please Seto think about what you are doing."

The enraged CEO didn't wait for any more silly replies; he just kicked the door open and pushed Ryou inside. Inside Ryou faced his worst nightmare. Bakura was handcuffed to a metal chair his hands laced to the back, with both of his ankles shackled to the legs of the chair. The boys held the contents of his stomach down; while he watched the gentle eyes of his lover beg him to be strong.

"Look at him, and tell me he is not your lover," screamed Kaiba, his rage was uncontrolled. He pulled the angst teen back by wrapping his hair around a white fist. "Is this your lover? You reek of his scent. It's coming out of your pores, slut!"

All the color drained from Ryou's face. "Seto you don't know what you are doing, this is insane." Tears stained Ryou's cheeks. "It's not what you think." He started to shiver and memories of his old prison clouded his mind.

"What do you think I am, a fool?" Now Kaiba twisted the ball of hair tighter almost pulling it from the roots. "I've given you and your family my home, a life, and this is my thanks. You bring another man into my home. You give him your body, your virginity, which I prized above all. I could have taken you any time but you let me believe time was important so I waited; for what. GO TO HELL!"

A small part of the CEO's brain still couldn't hurt the boy, but it took all the restrain in his mind to fight the impulse, so he pushed Ryou over to the feet of his captive lover, never taking his eyes off of the two. He eyes roved over the loved body of the beauty that should have been his, each mark pissed him off more." He has claimed you; I'll never forgive this insult. I told you I was not a nice lover, but for you I was willing to change." Seto eyes narrowed to tiny slits, damn he was crushed.

With no way out, Ryou spoke the unspeakable, "I love him."

"Shut up! You're nothing but a little whore. Love, what does that mean? You can both think about love while I decide your faith. You think Malik's dark room was hell; think again. Maybe I'll just fuck you while he watches." That made Seto laugh as he thought of ways to torture the couple. "The only reason you are alive is because your mother is the keeper of those damn arrows and magical weapons, plus Taki is mine. I will have to erase you from his heart."

Seto's private line rang loudly in his inside pocket. "Nii-sama, I mean Seto," Taki blushed on the other end and Seto looked at him with pride through the monitor.

"Its okay, Taki, you can call me Nii-sama. I'm your true big brother?" Seto smirked.

"Yes, I think Mokuba is so lucky, you're everything to me, and please I want to be by your side for the rest of my life. I am yours." Taki sighed and prayed that the CEO would not reject him. He had fallen in love with him months ago.

"We'll talk about your training later. What do you want, teachers giving you a hard time?" Seto's angry subsided at the sound of the child's devotion.

"It's Ryou, he didn't show up for school; Joey is worried." Taki spoke.

"You are a Kaiba now and you don't have to answer to that mutt. Tell him to go to hell and stay out of your business." Kaiba smirked, and gave Taki a small wink.

"Ok, Senpai, I mean Nii-sama. He's a fool anyway." Taki tried to smirk like his idol. He adored the CEO and Seto loved it. This boy would be his clone. Taki unlike Mokuba enjoyed hurting others, it was a trait Kaiba sensed and planned to cultivate it to the fullest.

"Ryou is taking a little vacation; it's a special project in school. So he will be gone for a few days. He should have told you; he thoughtless."

Without saying another word he ended the conversation and returned his attention to the current problem. "I would have given you the world," the words chilled the air. Seto slammed the door and left the two lovers to ponder the future, one in shackles, and the other in torment. Ryou thought about Seto stepping on Malik's windpipe crushing it to pieces. He thought about Seto with a gun in his hand. Ryou didn't care about his life anymore he'd experience happiness, but he wouldn't let his lover die. Somewhere he had to find the courage to save Bakura.

OOOOOOO

Bakura: Ryou saving me….. That's one hell of a chapter coming up… r/r/ see you there…


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the rights to the fantastic writings of Yugioh, or the song Whispers by Skillet.

Without saying another word he ended the conversation and returned his attention to the current problem. "I would have given you the world," the words chilled the air. Seto slammed the door and left the two lovers to ponder the future, one in shackles, and the other in torment. Ryou thought about Seto stepping on Malik's windpipe crushing it to pieces. He thought about Seto with a gun in his hand. Ryou didn't care about his life anymore he'd experience happiness, but he wouldn't let his lover die. Somewhere he had to find the courage to save Bakura.

**Chapter 18**: Unexpected love

"Bakura I've almost broken the lock, Joey showed me how. You'll be able to escape." Ryou was frantic in his desire to free his lover. If this was a dream he prayed it would end with Bakura safe.

"Calm yourself, my precious; this Kaiba has no power over me. I am free." Bakura raised his arms and the chains turned to dust.

"How can you say that; he's Seto Kaiba and feared by everyone?" Ryou's eyes followed the dust as it settled on the cold floor.

"Remember when I asked you if you would give up all you hold dear and come with me. I leave now, will you follow?" Bakura held out his hand.

"Yes, I remember, I'll follow you anywhere," Ryou smiled and took the hand, which at the last moment turned into a giant paw.

Ryou felt a gentle breeze on his back and the warmth of the sun on his face. The wind whipped the curls over his brow. "Where am I?"

"Home, my precious," came a whispered reply. The voice was deep and slightly husky and it brought a satisfied smile to Ryou's trembling lips. It was the voice of his lover. All fear left him immediately and he angled his body to better hear the musical sound.

"You're home, safe and sound," Bakura caressed the bewildered blond's flushed cheeks and pinched his pink ears.

"Look around this is your playground," Bakura purred.

To the left over the horizon mountains with snow caps stood proud and majestic. For the first time Ryou realized they were sitting on a mountain covered in soft moss, directly below an endless meadow stretched out for miles and disappeared into a valley which led into a small dense forest. Beyond that Ryou's vision was blurred.

"I don't understand, it's so beautiful, I know this place but I've never been here before," the boy turned to his lover, looking for answers. His bottom itched as the soft fur started to cover his entire body.

"Come and play," Bakura jumped down and landed with his claws holding on tight to the cliff's edge.

Ryou flinched in awe, he wondered, 'How am I suppose to do that,' yet he wasn't afraid to follow his lover even if it meant he'd surly fall to his death.

"Trust your natural instincts, my precious, look at your body it's as it should be," Bakura growled deep in his throat and shook his mighty mane.

Ryou didn't bother to investigate the changes in his body, he just leaped, his eyes captivated by the stars he saw in Bakura's orbs. In one great leap he landed by the side of his lover and they continued to leap from cliff to cliff finally landing in the grassy meadows below. Not only a bed of roses, but wild flowers of many hues, colors, and fragrances spread out over the land for miles.

Bakura laughed at the playfulness of his lover, his kitten, his joy, his life. "Come," with outstretch arms Ryou flew into the embrace and cried.

The larger cat-boy wiped away the tears and twirled the startled youth around. "You're not hurt. Why are you upset, my precious?"

"Bakura-chan, no I'm fine . . . I'm just happy for the first time," Ryou's watery eyes glisten with joy and tear drops hung on his delicate whiskers.

"Follow me . . . Let me take you to paradise." Hand in hand the boys entered the forest and the trees started to sway and actually moved creating a path for the couple to walk through.

"The trees, they moved," wide-eye Ryou backed up against his lover.

Bakura just laughed. "They are happy in your presence. It's been a long time and now this moment has come. Besides they aren't really trees, but Keepers of the forest. It is their duty to watch over all the lands that you see for miles and even further than that. This is all yours my precious."

Ryou didn't comprehend the words or listen to their true meaning, he still baste in the beauty that surrounded him.

"Look at your subjects they have all come to greet you," the cat boy waved his mighty paw. A herd of young cats, tigers, lions, jags, and other breeds raced forward and stopped inches before his feet. Some appeared to be in human form, but Ryou knew their true nature with his new abilities and vision. The young ones clawed at each other and hissed for a front row seat and Bakura calmed them down. It was a gathering of nations from a world beyond the normal passage of time. The kitten that had been stolen from them so many years ago was back.

From the middle of the crowd a sweet voice spoke and Ryou responded to it sweetness. A cute little kitten clawed his way forward and landed at Ryou's feet. "Hi, my name is Atem; my mom said you wouldn't laugh at me as the others do."

Ryou picked up the kitten and smiled, his head was covered with spots of black, red, and gold. The others laughed at the kitten and made noisy cat sounds meant to taunt.

The little kit ducked underneath Ryou's arm in shame. "I think you are the most wonderful kitten I've ever seen. I would like to make you my very own; will you come and live with me?"The meadow took on an eerie silence. Ryou looked around; all heads were touching the mossy ground.

"Bakura say something, what have I done," he spoke.

"You've given this kit who has been harassed for as long as he has lived a purpose for living; well now he is a royal ward and under your protection. His pride will always be honored and given great respect," Bakura smiled at the grand gesture of the prince.

"Why are you calling me a prince and giving me lands?" Ryou continued to rub the multi color fur on the kittens head as he spoke.

"It is a long story, that is not my right to tell, yet very soon you will know the truth. Just understand this is your world and not the dusty crowded streets of Domino. Breath in the fresh air," Bakura roared.

"Senpai, Senpai, she's here!!!!" All the cats purred and prostrated low to the ground. They cleared a path and continued to sway as the Queen approach.

Ryou's heart beat rapidly and his pulse increase. He wrinkled his nose as a lovely scent filled his nostrils. Bakura pushed the cat-boy in the cleared path way and waited. Ryou started to tremble as the familiar form of the tall women appeared. A thick golden piece of leather was strapped on her right shoulder and Ryou recognized the golden arrows barely visible over her shoulder. White hair shimmered down the Queen's back and she reached out a long slender hand to touch the flushed cheek of the wild-eye cat.

"Mother?"

Oooooooooooo

Thanks, and please review. . . .

"Hi, Sakura this one is for you, purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Right belong to the writers and authors of Yugioh

Dedicated to the wonderful readers of the world of fan fiction, and my three supporters this chapter is yours because you guys kept the story alive….

**Chapter 19:** Farewell; Dragonlady222, Journey Maker, and Sakura

"Mother,"

"Yes my son, you have woken up and now you are home," she turned into a feline, and moved swiftly away from the crowd leaping over the many cats scattered about. Ryou followed with Bakura at his heels. The three ran for miles enjoying the freedom their cat forms give them. Finally, the trio came to rest on a snow covered mountain and walked into the face of the cliff.

"Please, enough I must understand . . . . Mother who am I? . . . ." Ryou returned to his cat-boy state and continued to pant between words. "This isn't a dream; is it Mother and why are you here?"

Cushions of brilliant colors lined the inter walls and drawings were carved into the mountain walls. "Come my son and remember," the Queen spoke.

She pointed to a drawing of a huge cat-man sitting on a throne; "this is your father; he was a great king and my beloved. We were happy as a family and lived in peace, but threw magic we were taken away to this place called Domino and striped of all my powers and memories. There your brother was born and my great king died through a rare sickness. Repeatedly we tried to return and my captive controlled us through the golden arrows and the magic within. He was fascinated with our species and experimented on your father, which also lead to his death." The queen turned to Bakura to continue the story.

"I searched many realms looking for you my destined one; I heard your voice in my mind, but you were lost to me; every torment, all the shame of your life I was there wanting to find you. Through your dreams and great desire to return home you lead me to your side. I am pleased," Bakura smiled. "You created the door way to return home."

"Taki is not of this world, don't fear, he is happy with the other and I can visit him with my renewed powers," the Queen answered Ryou's fears. "You have suffered so much to find your way home . . . ." she gesture for the couple to come forward. " It is the eternal love and mating that has made you as one. Is he not all you desire my son?"

Ryou blushed horrible at his mother's words; she appeared to be openly offering him to Bakura. "Yes mother I am happy and I do belong with him."

Bakura roared and left the cave, his desires needed attention. Ryou smiled at his mother and turned swiftly to follow. The lust filled Bakura left a strong scent which Ryou followed with ease. Bakura teased the young cat with his sexy body now turned completely into human form except for whiskers and ears. Growling he exposed his full erection as he lay up against a tree waiting.

Without hesitation Ryou nuzzled in the arms of his handsome lover and allowed Bakura to take possession of his willing body. It wasn't long before both boys were slick with sweat and scented with sweet roses.

Soon the night enveloped the land and Ryou dreamed. Domino disappeared from his mind and in his last thoughts of a distance land he saw the tall figure of a dark man but the face was a complete blank.

"Bakura will they remember me?" Ryou shuttered at the thought.

"If it is your wish, but I don't think it is wise," Bakura sighed and pulled the beautiful boy against his chest.

"This is your birthplace, but you are special and belong to many lands. Just as your mother, you can come and go as you please, but with much danger for your magic is not as powerful as the Queens. Would you risk not being able to return to me, just to see them again?" Bakura asked.

Ryou answered the question by placing a fiery kiss that started at Bakura's neck and ended between his legs. The night as still young for the lust filled boys.

Oooooooo

Meanwhile . . . . .

Two weeks had passes since Mokuba's new friend moved into the Kaiba mansion. His name was Taki and Kaiba had taken a liking to the kid. It seems he had lost his family in an accident at one of the Kaiba's warehouses that Mokuba happen to visit. Taki had saved Mokuba's life in the fire and of course Mokuba wanted to return the favor. Taki worshiped Kaiba and became his shadow.

"Taki . . . you look tired, did you sleep well." Seto barked at the boy who was curled up in a large leather chair working on mathematical equations.

"Well it's the dream . . . . . it's about my brother, but I don't have one." Taki wrinkled his nose and his ears twitched. Lately his dreams carried him to a far away land filled with flowers and meadows. It was difficult to sit for long, because as a young teen kit he was starting to grow a tail.

"I've arranged a session for you and we can put those nightmares to rest. I'm sure it's the after affects of the fire." Seto gave the boy a rare smile. He'd had a few visions of his own that were strange, but Kaiba attributed it to fatigue.

In another room the therapist waited patiently for Taki to begin his treatment. "Yes" the beautiful woman thought, 'soon I will have my Taki, my baby, by my side. It appears your true nature is awakening deep in your heart."

The young kit was calling to his mother, the queen. She smiled as Seto opened the door and Taki walked inside.

"Hello, my precious little one, have a seat." The queen smiled and it warmed Taki's heart.

"Hi," his voice a little squeaky. He narrowed his eyes at the beautiful woman, the iris turning into little golden slits. Taki sniffed the air and the scent of sunflowers filled his nostrils. It was his favorite flower. Immediately calmness settled over his body and he took a seat very close to the grand lady.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you find your way home."

Taki emitted a strange sound from his mouth and reached to touch the woman's long silver hair.

"Taki, behave yourself," Seto remarked. But the boy ignored the CEO and continued to purr long after he took a seat, his eyes never leaving her beautiful face.

"It's ok, Kaiba-sama. . . . It makes my job easy that children are drawn to me. I'm sure you are a busy man, I believe Taki and I will get along just fine," The Queen lightly ran her fingers through Taki's silky hair and waved Kaiba out of the room.

"Now my son, tell me what do you remember," the Queen mother growled low in her throat and Taki continued to purr, searching for the cat voice that he sensed buried deep in his heart.

"I want to go home," he roared out loud and clear. "I want to see my brother, Ryou!!!!"

Ooooooooooo

Hey, I did it ended a story……. I'm so proud of myself. It's just so hard to let them go. Thanks to the cat-boy lovers and to all who supported my efforts with your encouragement and reviews, and pm's. Thanks for the hits. You all rock . . .


End file.
